The Red Eyes
by MSS 65
Summary: Hitam – Putih adalah Naungannya. Berjalan dalam abu – abunya kehidupan dunia. Tak peduli halangan, tak peduli rintangan, ia akan melewatinya. Satu – satunya Survivor dari percobaan massal, namun ia tak berhenti, Terus melangkah lurus kedepan. Karena ialah pewaris dari Mata berkah, The Red Eyes. Strong!Naru, Semi-AU! More Warn Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

Suara tapak kaki menggema dalam lorong gelap itu. Berlari dan berlari. Dikejar oleh suatu hal yang menakutkan memanglah menegangkan. Meskipun ia merupakan perwujudan padat dari hal menakutkan itu sendiri. Kembali sosok tersebut berlari, darah merembes dari luka – luka di sekujur tubuh besarnya.

'_**Hosh... Hosh.. Sialan.**__'_

Mengumpat dalam hati adalah hal yang dilakukan dari sosok Iblis Liar berjenis Minotaur tersebut. Berhenti sebentar dalam larinya hanya untuk mengambil sepasok oksigen untuk rongga pernapasannya. Keringat Minotaur tersebut mengucur deras, _adrenalin_nya terpacu kuat.

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

Suara tapak kaki kembali terdengar. Namun kali ini, suara tersebut lebih tenang... pelan. Di hadapan sang Minotaur, terlihat sesosok bersetelan jas hitam, lengkap dengan sebuah Topi Fendora Hitam-Putih dengan sebuah masker wajah bercorak _tribal_. Di tangan kanannya terlihat sebuah Glock-17 berwarna hitam sedangkan di tangan kirinya terlilit rantai yang terlihat kuat. Sosok tersebut berjalan pelan ke arah Sang Minotaur, pelan namun elegan. Mata Iblis Liar tersebut membulat penuh, ketakutannya menguasai dirinya sendiri. Kakinya seakan membatu sehingga tak bisa digerakkan.

Sosok bertopi Fendora tersebut melilit Sang Minotaur dengan rantai miliknya dalam sekali lemparan. Ditengah ketakutannya, keberanian Sang Minotaur muncul, dengan kekuatan penuh ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari kekangan rantai tersebut, namun sia – sia saja, rantai tersebut terlalu kuat.

Tanpa disadari, Sosok tersebut telah berada di hadapannya. "**A-Ampuni aku tuan.**" Ucap Iblis Liar tersebut pelan sambil terduduk ketakutan. "Mengampunimu?" Terdiam sebentar, "Hmph, jangan berharap bodoh. Kau hanyalah sebuah eksistensi yang tak pantas berada di dunia fana ini. Jadi kembalilah ke tempatmu yang seharusnya."

Di detik – detik terakhirnya, Sang Minotaur mendongak keatas hanya untuk melihat sebuah Glock-17 tertodong di hadapannya. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal iblis liar."

**DOR!**

Seandainya Iblis Liar tersebut tidak langsung berubah menjadi abu yang berterbangan, ia pasti dapat melihat 2 bola mata Merah Menyala milik sosok pemilik _The Red Eyes_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle :**_** The Red Eyes**_

**Author : Alan Sahlan 65**

**Disclaimer : **I do not OWN anything. Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Highschool DxD belong to Ichie Ishibumi.

**Rate : **_**M**_untuk jaga – jaga.

**Warning : **_Typo(s), Gaje, Ancur, **Second**_**_ Story_**_, __**Alternate Universe!**__, __**Strong!Naru, Maybe OOC**__, __**OC!**_

**Keterangan : **

"Hai." – berbicara

'_Hai.'_ \- membatin

"**Bodoh.**" – **Dewa, Monster, God, Dll – berbicara**

'_**Bodoh**_**.**' – **Dewa, Monster, God, Dll - membatin**

**[Bagus.] - Sacred Gear berbicara**

**[Boost!] – Kekuatan Sacred Gear**

_**Kuoh Academy**_** – **Keterangan Tempat

**Summary : **_Hitam – Putih adalah Naungannya. Berjalan dalam abu – abunya kehidupan dunia. Tak peduli halangan, tak peduli rintangan, ia akan melewatinya. Satu – satunya Survivor dari percobaan massal, namun ia tak berhenti, Terus melangkah lurus kedepan. Karena ialah pewaris dari Mata berkah, __**The Red Eyes. **_

_**Perhatian! :**_

_Latar cerita dimulai setelah scene penyelamatan Asia!_

**Let's Begin The Story Nyan~**

**La~**

**La~**

**La~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

* * *

Hiruk – pikuk kesibukan menyelimuti Kota Kuoh pagi ini. Mobil dan Motor berlalu – lalang di tengah luasnya Kota Kuoh. Kota yang bernuansa Jepang-Eropa kuno ini begitu asri, pepohonan tumbuh menjulang di jalanan. Abaikan itu, kita beralih pada kehidupan, Naruto Yukigami.

**-Naruto POV-**

Yo. Perkenalkan, Namaku Naruto Yukigami. Aku memiliki paras yang rupawan. Wajahku merujuk kearah wajah khas orang Asia namun tidak untuk warna rambutku yang tak lazim di Kuoh, Pirang. Aku hanyalah seorang Yatim Piatu dari usia yang muda, kurang lebih 10 tahun. Satu – satunya _survivor _dari peristiwa percobaan massal 8 tahun yang lalu tepat diusiaku yang genap 10 tahun. Peristiwa dimana aku mendapat Mata Merah ini. Juga peristiwa dimana aku mengidap _Heterochrome_. Penyakit yang membuat warna iris mataku berbeda satu sama lain, kanan _Sapphire_ dan kiri _Ice Snow_. Namun aku akan menceritakan hal tersebut di lain waktu.

**-Normal POV-**

Waktu menunjukan tepat pukul 07.15, Naruto melangkah keluar Apartemen nya untuk pergi menuntut ilmu di salah satu Sekolah ternama di Kuoh, **Kuoh Academy**.

Berjalan kaki menuju Kuoh Academy di pagi hari memang mengasyikkan, hal ini dapat digunakan sebagai salah satu olahraga fisik, walaupun fisik Naruto sudah terbentuk hampir sempurna. Tak ada salahnya melatih diri sendiri.

10 Menit berjalan, tibalah Naruto di **Kuoh Academy**. Kuoh Academy merupakan sekolah swasta yang dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan namun baru – baru ini dirubah menjadi Sekolah Campuran hingga membuat perbandingan yang berbeda jauh antara Perempuan dan Laki – Laki, 8 : 3.

Kuoh Academy sendiri merupakan sekolah dengan arsitektur Eropa abad pertengahan namun setelah diperbaharui, Sekolah ini nampak elegan berdiri dengan 3 lantai nya. Sekolah ini didirikan oleh salah satu pengusaha kaya raya, Sirzech Gremory. Sekolah ini pula menggunakan sistem teknologi tingkat tinggi, siswa diharuskan membawa Laptop masing – masing sebagai media pembelajaran. Pengecualian bagi mereka yang tidak mempunyai Laptop, tersedia Komputer di samping meja mereka.

Naruto sendiri adalah siswa kelas 3 semester awal, untung baginya, ia sekelas dengan 2 primadona sekolah. Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima. Naruto merupakan siswa yang pandai, boleh dikata sebagai Jenius. Ia telah memenangkan beberapa penghargaan bagi sekolah nya tercinta. Selain pandai dalam bidang ilmu, ia pandai dalam hal seni, olahraga, dan teknologi. Multi-Talenta memang. Ia adalah sosok idaman para wanita, namun sayangnya Naruto hanya menanggapi mereka dengan senyuman hangat khas mentari nya.

Naruto adalah pemuda yang ramah, baik, tampan, dan jenius. Jangan lupakan suatu hal yang _fantastis_ dari Naruto Yukigami, ia adalah _Hacker_ yang telah diakui kehebatannya oleh dunia dengan _nickname _Aiden Pierce. Tak salah jika ia memiliki berpuluh – puluh teman disini. Yang paling dekat dengannya adalah Issei Hyoudou, Kiba Yuuto, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujo, dan Asia Argento. Ya, teman dekat nya adalah seluruh anggota dari **Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**, atau dalam Romaji Jepang Okaruto Kenkyū Kurabu, sedang dalam Kanji Jepang オカルト研究クラブ. Dan ya, Naruto tahu, mereka semua bukan manusia, mereka adalah 悪魔, Akuma, Iblis. Mungkin Naruto juga sama, namun ia berbeda, ia adalah Manusia Spesial dengan **Mata **yang tak kalah spesial.

= **The Red Eyes **=

Berjalan pelan, ia menarik napas panjang untuk mengisi pasokan udara nya. Koridor sekolah sedang ramai – ramai nya saat ini, tentu karena ini adalah waktu bagi mereka untuk bebas dari sebuah hal yang memuakkan bagi mereka, hal yang bernama Pelajaran. Hiraukan itu, kita kembali mengarah pada Naruto . Sapaan dan senyum ia dapatkan dari para siswi yang berada sepanjang koridor Kuoh Academy, yang hanya ia balas dengan senyuman menawan miliknya.

Bagi orang yang melihat wajahnya tiap hari tentu beranggapan bahwa Naruto selalu memasang mimik wajah yang ramah. Namun dibalik semua itu, terdapat sebuah kepedihan mendalam di hati Sang pengidap _Heterochome_. Untung baginya, dibalik kepedihan masa lalunya ia akhirnya mendapat sebuah berkah berupa Mata Merah yang membuat nya memiliki kemampuan _**Synesthesia**_. Sebuah kemampuan untuk menggabungkan indera – indera nya dan memaksimalkan penggunaan inderanya ke titik maksimal yang _mustahil_ dimiliki manusia biasa.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya Naruto sampai ke titik akhir tujuannya. **Klub Penelitian Ilmu**.

**Cklek.**

Daun pintu diputarnya. Mendorong perlahan, hanya untuk melihat sebuah pertengakaran antara 2 pewaris dari 72 _pillar _Iblis. Riser Phenex dan Rias Gremory. Naruto mulai mengobservasi ruangan, terlihat disana terdapat Grayfia Lucifuge, selaku penengah antara Riser dan Rias. Selanjutnya ada Issei, Kiba, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, dan seluruh _peerage_ wanita milik Riser.

"Rias, kalau kau memang bersikukuh ingin menolak pertunangan ini, aku akan membakar seluruh _peerage _lemah mu itu dengan api abadi ku ini! Hahaha!"

Mata Naruto melebar sesaat, sebelum kemudian ia telah berpindah posisi ke depan Riser dan **BUM! **Satu _jab_ keras ala petinju dunia Naruto lancarkan pada perut Riser. "Ugh..." Mencoba berdiri dibantu oleh _peerage _nya, Riser memandang tajam kearah Naruto. Mencoba mengintimidasi. Sayangnya, hal tersebut seakan kebal pada Naruto.

"Siapa manusia rendahan ini Rias!? Berani – beraninya ia memukul Iblis Murni sepertiku!" Mata Riser berkilat tajam.

"Ia adalah Naruto Yukigami. Ia adalah teman kami." Jawab Rias.

Mimik wajah Riser mengeras mendengar penuturan Rias yang kelewat santai itu. "Berani – beraninya... Kau! Beri pelajaran pada Manusia Kurang Ajar tersebut!" Telunjuk Riser menunjuk kearah Gadis Bercepol dua yang memegang tongkat. "Ha'i Riser-sama."

**Wush!**

Gadis pemegang tongkat tersebut berlari kencang kearah Naruto. Setelah berjarak kurang lebih 1 meter, Tongkat tersebut melaju kencang memukul Naruto. Namun dengan reflek terlatih, Naruto menghindari serangan – serangan tersebut dengan santai.

Tanpa disadari, Naruto bergumam pelan, "**Synesthesia : Kai**." Mata Naruto yang semulanya berwarna _Sapphire _dan _Ice Snow _berubah dengan cepat menjadi mata merah, _Ruby_. Mata merah berpupil Vertikal tersebut memandang tajam kehadapan Sang Lawan.

Serangan kembali dilancarkan oleh Gadis cepol dua tersebut. **Duakh! **Serangan pertama berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto. Tusukan kearah kepala berhasil dihindari. **BRAK! **Serangan ketiga berupa tendangan menyamping berhasil membuat Naruto terjatuh.

Melihat lawannya terjatuh, Gadis pemegang tongkat tersebut tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan. Terjangan keras tongkat tersebut hampir akan mengenai Naruto jika ia tak menggunakan salah satu kekuatan **Synesthesia** matanya. Kemampuan untuk _melihat_ suara. Hal ini menyebabkan Naruto dapat mendengar sebuah suara sekecil apapun, bahkan gerakan angin dapat terdengar. Pukulan Tongkat tadi mengeluarkan suara angin membelah. Jika suara tersebut telah terdengar olehnya, otomatis dirinya akan menggunakan reflek luarbiasa cepat. Kecepatan laju tongkat tersebut dapat mengenai Naruto dalam kurun waktu 1,5 detik jika diukur dari jaraknya. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Naruto berhasil menghindar dalam waktu 0,4 detik. Luar Biasa.

Kekuatan melihat suara ini didapatnya dengan meningkatkan indera pendengaran nya ke titik maksimal dalam kecepatan instan 0,1 detik. Umumnya orang yang bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun dapat dipastikan akan tuli karena terus menerus mendengar suara yang saling bertabrakan dalam gendang telinganya. Syukur bagi Naruto yang memiliki kemampuan mata **Synesthesia**, ia memiliki pengecualian dalam hal efek samping. Efek samping paling parah mungkin hanya pingsan karena kelelahan.

Kembali pada Naruto, setelah berhasil lolos. Ia melakukan _front flip_ singkat yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan balik badan-lari kearah gadis pemegang tongkat. Dengan akselerasi yang tepat, Naruto dapat sampai ke depan sang gadis cepol. _Roundhouse Kick _dilancarkan kearah perut gadis tersebut yang membuatnya pingsan. Untung di sekitar Klub itu sudah dipasangi kekkai kuat oleh Grayfia.

"CUKUP! Jika memang Rias-sama tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Riser-sama. Maka atas perintah Lucius-sama dan Sirzech-sama, akan diadakan Rating Game antara Rias-sama dan Riser-sama. Rating Game akan dilakukan 2 minggi dari sekarang." Lerai Grayfia.

"Cih. Tunggu saja Rias! Saat aku memenangkan Rating Game tersebut! Aku akan merobek keperawananmu! Hahaha!" Dengan ditandainya ucapan Riser tersebut. Lingkaran Sihir Merah Berapi khas Phenex melahap Riser dan _Peerage_nya.

"Karna sudah tak ada yang kulakukan saat ini. Aku mohon undur diri." Grayfia juga pergi dengan lingkaran sihir khas Gremory.

Semua yang tersisa di ruangan tersebut hanya bisa terdiam. Termenung.

"A-aku minta maaf Rias. Aku sudah lancang masuk tanpa ijin dan langsung memukul Riser. Maafkan aku." Kepala Naruto menunduk pelan.

"Tak apa Naru-kun. Aku malah bangga terhadapmu." Balas Rias dengan senyuman manis miliknya.

Naruto hanya bisa membalas tersenyum. "YOSH! Minna! Kita harus berlatih dengan keras agar bisa mengalahkan Si Yakitori itu!" Ucap Sang Pewaris Selanjutnya gelar _Sekiryuutei_.

"YA!" Jawaban serentak dari para _peerage _Rias.

Mulai dari sini, petualangan Naruto Yukigami, Sang Pewaris Kekuatan Mata **Synesthesia**, akan dimulai!

**Short Prolog END!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue or Discontinue?**

**A/N **: Yo Minna! Saya kembali dengan membawa Fic Baru yang tak kalah gaje nya dari fic sebelumnya. Memang saya telah lancang, dengan mempublish fic baru namun fic lama ditelantarkan (The Lucifer). Saya mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya pada reader sekalian. Setelah saya pikirkan matang – matang, Fic The Lucifer saya putuskan hiatus sementara *maaf! Karena saya blank pada fic tersebut. Selanjutnya, saya akan fokus pada fic ini! *Horeee :v

Maaf kalau wordsnya masih sedikit. Inilah saya, waktu tidak banyak bagi seorang pelajar seperti saya. Jadi saya mohon pengertiannya Minna ! ^_^

Saya mencoba membawa fic yang mungkin _mainstream _ini dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri yang boleh dibilang acak – acakan. Disini Naruto itu **Strong!** Ia mengandalkan kekuatan Tubuh/Fisik nya yang digabungkan dengan kekuatan mata **Synesthesia**. Mata itu hanya karangan saya sendiri ^^ Masih banyak kekuatan mata ini! Kekuatan **Synesthesia **itu saya ambil dari mata nya C****n :v

Semoga tidak mengecewakan para Reader sekalian. Saya mohon review kalian Reader! Dapat berupa Saran, Kritik, Tanggapan, maupun **Flame**. Saya terima :D

**P.S : Yang pengen masuk grup BBM Fanficer, bisa ngomong ke saya atau ke Hyosuke Ryukishi, atau ke Girang Idzka Ramadhan 666 ^^ **

**Pin saya sendiri : 53630ED8 :D**

Terima Kasih, Saya Alan Sahlan 65 undur diri!

Jaa Ne!


	2. Chapter 2 : The Dark Side

"Lari Nak! Lari! Akh..."

Hatiku bergetar ketakutan saat melihat sepasukan orang menerobos masuk rumahku. Mereka menghancurkan semuanya. Tou-san... Kaa-san... mereka... dibunuh tepat di depan mata ku sendiri. Seriangai bengis tercipta di wajah orang yang membunuh Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Aku... tak berguna...

Memantapkan hatiku, walau pedih rasanya. Aku harus berlari... berlari meninggalkan mereka. **Tap! Tap! Tap! ** **Tap!** Derap langkah kakiku mengiringi kepergian Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Kemana semua orang di desa ini?! Kenapa mereka tak menolongku? Apa salahku Kami-sama?

Tangisanku kembali pecah di tiap langkah kakiku. Tanpa kusadari, kakiku mulai melemah. Ragaku mulai jatuh terjerembab di kasarnya tanah desa. Kutolehkan kepala ku ke belakang hanya untuk melihat mereka telah berada 1 meter di belakangku.

"Hei Nak. Kau mau lari kemana? Ayo, ikutlah kami, kami tidak akan menyakitimu kok. Khukhukhu..."

Seringai bengis tercipta di wajah seseorang yang memiliki rambut panjang dan mata vertikal kuning mirip ular. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ketakutan saat melihat lidahnya yang panjang layaknya ular.

Mencoba lari kembali, tangan ku telah di pegang oleh 2 sosok berjubah hitam. Apalah dayaku yang hanya seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun. Mencoba melawan hanya untuk merasakan pundak ku dipukul dengan keras. Dan semua mulai menggelap.

**Skip Time : 1 Hour Later**

'_Ugh... dimana aku?_'

Pertanyaan kembali terbentuk di kepalaku saat menyadari diriku telah berada di sebuah tempat tidur pasien. Tangan dan kakiku telah terikat kuat. Pandanganku masih buram, tapi aku dapat melihat dan mendengar 2 orang yang berbicara tak jauh dari tempatku.

"Hm... jadi bagaimana dengan bocah itu?" Yang bicara ini kelihatannya adalah sosok bermata ular tadi.

"Dia memiliki potensi yang besar karena fisiknya yang kuat. Semoga saja saat kita menginjeksikan sel – sel ini ketubuhnya, ia mampu bertahan." Yang berbicara kali ini tak kukenal, namun ia memakai jas putih dan kacamata.

"Terus pantau dia. Aku akan kembali mengeceknya nanti."

"Ha'i Orochimaru-sama!"

Jadi, orang itu bernama Orochimaru? Pandanganku mulai menjelas. Ternyata aku berada di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit dengan obat – obatan yang menyengat pernapasan.

"Ho... jadi kau telah bangun? Mari kita lihat ketahanan tubuhmu bocah. Sebelum itu, perkenalkan, namaku Kabuto Yakushi."

Perasaan takut kembali mejalari ku saat orang berkacamata yang kuidentifikasi bernama Kabuto itu mendekat kearah ku sembari membawa suntik yang berisi cairan merah di dalamnya.

"UAAAGHH!" Sakit luarbiasa kurasakan saat jarum suntik tersebut menembus kulit dan dagingku. Cairan merah tersebut mulai masuk ketubuhku. Sakit sekali.

"HaHaHa! Bertahanlah bocah!" Seringai tercipta di wajah Kabuto. Walau begitu, harap – harap cemas menghantui pikiran Kabuto.

Saat cairan merah tersebut habis. Tubuhku ambruk. Napas ku habis. Jantungku tak berdetak lagi.

"Cih... percobaan anak yang ke 10 gagal. Mati lagi. Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto segera menelpon Orochimaru. "**Moshi-moshi, Orochimaru disini.**"

"Orochimaru-sama! Bocah yang ke-10 itu gagal lagi. Maafkan aku."

"**APA!? Bagaimana bisa!? Sialan, bakar tempat itu.**"

"Ta-tapi... baiklah."

Menutup telepon selulernya, Kabuto hanya memandang kasihan terhadap Naruto. Namun perintah tetap perintah. Segera di isi tempat itu dengan berliter – liter bensin. Korek api segera dinyalakan dan **Bast!** Api menjalar.

Kabuto segera lari menyelamatkan diri, membatin, '_Semoga keajaiban tiba..._'

Kembali padaku, aku mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata ku, ternyata aku baru mengalami peristiwa _Mati Suri_. Saat pandanganku menjelas, Api telah berkobar! Api tersebut menjalar kearahku.

Tidak, Tidak, TIDAAAK!

**BLAAAR!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle :**_** The Red Eyes**_

**Author : Alan Sahlan 65**

**Disclaimer : **I do not OWN anything. Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Highschool DxD belong to Ichie Ishibumi.

**Rate : **_**M**_untuk jaga – jaga.

**Warning : **_Typo(s), Gaje, Ancur, __**First Story**__, __**Alternate Universe!**__, __**Strong!Naru, Maybe OOC**__, __**OC!**_

**Keterangan : **

"Hai." – berbicara

'_Hai.'_ – membatin

"**Slashing Moon." - Jurus**

"**Bodoh.**" – **Dewa, Monster, God, Dll – berbicara**

'_**Bodoh**_**.**' – **Dewa, Monster, God, Dll - membatin**

**[Bagus.] - Sacred Gear berbicara**

**[Boost!] – Kekuatan Sacred Gear**

_**Kuoh Academy**_** – **Keterangan Tempat

**Summary : **_Hitam – Putih adalah Naungannya. Berjalan dalam abu – abunya kehidupan dunia. Tak peduli halangan, tak peduli rintangan, ia akan melewatinya. Satu – satunya Survivor dari percobaan massal, namun ia tak berhenti, Terus melangkah lurus kedepan. Karena ialah pewaris sah dari Mata berkah, __**The Red Eyes. **_

_**Perhatian! :**_

_Latar cerita dimulai setelah scene penyelamatan Asia!_

_Kekuatan Mata __**Synesthesia **__Naruto memiliki 3 tahapan._

_Naruto akan menjadi __**Godlike! **__secara bertahap. _

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol "Back".**_

**Let's Begin The Story Nyan~**

**La~**

**La~**

**La~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : The Dark Side**

"TIDAAAAK!" "Hosh... hosh... mimpi itu lagi..."

Naruto Yukigami bangun dengan nafas menderu, peluh bercucuran di sekitar area wajah tampannya. Surai pirangnya bergerak pelan terhembus angin malam. Jam tepat menunjukan pukul 02.00 _A.M_, terlalu subuh untuk tidur kembali.

Menghela nafas perlahan, Sang Yukigami segera mengambil jaket jingga-hitam kesayangannya. Berjalan perlahan sembari menikmati suasana kota Kuoh. '_Suasana cukup mendukung, tidak ada salahnya ber-olahraga sedikit._'

Olahraga dimulai dengan _jogging_ santai mengelilingi Taman Kuoh. Dinginnya angin malam seakan tak berpengaruh bagi pengidap _Heterochrome_ itu. Langkah demi langkah dilakukan sembari melakukan pernapasan teratur agar tak mudah lelah. Kaki tegap nya tetap melaju standar mengelilingi taman indah kota Kuoh. Namun itu tak akan lama. Sesosok Malaikat Jatuh berpakaian ala Detektif bertopi fendora terbang rendah menuju kearah Naruto.

"Apa maumu Gagak?" Naruto segera menyiapkan kuda – kuda bertarung nya. Kaki kanan dimajukan beberapa _centi_ kedepan, kedua kaki sedikit ditekuk, kemudian jemari tangan kiri berada tepat di depan mulut dan hidungnya, dan terakhir tangan kanan tepat berada di atas kaki kanan.

"Kebetulan sekali Manusia rendahan. Namaku adalah Dohnaseek, Malaikat Jatuh yang akan membunuhmu!" Malaikat Jatuh yang diidentifikasi bernama Dohnaseek tersebut segera menciptakan sebuah Light Spearyang kemudian melaju kencang kearah Naruto.

Dengan sigap, Naruto melompat kesamping kanan, namun Naruto kembali dikejutkan dengan 2 Light Spear tepat 2 meter didepannya. Dengan cepat, Naruto melompat keatas. Saat keduaLight Speartersebut berada tepat dibawahnya, dengan penuh hati – hati ia mengambil kedua Light Speartersebut dan dengan cepat pula Naruto melakukan _manuver_ di udara dan **Wush!** Kedua Light Spear tersebut kembali kepada pemilik sah nya.

Dohnaseek yang melihat hal tersebut segera menciptakan 2 Light Spear yang kemudian di tubrukkan dengan 2 yang tadi. "B-bagaimana bisa kau memegang dan membalikkan Light Spearmilikku!?"

"Hm? Anggap saja aku itu spesial." Jawab enteng dari Naruto membuat amarah Dohnaseek naik.

"Sialan! Rasakan ini!" Puluhan Light Spearmelaju kearah Naruto. "Sial." Mau tak mau, Naruto harus menggunakan kembali mata **Synesthesia** miliknya. Dengan cepat, stamina, indera, dan ketahanan tubuh Naruto meningkat ke titik maksimal tubuhnya.

Dengan gesit Naruto menghindari puluhan tombak cahaya tersebut, walau dengan sedikit berdarah – darah, Naruto berhasil melewatinya.

Naruto kemudian berlari kearah Dohnaseek, bersiap memukulnya. "Terima ini Gagak sialan!"

**Bugh!**

Satu _uppercut_ keras bersarang pada rahang Dohnaseek. Tubuhnya terpelanting jatuh ke tanah. Sementara itu, Naruto berusaha mengatur pernapasannya. "Manusia rendahan!" Teriak nyalang Dohnaseek. Dengan cepat dibentuknya lagi sebuah tombak cahaya, "Rasakan ini!"

**Crash!**

Naruto yang tak sigap akan serangan Dohnaseek jatuh terduduk. Bahu kanan nya nyeri tergores tombak cahaya. Seringai Dohnaseek tersebentuk. Tatkala ia melihat Naruto yang semakin kesakitan, seringai nya makin melebar.

Dohnaseek berjalan pelan kearah Naruto, tiap langkah kakinya membuat ketakutan Naruto makin menjadi – jadi.

**Ctik!**

Satu Light Spear kembali terbentuk dan kini diarahkan pada bahu kiri Naruto. **Crash!** "Ahahah! Rasakan itu rendahan!" Tawa Dohnaseek makin menggelegar.

"Ugh..."

"Dengan ini, mati kau manusia rendahan! Huahaha!" Sebuah tombak cahaya muncul dari ketiadaan di samping Sang Malaikat Jatuh. **Jleb!** Tubuh Naruto ambruk. Pandangan nya menggelap. Namun sebuah ingatan mengenai orang – prang yang disayanginya muncul.

_Rias... Issei... Akeno... _

'_Aku... aku... aku tak boleh berakhir disini!_' "HUAAAA!"

**BLARR! **

Ledakan terjadi di tempat Naruto berada. Agar tak terkena ledakan, Dohnaseek segera terbang keatas dengan sayap gelap nya. Asap membumbung tinggi ke udara.

Saat asap mulai menipis, Dohnaseek mencoba mendekati Naruto. Heran...

Naruto sudah tak ada disana.

"Mencariku?"

**Duak!**

"AGH!" Naruto tiba – tiba muncul di depan Dohnaseek dan melakukan _hook _keras ke dada Dohnaseek.

Wajah Naruto yang semula tenang berubah menjadi wajah seorang maniak. Aura hitam pekat menguar dari tubuh tegap nya. Seringainya terbentuk. Rambut Naruto yang semula hanya mencapai leher kini memanjang kearah pundak, jambangnya yang semula hanya mencapai telinga kini telah mencapai dagu Naruto. Tubuh Naruto menjadi _agak_ lebih kekar, Telinganya menjadi memanjang seperti _elf_. Perubahan drastis terjadi pada diri Sang Yukigami, terlebih pada matanya. Mata kanan nya berwarna merah pekat dengan pupil vertikal, dan mata kirinya berwarna _Ice Snow_ namun lebih gelap, sangat gelap.

Dohnaseek mulai bangkit, matanya membulat. Terkejut akan perubahan Naruto. Ketakutan mulai menjalari sekujur tubuh Dohnaseek.

"A-apa yang terjadi...?" Gumam bingung Dohnaseek.

"Terkejut, heh? Kini kau yang akan menjadi mainanku Gagak." Seringai Naruto makin menjadi.

Aura pekat di tubuh Naruto bergerak liar. Dengan satu hentakan tangan Naruto, aura tersebut memadat dan membentuk tangan. Tangan hitam yang besar tersebut melaju kearah Dohnaseek dan menggenggam erat tubuhnya. Erangan kesakitan mulai terdengar, Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menutup matanya, seakan menjadi melodi merdu dalam sunyi nya gelap malam.

"L-lepaskan a-a-aku b-brengsek!"

"Ho... melepaskanmu ya? Baiklah-"

**Bruk.**

Tubuh Dohnaseek jatuh ke tanah saat tangan hitam tersebut menghilang. Belum sempat Dohnaseek bernapas lega, Naruto telah kembali memukulnya, "-namun dalam mimpimu, Bodoh."

Tubuh Dohnaseek melayang menabrak tembok taman.

"Ugh, s-sial." Ereng Dohnaseek, ia mencoba terbang dengan mengepakkan sayapnya. Namun saat sayap gelap tersebut telah keluar, 2 buah tangan hitam telah mematahkan sayap tersebut, **Krek!** "AKH!"

"Kenapa tidak mengepakkan sayapmu Gagak? Ada apa?" Naruto mengeluarkan senyum mengejeknya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Naruto selama ini.

"B-bunuh s-saja a-ak-u..." Mata Dohnaseek mulai menutup, namun masih tetap mencoba terbuka.

"As you wish."

**Wush!**

Naruto berlari kearah Dohnaseek dengan kecepatan penuh. "**Black Sword.**" Aura hitam kembali terbentuk di tangan kanan Naruto, kini membentuk sebuah _Long Sword_ berwarna hitam pekat, hampir samar di gelap nya malam kala itu.

"Sebagai tanda hormat ku padamu karena telah berhasil melukaiku cukup parah tadi, ketahuilah namaku adalah Naruto Yukigami. Ingat itu sebagai salah satu kenangan mu dibunuh oleh manusia rendahan. Sekarang pergilah ketempatmu, Dohnaseek."

**Crash!**

Darah berjatuhan ke tanah. Tubuh Dohnaseek perlahan menjadi bulu – bulu hitam yang berterbangan.

Naruto mulai berdiri tegap. "**Teleport.**"

**Zap!** Tubuh Sang Pemilik Mata Merah mulai menghilang tertelan gumpalan hitam.

Naruto kembali muncul tepat dalam apartemen nya. **Bruk.** Tepat saat cahaya mulai muncul di ufuk timur, tubuh Naruto ambruk dan fisiknya kembali normal... lagi. Bolos sekolah sehari tak apa kan?

**Skip Time : Next Day**

**Kringgg!**

"Eugh...d-dimana aku?" Naruto bangun dengan keadaan yang lumayan mengenaskan. Baju nya robek dimana – mana. Terlihat darah yang mulai mengering di kedua bahu nya.

"Aku ingat. Dohnaseek telah mati. Namun... apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku kemarin!? K-kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri?! Dan-dan kenapa kemarin aku memiliki aura gelap?! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!?" Ucap kebingungan Naruto.

"Hah~ lebih baik aku pergi kesekolah." Dan kehidupan Sang Yukigami mulai berjalan seperti semula, walau dengan kebingungan yang semakin merajalela.

Setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit, Naruto telah siap. Sang Pemuda Multi-Talenta segera melangkah keluar dari apartemennya dan berjalan kaki kearah Kuoh Academy.

**-Naruto POV-**

Pagi hari di Kota Kuoh. Kicauan burung menyapa pagi hariku. Hiruk – pikuk kota masih berjalan seperti semula. Lalu – lalang kendaraan dapat terlihat jelas. Dan aku kembali berjalan dalam diam. Waktu masih terlalu pagi, arloji ku menunjukkan pukul 06.45, masih ada 1 jam 30 menit sebelum kelas pertama dimulai.

Kupakai sebuah _Headphone_ untuk mendengarkan sebuah lagu kesukaan ku. Lagu dari sebuah band ternama Jepang, **Aqua Timez – Shabondama Days**. Lagu yang menceritakan kisah seorang pemuda yang mencoba tetap tegar dan semangat walau mantannya telah meninggalkannya dan menikahi orang lain, semua perasaannya terlukiskan dalam bentuk gelembung – gelembung sabun. Sedih memang.

_Sekaiichi taisetsu na hito o omoinagara_

_Sakurairo no michi o hitori de aruita_

_Sekaiichi taisetsu na hito yo_

_I love you, bye bye…_

_Mado o aketara suikomareta yo_

_Itsumo to chigau akarusa no naka e haru no yume ga fukurande yuku_

_Maru de SHABON-dama asobi no youni_

_Hajikeru tabi ni mata atarashiku umarekawari_

_Kurikaeshiteku kibou_

_Fushigi na koto ni ima boku wa nanimo kowakunai_

_Kimi to hanareteite mo_

_Aaa, sora wa sora wa tsunagatteru kara_

_Donna koto mo norikoerareru_

_Itsuka itsuka ai ni yuketara_

_Kimi to SHABON-dama o tobasou_

_Have a nice life, to hitokoto o kaite kamihikouki de tobasou_

_Kikitai koto wa takusan aru n da yo, ki ni naru n da yo_

_Namida wa mou kawakimashita ka?_

_Egao wa torimodosemashita ka?_

_Toriaezu sono futatsu ni Yes to douka douka kotaete yo_

_Boku no hou wa ano hi no boku to utte kawatte maemuki na boy_

_Kaze ni fukarete, ohisama no shita de ase o nagashiteiru_

_Zayuu no mei mo kawatta yo_

_Genki ga areba nandemo tte no ni kawatta yo_

_Mou kimi no koto omoidashitemo setsunaku wa nai_

_Sakura no hanabira ga kimi no sora o mau goro_

_Boku wa tooi basho kara inotteru kimi ga shiawase de aru youni to…_

_Boku no moto ni ittsuu no tegami ga todoita_

"_Kekkonsuru koto ni narimashita" tte iu naiyou no tegami_

_Setsunakunai yo, betsu ni setsunakunai yo_

_Mou nantomo omottenai nante iikaseteru boku ga iru_

_Demo sora wa kaisei, toritachi wa naite, hana ga saki, marude haru no saiten_

_Boku ga naitecha dame darou_

_Kimi ni boku nari no shukufuku o okurou_

_Boku wa waratte kyou o ikiyou_

_Soba ni iru hito o daiji ni shiyou_

_Boku ga sawareru mono subete ni arittake no aijou o sosoide ikou_

_Smile again, smile again!_

_Tachidomaranaide haruka naru mirai e_

_Keep on, keep on!_

_PAATII (party) o tsuzuke, sawaide, waratte, te o agetekou_

_Smile again, smile again!_

_Tachidomaranaide haruka naru mirai e_

_Keep on, keep on!_

_PAATII (party) o tsuzuke, sawaide, waratte, te o agetekou_

_Boku ga kimi ni utau saigo no uta ni naru yo_

_Sukoshi no tsuyogari to hontou no shukufuku o_

_Sakura no hanabira ga boku no sora o mau kyou_

_Boku wa tooi basho kara sayonara no SHABON-dama o kimi ni tobasou..._

Tepat saat lagu berhenti, gerbang **Kuoh Academy** telah terpampang di hadapanku. Seperti biasa, belum ada satupun _manusia_ disini. Pengecualian untuk anggota **OSIS **yang sedang berpatrol, mereka... bukan... manusia, ingat itu.

Dapat kulihat sesosok iblis cantik berambut merah tua ini nampak berjalan kearah ku. Rambut panjangnya nampak berkibar tertiup angin, sungguh cantik mempeso- tunggu, apa yang kupirkan? Tidak, tidak! Kugelengkan kepala ini, berharap bisa menghilangkan sosok Tomoe.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun." Sapa Tomoe sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou mo, Tomoe." Ayolah Naruto! Jangan terlihat grogi di hadapannya.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu datang terlalu pagi."

"Hahaha, aku memang begitu orangnya."

Kami sempat terdiam. Angin kembali berhembus, meniup helaian rambut ku dan ia. Kalau boleh jujur, Tomoe sangat cantik... ya, dia sangat cantik.

'_Naruto-kun tampan sekali!_' Batin Sang pemilik marga Meguri itu. Wajahnya sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"A-aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun, a-aku harus melanjutkan patroli sekolah." Ucap Tomoe terbata – bata.

"Silahkan..."

'_Fyuuh... cobaan ini akhirnya dapat berakhir, terima kasih Kami-sa- auch!_' Rupanya iblis cantik satu ini lupa siapa dirinya.

"Dia manis sekali... Ah~ apa yang kupikirkan? Lupakan Naruto."

**-Normal POV-**

Dan begitulah kisah ambigu dari 2 sosok berbeda ras ini. Entah bagaimana akhirnya nanti. Kini, Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kearah kelas nya, 3-A.

Bangku, Komputer, Papan, dan lain – lain telah tertata rapi. Ruangan bernuansa putih ini nampak elegan. '_Petugas Piket bekerja dengan baik._'

Naruto duduk tepat di bangkunya, urutan pertama. Membuka tasnya dan mulai membaca buku – buku yang _mungkin_ dapat menambah wawasannya. Terlihat sebuah buku yang terlihat kusam dan kuno diantara buku – buku itu. Buku tersebut berwarna merah gelap. Tak ada judul sama sekali, _cover_ nya pun merah gelap polos. Sepertinya Yukigami ini nampak tertarik.

**Halaman Pertama**

_Dunia ini sangat luas. Sangat luas sampai kau tak mampu membayangkannya. Tak ada ujung bagi dunia ini. Selalu berputar pada titik porosnya._

_Suatu ketika, seorang penjelajah ternama menjelajah dunia ini sampai ke titik dibawah tanah. Dalam kedalaman yang jauh, ia menemukan sebuah senjata. Senjata yang amat menakutkan._

**Halaman Kedua**

_Senjata tersebut begitu mengerikan walau berbentuk sebuah pedang. Pedang yang gelap, hitam. Pedang dengan jiwa iblis tertanam di dalamnya. _

_**Hellsing**__. Nama pedang iblis tersebut. Sang penjelajah yang tertarik segera mengamati dan mencoba memegang pedang tersebut. _

_Mulanya tak ada keanehan, namun saat sarung pedang tersebut terbuka. Kegelapan muncul. Memakan jiwa sang Penjelajah._

**Halaman Ketiga**

_Pedang iblis tersebut hilang, tak diketahui keberadaannya. Hilang tanpa meninggalkan apapun kecuali raga Sang Penjelajah yang kosong akan jiwa._

_Tempat itu diketahui sekarang menjadi tempat mengerikan oleh penduduk sekitar. Tempat itu terletak tak jauh dari Desa Yoto. _

_Pedang tersebut menjadi sejarah mengerikan bagi umat manusia. Pedang kegelapan berjiwa Iblis, __**Hellsing**_.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, '_Apa cuma segini? Mana halaman yang lainnya?' _Saat membalikan halaman ketiga, nampak sebuah setengah halaman yang terlihat dirobek secara paksa. Terlihat sebuah gambar disana. Setengah bentuk pedang pedang berwarna hitam dengan bagian penghubung antara bilah dengan gagang berbentuk kepala _Oni_. Secara keseluruhan nampak mengerikan.

"Menarik, sepertinya aku harus menyelidikinya."

Karena terlalu berkutat pada pikirannya, Naruto tak sadar telah berada Rias disampingnya.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun." Sapa Rias.

"E-eh.. O-ohayou Rias. Kau mengagetkanku."

"Memangnya kau kenapa Naruto-kun? Apa yang kau lamunkan tadi? Dan... kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah kemarin?"

"Em... bukan apa – apa. Kemarin aku sedang tidak enak badan saja." Naruto mengeluarkan senyum menawannya.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa – apa katakan saja padaku ya."

"Ya..."

'_Ada yang aneh pada Naruto-kun, ah sudahlah. Lebih baik aku memikirkan tentang Rating Game 2 minggu lagi.'_

Saat Rias mulai berlalu menuju ruang klub nya, entah kenapa Naruto merasa ia terlalu sering melihat warna merah hari ini. '_Haah... merepotkan._'

Semilir angin lembut kembali menerbangkan surai pirang pengidap _Heterochrome_ itu. Menikmati belaian sang angin mau tak mau membuat mata Yukigami tersebut menutup. Terbawa oleh nikmatnya bunga tidur.

**Scene Break : After School**

Jam pulang sekolah adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi setiap siswa. Sama seperti halnya Naruto, ia merasa ada yang aneh dari tubuhnya hingga membuatnya ingin cepat – cepat pulang.

Arloji nya tepat menunjukkan pukul 0.5 _p.m, _"Sudah sore rupanya." Gumam Pemilik Nama Naruto Yukigami tersebut.

Langit mulai berwarna oranye, tanda bahwa Sang Raja Mentari akan tergantikan oleh Sang Ratu Malam. Tapak kaki terdengar sepanjang jalan yang dilalui Naruto. Tangannya dimasukkan kearah kantong saku. Mata berbeda warna miliknya memandang keadaan sekitar.

"Taman bermain ya..."

Iya ingat tempat ini, tempat bermainnya bersama ayah dan ibunya. Tempat yang penuh kenangan, tempat indah nan sempurna. Pikirannya kembali melayang kearah dirinya masih menjadi seorang bocah kecil berumur 5 tahun.

_**Flashback...**_

_Tampak Naruto kecil berlari – lari kecil menuju ayah dan ibunya. Kaki kecilnya berlarian di tempat bermain itu. _

"_Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, ayo kuta belmain ayunan!" Tangan kecilnya nampak menarik – narik baju kedua orang tua itu._

"_Ne, baiklah Naru-chan, ayo."_

_Naruto kecil nampak dengan riang bermain dengan ayunan tersebut dengan didorong oleh Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan-nya. Wajah berseri –seri terpampang di wajah chubby Naruto kecil. Senyuman terkembang disana._

"_Ayo Tou-chan! Kaa-chan! Dolong lebih kelas lagi!" Suara cadel Sang Yukigami kecil membuat kedua orang tua nya tertawa. _

"_Pegangan yang erat Naru-chan!" Ucap Sang Tou-chan._

_**Wush!**_

_Ayunan berayun – ayun kencang disitu, Naruto kecil makin gembira. Begitulah kehidupan harmonis keluarga Yukigami. _

_Minato Yukigami, sebagai seorang kepala keluarga merupakan seorang ayah yang baik hati, ramah, dan pekerja keras. Wajah rupawan milinya mampu memikat seorang Kushina Asaka. _

_Kushina Asaka atau yang sekarang bernama Kushina Yukigami adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang perhatian. Kebutuhan suami dan anaknya terpenuhi dengan baik oleh ketelatenan dirinya. Ia merupakan contoh istri dan ibu dambaan walau dengan sifat Tsunderenya itu._

"_Cudah dong Tou-chan. Nalu capek. Kita beli ec krim yuk."_

"_Baiklah, ayo kita pergi Naru-chan. Ayo Kushi-chan!"_

_Keluarga kecil tersebut nampak berjalan beriringan dengan Sang Yukigami kecil bergelayutan manja di pelukan Sang Tou-chan tercinta. _

_Selesai membeli ice cream, keluarga harmonis tersebut menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat sunset yang begitu indah. _

_Sebuah keluarga yang sempurna._

_**Flashback off...**_

Naruto melangkah kearah ayunan satu – satunya disitu. Di elus nya besi penyangga ayunan tersebut, kasar. Ayunan tersebut mulai berkarat. Sudah lama tak terpakai karena letaknya yang lumayan jauh dari arena bermain.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya disitu. _De Javu _rasanya. Ia mulai memainkan ayunan tersebut seorang diri dibawah sebuah pohon rindang sembari melihat anak – anak yang bermain.

Ia iri dengan mereka yang bisa menghabiskan sisa kanak – kanak nya degan orang tua. Berbeda dengan dirinya. Sebatang kara dari umur 10 tahun. Bekerja paruh waktu demi memenuhi kebutuhannya sebagai pelayan dari sebuah warung Ramen, Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Di tempat itu pula dirinya ditampung dan dibesarkan.

Desir angin lembut menggelitik wajah rupawan pemilik mata **Synesthesia** tersebut. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan pelan menuju apartemen miliknya.

"Tadaima..."

Seperti biasa, tak ada jawaban selamat datang bagi dirinya. Selalu seperti ini.

Naruto mulai merebahkan dirinya di kasur, besok adalah hari Minggu. Dan ia tak boleh melewatkan hari itu untuk mencari pedang iblis legendaris.

'_Tunggu Aku...__**Hellsing**__._'

Tanpa disadari oleh siapa pun, sebuah pedang hitam nampak bercahaya sebelum kembali meredup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

And CUT! Yo Minna!

Saya kembali membawakan chapter 2 dari The Red Eyes! Oke, di chap 2 ini, terjadi perubahan evolusi tingkat kedua pada mata Naruto. Bentuk mata kanannya itu kayak matanya Kurama.

DI chap ini juga, ditunjukkan bahwa Naruto bisa memegang Tombak Cahaya, namun dengan ukuran Malaikat Jatuh kelas rendah ^ Dan ya~ Ada Crack pair disini :D

Evolusi kedua **Synesthesia** Cuma setingkat Kokabiel, maaf kalo terlalu strong! Di Evo kedua ini, ada kegelapan yang menaungi Naruto, di evo ini, Naruto akan bersifat sadis, fisik nya berubah, dan maniak, dia bakal nyerang apapun. Karena di Evo kedua ini ada sebuah mata kiri yang- Ups, no more spoiler :v

Saatnya bales Review ^^ :

**Mizu No Arashi : **Wkwkwk, maklumi vroh ^

**Devan Boysteln : **Wkwkwk, sabar ya ^ Semoga aja fic ini lebih seru :D

**Ryoko **: Hahaha, lagi mood soalnya, ni dah lanjut.

**Lomboperang : **Nih udah muncul satu adegan ambigu Naruto ama Tomoe, dan ini mungkin bakal _Harem_ ^

**Last Ootsutsuki : **Lagi mood soalnya Pho :D See You ^

**Zero Akashi : **Ni Udah di Lanjut ^^

**ley : **Ni Udah lanjut sob :D

**uzuuchi 007 **: Udah di lanjut neh Bro :D ^^

**Girang Idzka Ramadhan : **Ah elu, oke oke :v

** .9 :** Bukan cuma kekuatan fisik bro, nih contohnya!

**Guest :** Kalo NaruRias bisa dipertimbangkan. Ni udah lanjut bro ^

**fumoruki : **Udh dilanjut nih! Makasih kalo ceritanya menarik.

**Awim Saluja :**Ululululu, bukan bro. Dia Cuma manusia spesial dengan mata spesial :D

**Kitsune : **Kita lihat seiring berjalannya cerita *Sok :v

**Esya. :** Udah di up nih Chap 2 nya ^^

Itu saja, terimakasih yang udah _Review, Follow, dan Favorite. Hontouni Arigatou ^ _*Bungkuk bungkuk

**WARN! Spoiler!**  
Di chap depan, bakal ada pencarian pedang iblis oleh Naruto! So keep wait and Review Minna!

Saya, Alan Sahlan 65 undur diri!

**Jaa Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, saya cukup senang akan chapter 2 kemarin, review – review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Tanpa banyak bacod lagi...**

**Saya persembahkan chapter 3 **_**The Red Eyes...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle :**_** The Red Eyes**_

**Author : Alan Sahlan 65**

**Disclaimer : **I do not OWN anything. Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Highschool DxD belong to Ichie Ishibumi.

**Rate : **_**M**_untuk jaga – jaga.

**Warning : **_Typo(s), Gaje, Ancur, __**First Story**__, __**Alternate Universe!**__, __**Strong!Naru, Maybe OOC**__, __**OC!**_

**Keterangan : **

"Hai." – berbicara

'_Hai.'_ – membatin

"**Bodoh.**" – **Dewa, Monster, God, Jurus, Dll – berbicara**

'_**Bodoh**_**.**' – **Dewa, Monster, God, Dll - membatin**

**[Bagus.] - Sacred Gear berbicara**

**[Boost!] – Kekuatan Sacred Gear**

_**Kuoh Academy**_** – **Keterangan Tempat

**Summary : **_Hitam – Putih adalah Naungannya. Berjalan dalam abu – abunya kehidupan dunia. Tak peduli halangan, tak peduli rintangan, ia akan melewatinya. Satu – satunya Survivor dari percobaan massal, namun ia tak berhenti, Terus melangkah lurus kedepan. Karena ialah pewaris sah dari Mata berkah, __**The Red Eyes. **_

_**Perhatian! :**_

_Latar cerita dimulai setelah scene penyelamatan Asia!_

_Kekuatan Mata __**Synesthesia **__Naruto memiliki 3 tahapan._

_Naruto akan menjadi __**Godlike! **__secara bertahap. _

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol "Back".**_

**Let's Begin The Story Nyan~**

**La~**

**La~**

**La~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : First Part of Searching For The Blade **| Sebuah sumur misterius dan Pedang Kematian

Berjalan penuh sunyi, Naruto melangkah di atas tanah sembab tersebut. Jalan setapak yang memang agak kecil itu dikelilingi oleh pohon – pohon sakura yang senantiasa memperlihatkan daun – daun indahnya.

Mata berbeda warna tersebut sejenak bergulir kearah kelopak – kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan diatas tanah coklat basah. Banyak nya orang berlalu lalang disini mau tak mau membuat kelopak tersebut terinjak – injak. Permata indah berwarna merah muda tersebut nampak menempel dengan tanah sembab di bawahnya.

Tiang – tiang lampu telah berjejer di kiri – kanan jalan. Suasana pedesaan nampak memancar kuat disini.

Ya, Desa Yoto. Desa yang penuh akan bunga sakura. Lagipula, sekarang sedang berlangsung awal musim semi. Membuat bunga – bunga sakura tumbuh mekar dengan indahnya memperlihatkan mahkota nya. Walau tak semua bunga, namun tetap saja menghibur mata yang memandangnya.

Tepat di hadapannya, berdiri sebuah gerbang besar pertanda bahwa Naruto telah tiba di Desa Yoto. Nampak berjejer stand – stand disini, walau masih pagi namun tetap saja sudah mulai berdatangan pengunjung lokal maupun dari mancanegara. Ya, inilah Festival tahunan Yoto. Festival yang diselenggarakan saat awal musim semi tiba. Entah karena apa, Naruto pun tak tahu. Sama sekali tak ada satupun informasi di berbagai media mengenai kenapa diselenggarakannya festival ini.

Naruto yang kini mengenakan pakaian _casual_ berupa kaos putih polos dilapisi jaket Jingga-hitam miliknya yang dipadukan dengan celana _jeans_ panjang dan sebuah sepatu kets hitam serta sebuah topi hitam, berjalan penuh selidik. Matanya bergulir ke segala arah, mengobservasi wilayah asing yang baru kali ini dipijakinya.

'_Orang – orang, check. Festival, check. Pohon sakura, check. Stand, check. Tak ada yang aneh disini._'

Sekilas memang tak ada yang janggal disini, semua berjalan dengan normal. Sama sekali tak ada keanehan. "Kira – kira, siapa yang tahu pasal pedang tersebut?" Naruto kembali memutar otak nya. '_Pedagang? Tidak mereka tidak tahu apa – apa, orang – orang sekitar sini? Sama saja. Hm... Kepala Desa? Mungkin ia tau._'

Setelah mengetahui orang yang tepat untuk bertanya, Naruto harus menahan dirinya untuk tak menjambak rambutnya. Bagaimana caranya ia pergi jika tak tahu tempatnya? Akh... otak bodoh Sang Yukigami selalu keluar disaat tak terduga.

Melihat seseorang di depannya, Naruto mencoba bertanya pada pemuda yang nampaknya seperti seorang turis itu. "Permisi, apa anda tahu tempat Kepala Desa?" Naruto mencoba bertanya secara sopan.

"Hm... Kepala Desa? Kau lurus saja, nanti ada pertigaan, kau belok kiri, selanjutnya kalau sudah sampai dengan jalan buntu, tembus saja! Nah disitu tempatnya."

Naruto hanya terdiam... terdiam dan terdiam. Wajahnya nampak menujukan keraguan tak terkira, bengong face ditunjukan oleh Naruto.

1 detik berlalu... Sang turis masih setia memancarkan senyuman tanpa dosa miliknya.

4 detik berlalu... Sang turis mulai kebingungan.

10 detik berlalu... Sang turis mulai mencoba bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

**Buagh!**

Kepala Sang Turis yang tidak diketahui namanya tersebut mendapat tempeleng hangat dari Naruto. "Mati saja, bullshit."

Pemuda Yukigami tersebut kembali berjalan sembari mengutuk Turis tak berdosa tersebut. '_Turis sialan, kampret!_'

Berjalan tak tentu arah, entah dimana, Naruto telah tiba di sebuah bangunan ala rumah tradisional Jepang. Mata Naruto bergulir keatas hanya untuk melihat papan bertuliskan, "Kantor Kepala Desa Yoto". "Yosh! Tingkat_ luck_ ku masih berada di atas rata – rata."

Kaki pemuda SMA tersebut melangkah menaiki tangga. Di hadapannya sudah berdiri sesosok orang tua dengan rambut putih ubanan dengan janggut yang tak kalah putih. Wajah nya berkeriput dengan tanda – tanda penuaan yang nampak jelas. Kimono khas festival nampak membalut tubuh nya.

"Permisi, apa anda tahu dimana Kepala Desa?"

Mata orang tua tersebut memandang tajam Naruto, yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto bergidik. "Mau apa kau?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbincang dengan beliau pasal pedang iblis legendaris yang sudah menghilang beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu." Naruto mengutarakan tujuannya ke sini pada orang tua tersebut.

Mata orang tua tersebut membulat sebelum kembali seperti sedia kala. "Mari ikut aku."

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki Kantor Kepala Desa tersebut. Baru selangkah Naruto memasuki pintu, ia hanya menjerit kagum dalam hatinya melihat _interior _Kantor Kepala Desa Yoto tersebut. Semua berbahan kayu. Pintu Kayu, Lantai Kayu, Dinding Kayu, Perabotan Kayu. Semua Kayu. Tentu dengan beberapa _furniture_ dengan bahan bukan kayu lainnya.

"Emmm, orang tua-san-"

"Kagami. Kagami Youka."

"Emmm, Kagami-san, sebenarnya dimana Kepala Desanya?"

Orang Tua yang bernama Kagami tersebut berhenti mendadak yang membuat Naruto ikut berhenti. Kagami berbalik arah, dan mulai berbisik pada Naruto, "Akulah... Kepala Desanya..."

**Wush~ **

Semilir angin lembut membelai surai mereka. Namun ingat, ini buka adegan Yaoi, _damnit_! Mata Naruto membulat, "M-maafkan aku Kagami-san."

"Ahaha, tak apa anak muda. Jadi, apa tujuanmu kemari?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Aku... ingin mencari sebuah pedang iblis legendaris yang konon hilang di sekitar desa ini."

"Pedang Iblis Legendaris?... **Hellsing**?" Kagami mencoba menerka – nerka sembari mengorek kembali ingatan masa lalunya mengenai cerita turun – temurun Sang Pedang Iblis.

"Yap. Apakah anda tahu?"

"Pedang itu... sangat misterius. Sudah diceritakan turun – temurun dalam keluarga Kepala Desa. Hilang tanpa jejak, konon, orang yang mengambilnya tak bisa kembali lagi. Kau harus berhati – hati anak muda."

"Tentu. Jadi dimana letaknya, Kagami-san?"

Kagami terdiam kembali, sinar mentari dan hiruk pikuk keramaian diluar seakan hanyalah sebuah gambar _visual_ tanpa suara... sunyi. "Aku tak tau pasti... namun, kau bisa berjalan lurus dari sini, ketika tiba disebuah pohon besar berwarna coklat tua dengan berbagai sayatan, kau perlu belok kiri hingga tiba di sebuah sumur. Kebanyakan orang mengatakan pernah merasakan aura misterius dari situ, kukira itu tempatnya. Selamat berjuang Anak Muda."

Senyum mengembang di wajah rupawan Naruto, ia membungkuk melakukan _ojigi_, "Ha'i. Terima kasih Kagami-san."

Naruto berjalan keluar dengan semangat penuh, '_Tunggu aku... __**Hellsing**_.'

**T.R.D**

**Issei POV...**

"Ayo berjuang, minna!"

Teriakan Buchou kembali keluar untuk kesekian kalinya. Latihan berat kembali kami jalani. Ya, kami sedang berlatih untung mengalahkan Si Yakitori brengsek bersama harem miliknya. _Lucky Devil!_

Aku, Issei Hyoudo, Iblis Pemula keluarga Gremory, _pawn_ dari Rias Gremory. Hidupku memang penuh sial. Menjadi orang mesum, ditipu malaikat jatuh tepat saat berkencan, mati untuk pertama kalinya, dihidupkan menjadi iblis oleh Buchou, menjalani hidup baru menjadi iblis.

Sungguh memusingkan, namun ada untungnya! Aku bisa melihat Rias Buchou, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, dan Asia Argento, _pengecualian untuk Kiba Yuuto_. Uwaah~ walau menjadi iblis, tapi jika melihat pemandangan indah seperti itu... aku rela menjadi iblis Kami-sa, ugh, aku lupa.

"Terus berjuang Issei-kun."

_The Prince of Kuoh Academy, Bishounen_, Yuuto Kiba menyemangatiku. "Urus saja dirimu, Pria Tampan!"

Responnya hanya tersenyum, apa tidak capek tersenyum terus? Ah sudahlah, itu urusan dia, aku tak peduli.

Kini kami berada di Villa milik keluarga Gremory di Venezuela. Serasa berlibur saja. Tempat ini begitu indah dengan kolam renang luas, pohon – phon yang tumbuh rimbun, rumah makan, ah~ nikmatnya.

Kami mulai latihan dengan olah fisik, menaiki ratusan anak tangga dengan... beban belasan kilogram yang ada di tas masing – masing! Kau pikir ini enteng hanya karena kami iblis?! Kami tetap makhluk hidup, sialan!

Belasan anak tangga telah kami lalui dengan cucuran keringat letih, ah maaf ku koreksi sedikit, belasan anak tangga telah _mereka_ lewati dengan cucuran keringat letih. Ya, mereka telah berhasil menaiki belasan, namun aku? Yeah, aku berhasil menaiki 5 anak tangga! Suatu pencapaian luar biasa bagi kaum iblis bukan? Kan? Kan? Kan?

Ratusan anak tangga ini menuju kearah sebuah Dojo milik keluarga Gremory. Tempat latihan ala Gremory akan terjadi disana. Percayalah.

"Ayo Ise-kun, berjuanglah!"

Ah, teriakan Buchou menjadi penyemangatku, "Tentu Buchou!"

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

Aku berjuang menyusul mereka, belasan anak tangga berhasil kulewati, menghiraukan cucuran keringat di tubuhku. Aku, Issei Hyoudo, akan terus berjuang! Aku akan melawan Phenex dan Harem nya itu dan menyelamatkan Buchou!

**Normal POV...**

Terus menaiki anak tangga, _peerage _milik Rias beserta Rias itu sendiri akhirnya sampai ke sebuah Dojo. Sebuah Dojo luas dan besar kelihatannya, diapit oleh 2 pohon kelapa yang besar dan menjulang tinggi lengkap dengan sebuah kolam renang di sampingnya.

Tanah di sekitar situ masih terlihat becek, akibat hujan semalam mungkin. Issei berlari mendahului mereka semua, melupakan semuanya, dan fokus kepada kolam renang, entah apa pikirannya. Namun yang jelas, aliran darah terlihat jelas mengalir melalui kedua lubang hidungnya. _If You Know What I Mean_. Sedangkan Rias dan yang lain hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah konyol Sang Pewaris salah satu **Sacred Gear Longinus**.

"Ara, ara, nampaknya Ise-kun bersemangat sekali, ufufufu."

Akeno hanya mengeluarkan tawa sadisnya. Kebiasaan Sang _Queen of Sadistic_.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita menyusul dia. Tunggu kami Ise-kun!"

**T.R.D**

**Drap! **

**Drap!**

Naruto nampak berlari kecil mengikuti jalan setapak tersebut. Jalan tersebut cukup kecil, namun nampak indah karena dikelilingi oleh Pohon Sakura dan Pohon Bambu khas Desa Yoto. Matahari nampak masih bersinar terang di atas kepala Sang Yukigami. Mata _Heterochrome _miliknya nampak sesekali bergulir kearah samping jalan sambil mengingat perkataan Kagami.

'_Lurus terus sampai tiba di sebuah Pohon berwarna coklat tua penuh sayatan. Oke!_'

Kembali berjalan, Naruto mulai terlihat letih. Kakinya nampak bergetar seakan tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri. **Bruk!** Tubuhnya jatuh terjerembab keatas tanah lembab di bawahnya. Naruto mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang luka sisa pertarungannya dengan Dohnaseek. Walau 2 hari telah berlalu, namun sakitnya masih tetap terasa. Tombak Cahaya memang tak bisa dianggap remeh, walau untuk ukuran seorang Manusia.

Pemuda Yukigami tersebut memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kekarnya memegang erat luka goresan yang cukup besar pada bahu kanan nya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang diderita. Mata berbeda warna miliknya bergulir kearah kiri-kanan, namun tetap saja tak ada orang yang lewat, walau hanya sekedar untuk memberi bantuan... malang sekali.

Semilir angin lembut membelai wajah rupawan miliknya dan menerbangkan surai pirang khas Yukigami tersebut. Naruto mencoba merasakan apa yang disebut ketenangan... ketenangan batin. Salah satunya dengan duduk bersila tanpa melakukan apapun, tetap tenang dan fokus lalu rasakan alam itu menjadi naungan-mu. Hal ini biasa disebut dengan Bertapa. Mencapai titik tertinggi dalam hal ke-fokusan dan ketenangan diri.

Bertapa membuat raga dan batin menjadi tentram. Letih dan capai dapat hilang dengan hanya melakukan ini. Namun ingat, hanya sebagian _kecil _saja dari seluruh orang di dunia yang dapat melakukan ini, dan Naruto bersama mendiang gurunya termasuk dalam sebagian _kecil _itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, indera Naruto mulai kehilangan fungsinya, pikirannya tetap tertuju pada ketenangan itu sendiri. Seakan ia memiliki dunia sendiri dalam pikirannya. Energi Alam mulai memasuki pori – pori tubuhnya, meresap perlahan namun tetap. Energi tersebut terpusat pada satu titik pusat yang kemudian terpecah menyebar ke seluruh titik tubuhnya. Otak, Mata, Perut, Jantung, Tangan, dan lutut adalah ke-8 titik tubuh yang akan menjadi tempat tersimpannya energi tersebut.

Seseorang yang sudah dimasuki oleh Energi Alam akan berubah menjadi Mode Sage atau mode Pertapa. Mode Sage sendiri bermacam – macam, tergantung dari perantara Mode Sage itu sendiri. Anehnya, Mode Sage memiliki perantara seekor hewan atau _familiar_. Katak, Ular, Siput, Gagak, sampai Naga.

Naruto sendiri memiliki Mode Sage Naga yang tentunya berbeda dengan ular walau mereka masih satu _famili_. Mode Sage Naga Naruto dapatkan dari pelatihan mendiang gurunya. Mode ini membuat fisik Sang Pemakai berubah, walau tak total, namun cukup berbeda.

Mata pemakai akan menjadi vertikal berwarna emas terang. Rambutnya memanjang sampai ke punggung. Badannya menjadi sedikit lebih kekar. Tatapannya menajam. Kekuatan fisiknya meningkat. Pemakai juga menjadi lebih gesit, _fleksibel_, dan lincah. Jika mode ini digabung dengan mata Synesthesia milik Naruto yang dapat memaksimalkan indera ke titik tertinggi maka... anda bisa membayangkannya sendiri.

Setelah Energi Alam dalam tubuh Naruto terpecah menuju 8 titik tersebut, fisik Naruto mulai mengalami perubahan seperti diatas. Pendar kuning lembut mulai menguar dari tubuhnya. Segala letih dan sakit yang dialaminya sirna, walau tak seberapa. Namun, sama seperti kekuatan lainnya, Mode Sage juga beresiko, pengguna dapat pingsan bahkan mati jika menggunakan Mode Sage secara berlebihan atau _over_ tanpa henti. Maka dari itu, Naruto harus berhati – hati dan menggunakan nya secara efektif.

Energi Alam ini juga dapat habis tentunya. Pertapaan diperlukan untuk men-_charge_ Mode Sage kembali. Andaikan Naruto bisa menduplikat diri, sayangnya ia tak bisa.

Naruto berdiri dari pertapaannya. Angin mengibarkan surai panjang sepunggung miliknya.

**Deg!**

'_I-ini!? Tak salah lagi, ini adalah pedang tersebut!_'

Merasakan aura negatif yang mengusiknya, Naruto segera bergegas mencari asal aura tersebut. **Drap! Drap! **Larian kencangnya menciptakan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat hingga menerbangkan daun – daun sakura yang menempel di tanah.

Sekian lama berlari, Pemuda Yukigami tersebut sampai ke sebuah sumur tua, sedang Sang Mentari mulai beranjak ke barat... sore hari. Aura negatif terasa begitu kuat di dalam sumur tersebut! Seakan menjadi terkaman bagi yang mendengar. Suara – suara bak melodi kematian keluar dari dalam sumur tua tersebut.

Sumur yang tertutup sebuah batu besar penuh lumut. Jika tak ada batu lumut tersebut, kau bisa melihat kegelapan tanpa dasar yang akan menenggelamkan mu dalam jaminan lautan kesakitan. Naruto mencoba mengangkat, menghancurkan, bahkan memukul batu tersebut untuk membuka nya, namun nihil, tak bisa. Menunjukkan seberapa kuatnya batu tersebut. Semakin ia mencoba, semakin kuat aura negatif yang mencoba menjatuhkan mental nya... _mental breakdown_, untung bagi Sang Yukigami yang mempunyai Sage Mode yang bisa menetralisir energi negatif karena pada dasarnya, Energi Alam adalah sebuah energi murni yang berasal dari Alam itu sendiri. Energi yang tak habis oleh waktu maupun penggunaan, energi murni yang berterbangan di udara tanpa disadari, dan energi yang murni tanpa campur tangan manusia maupun _makhluk hidup lainnya_.

"Sial. Lihat saja batu tua! Akan kuhancurkan kau!" Teriak Naruto.

Menutup matanya, Naruto meng-konstrasikan energi berwarna emas di kedua telapak tangan nya yang menjurus kedepan. Mencoba fokus dalam penciptaan sebuah serangan skala kecil namun memiliki efek cukup berbahaya. Sebuah bola emas mini seukuran bola tennis tersebut mulai yang telah terkonsentrat tersebut memadat dan... **BOOOM!**

Ledakan beradius 5 meter tersebut menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang di hadapannya. Tanah hancur, pohon – pohon sakura dan pohon bambu yang rusak parah, dan kerusakan yang lumayan parah lainnya. "Ck, **Dragon Blast** tak berhasil."

**Dragon Blast** adalah tekhnik ciptaan Naruto yang menggunakan prinsip **Dragon Shot **milik Issei. Energi dari **Dragon Blast **berasal 100% dari Mode Sage Naga milik Sang Yukigami. Menghancurkan, Membelah, bahkan menggilas benda dalam laju nya.

Berjalan perlahan menuju sumur yang masih tetap kokoh tersebut, Naruto bisa melihat jelas diatas batu tersebut terukir sebuah gambar Matahari dan Pelangi.

"Apa maksudnya? Matahari? Pelangi?" Naruto mencoba memutar otak, "Tunggu... mari kita coba cara ini!"

Naruto melihat 4 buah batu licin yang datar permukaannya, _yang untungnya tak hancur terkena __**Dragon Blast**__. _

"Matahari tak bisa langsung menyinari sumur ini karena jarak yang terpaut jauh antara Matahari dan Sumur. Sumur yang berada tepat pada arah jam 12 tak mungkin mendapat penyinaran langsung dari Matahari yang berada pada arah jam 3. 3 Batu datar tersebut dapat digunakan sebagai perantara cahaya. 1 batu akan berada tepat pada arah jam 3, diatas sebuah batu besar agar mendapat penyinaran langsung. Jarak dari sumur sekitar 10 meter."

Naruto segera melakukan langkah pertama, yaitu memindahkan 1 batu keatas sebuah batu besar. Cahaya Matahari terpantul disana, yap, Naruto menggunakan metode sederhana, yaitu _refleksi_ cahaya. Batu pertama tersebut diarahkan serong ke kanan. Hanya setengah kanan, bukan seluruhnya.

"Kemudian... hm.. 1 batu lagi akan berada pada arah jam 4, 2 meter di depan batu pertama. Yang... diarahkan serong kiri, menghadap batu pertama namun 1 meter di samping kanannya. Maka, cahaya akan terpantul ke tanah."

"Batu ketiga akan berada tepat di arah datangnya pantulan cahaya yang kemudian diserong kan ke kanan, sama seperti batu pertama."

Naruto kembali melakukan langkah selanjutnya.

"Yang terakhir, geser batu keempat ke arah jam 4, sama seperti batu kedua. Dan batu terakhir berada 2 meter dari sumur. Maka akan terjadi _refleksi _cahaya zig – zag antara batu 1,2, 3, dan 4, menuju sumur. "

**Singg! Drrrttt!**

Saat cahaya mentari menghadap kearah sumur, batu mulai terbuka setengah nya, menampakan sumur gelap yang kelam.

"Selanjutnya, bagaimana dengan Pelangi? Pikirkan Naruto!"

Naruto mulai jatuh tersungkur, Mode Sage nya telah habis, topinya terlepas menampakan surai pirang pendek miliknya. "Shit. Kenapa habis disaat seperti ini!? Kusoo!"

Ia telah berjanji, tak boleh kalah di tengah jalan dalam pencarian **Hellsing**. Tak boleh! Dan Naruto Yukigami tak pernah melanggar janjinya! Karena... itulah jalan hidupnya!

Naruto mulai bangun, berdiri tegap. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa. Ia adalah Naruto Yukigami! Anak dari Minato Yukigami dan Kushina Asaka. Ia tak boleh lengah, tak boleh lemah, dan tak boleh kalah!

"Ayo Naruto! Kuatkan dirimu!"

Pelangi berasal dari _dispersi _(Penguraian) cahaya/ warna putih. Cahaya putih seperti cahay matahari adalah cahaya _polikromatik_, cahaya yang tersusun atas beberapa komponen warna. Cahaya matahari tersusun atas beberapa spektrum warna yaitu; Merah, Jingga, Kuning, Hijau, Biru, Nila, dan Ungu. Yang akan terlihat jika melewati prisma atau titik – ti- tunggu, Prisma! Itu dia yang Naruto Yukigami butuhkan!

Untung Naruto selalu membawa Prisma kemana – mana, jangan salahkan ia, salahkan hobinya yang suka mengumpulkan benda – benda unik.

Mengeluarkan Prisma dari sakunya, Naruto berdiri diatas sebuah batu, menghadapkan prisma kearah matahari dan sumur. Namun itu susah! Percayalah, Kau tak akan tau jika kau belum mencobanya sendiri.

Jarak yang terpaut cukup jauh, membuat Naruto harus bersusah payah mengarahkan pelangi kearah sumur. Setelah berhasil, yang mengobarkan stamina cukup wow, akhirnya sumur tersebut terbuka.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati sumur tersebut, tertatih – tatih jalannya. Energi negatif yang menguar kuat seakan membuat Naruto tersungkur jatuh. Namun, ya, ia akan mencoba sampai ia berhasil, itulah Naruto Yukigami.

Sampai di bibir sumur, pandangan nya menggelap. Ia oleng dan jatuh kedalam kelamnya sumur dari pedang kematian.

Sebelum mata Naruto benar – benar tertutup... ia dapat melihat lautan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**... Mayat, Tengkorak, dan Darah.**

**To Be Continued**

Hai Minna, apa kabar?

Oke, oke, jangan menatapku seperti itu, ya, saya tau bahwa saya telah menelantarkan fic ini berminggu – minggu, jadi saya mohon maaf, karena jadwal saya sangat padat. Hontou ni Gomenasai!

Oke, ini hanya chap 2 ( First Part ) dari **The Red Eyes** tentang pencarian pedang tak ada action, tapi, saya usahakan chap depan ( Second Part Of Searching The Blade) akan full action! Jadi jangan risau minna ^-^ Maaf jika words nya sedikit, saya hanya bisa menulis 3K+ per-chapter.

Dan ya, saya bakal hiatus sementara karena UKK, kalian mungkin bisa menebak usia saya berapa, yang jelas saya masih SMP ^^ Oke, itu saja, Thank You~ and ~ **Review Please Minna! **

Alan Sahlan 65 undur diri,  
Jaa ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Bahaya dan ancaman.

Selalu mengintai dibalik gelapnya sebuah bayangan. Tak ada yang bisa menghindari, tak ada pula yang dapat melawan. Semua seperti sudah tertulis dalam suratan takdir hidup seorang individu. Tak peduli ia apa, bahaya akan selalu bersamanya...

Dikala Sang Mentari berhenti memberi cahaya nya pada Dunia ini, Sang Ratu Malam menjadi Primadona dalam kelam. Hiruk pikuk kebisingan seakan menjadi suatu keheningan semata dalam malam.

Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu. Bahwa kalian tak sendiri, perhatikan belakangmu, depan, kiri, maupun kanan. Mereka setia mengawasi. Mencari waktu yang tepat hanya untuk memulai sebuah perburuan.

Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagiku untuk melindungi kalian yang berharga. Aku akan terus berjuang, sampai ardarah ini mencapai tetes terakhirnya. Melindungi yang menjadi kewajiban, menjaga yang kusayangi.

Terus seperti itu...

Sama halnya dalam darah ku mengalir sungai kesetiaan. Dalam detak jantungku, bersiap ribuan pasukan semangat berkobar.

Aku... tak pernah sendiri... Aku memiliki kekuatan... Teman... dan Kasih Sayang. Maka dari itu, Aku... akan terus berjuang sampai Hari Penghakiman itu tiba!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle :**_** The Red Eyes**_

**Author : Alan Sahlan 65**

**Disclaimer : **I do not OWN anything. Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Highschool DxD belong to Ichie Ishibumi.

**Rate : **_**M**_untuk jaga – jaga.

**Warning : **_Typo(s), Gaje, Ancur, __**First Story**__, __**Alternate Universe!**__, __**Strong!Naru, Maybe OOC**__, __**OC!**_

**Keterangan : **

"Hai." – berbicara

'_Hai.'_ – membatin

"**Bodoh.**" – **Dewa, Monster, God, Jurus, Dll – berbicara**

'_**Bodoh**_**.**' – **Dewa, Monster, God, Dll - membatin**

**[Bagus.] - Sacred Gear berbicara**

**[Boost!] – Kekuatan Sacred Gear**

_**Kuoh Academy**_** – **Keterangan Tempat

**Summary : **_Hitam – Putih adalah Naungannya. Berjalan dalam abu – abunya kehidupan dunia. Tak peduli halangan, tak peduli rintangan, ia akan melewatinya. Satu – satunya Survivor dari percobaan massal, namun ia tak berhenti, Terus melangkah lurus kedepan. Karena ialah pewaris sah dari Mata berkah, __**The Red Eyes. **_

_**Perhatian! :**_

_Latar cerita dimulai setelah scene penyelamatan Asia!_

_Kekuatan Mata __**Synesthesia **__Naruto memiliki 3 tahapan._

_Naruto akan menjadi __**Godlike! **__secara bertahap. _

_Bahasa susah dimengerti._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol "Back".**_

_**NOTE ! : Nama Pedang Iblis akan kuganti menjadi Akuma no Ken, bukan Hellsing lagi.**_

**Let's Begin The Story Nyan~**

**La~**

**La~**

**La~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : Second Part of Searching For The Blade **| Bahaya yang mengancam (Gak nyambung ama isinya -_-)

Mata ini bukanlah kutukan. Bukan pula sebuah berkah. Mata ini hanya sebuah hasil eksperimen yang dianggap gagal. Kegagalan yang menjadi sebuah batu loncatan untuk mengubah takdir hidup miliknya. Karena Naruto yakin, ia akan menjadi seseorang yang akan membuat dunia ini menjadi lebih baik.

Tapi, sekarang ia hanyalah seonggok debu dalam triliunan makhluk yang ada. Ia harus terus berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih untuk mengubah takdir dunia ini... dan untuk membalaskan dendam kematian yang terkasih dalam hidupnya kepada Sang Ular.

Naruto selalu bermimpi, ia akan menjadi penentu dunia ini. Menggenggam sebuah suratan takdir untuk melawan kuasa dari sang Tombak Tuhan. Semua sudah tertulis, takdir hidupnya... melawan sang Dewa berwujud Tombak Tuhan, Sang **True Longinus**. Perwujudan serpihan kekuatan sang Pemegang Takdir, ayah bagi malaikat.

Namun semua nya hanyalah mimpi... atau mungkin ilusi. Kenyataannya memang menyakitkan. Ia belum kuat, jauh dari kuat. Ia hanya kuat jika menggunakan mata ini. Mata yang sampai saat ini ia tak tau cara menguasainya.

Seperti sekarang, ia hanya bisa terduduk lemah dalam lautan mayat yang bergelimpangan. Melihat belasan mayat tentu membuat mental Naruto menurun. Sejujurnya ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa! Yang menjadi luar biasa setelah menjadi bahan percobaan gila.

Dinding – dinding tempat tersebut kusam, seakan – akan mampu runtuh kapan saja. Naruto tak tahu, ia jatuh dari bibir sumur, tak sadarkan diri dan kemudian dikagetkan dengan gelimpangan mayat. Yukigami muda tersebut berpikir ini hanyalah sebuah sumur, nyatanya tempat ini nampak seperti sebuah ruangan rahasia.

Aura negatif terasa begitu kuat dari ujung tempat ini. Ujung yang tertutup tebalnya kehitaman bayangan.

"**HAHAHA!**"

Suara tawa menggelegar di tempat ini. Suara yang begitu mencekam. Lalu terlihat seorang manus- bukan, itu bukan manusia. Itu monster.

Rupanya saja yang seorang manusia, nyatanya ia sedang memakan bangkai mayat disitu. Bibirnya memerah karena darah. Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang menjanjikan sebuah kesakitan. Taring mencuat dari sela bibir merah penuh darah itu. Dan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, ia takut. Ia masih ingin hidup dan mengambil pedang itu. Pedang yang dapat membantunya menguasai kekuatan penuh dari mata ini.

"SIAPA KAU!?" Teriak Sang Yukigami.

"**Khukhukhu... Nfufuufuf... HUAHAHA! Mangsa... baru...**"

Dan secepat kilat manusia atau kita sebut saja monster yang telah termakan kegelapan Abadi **Hellsing** tersebut melaju kencang menuju Naruto, tak mengidahkan gelimpangan mayat yang diinjaknya.

**Bagh!**

Satu pukulan penuh berhasil Naruto tahan. Naruto berusaha melancarkan _counter attack_ dengan menendang perut monster itu.

Bangkit dari jatuhnya, Sang Monster segera menyiapkan kuku – kuku tajamnya, berusaha merobek tubuh Pemuda Yukigami tersebut. Dengan lihai Naruto melompat, melakukan roll, dan bergerak menghindari serangan bringas Monster tersebut.

"**Sialan... kemari... kau...!**"

Dan monster tersebut mulai mengeluarkan Pedang Iblis dari Sarung yang telah menetralisir energi negatif dari bilah tajam pedang tersebut.

"Ugh." Naruto jatuh terduduk, ia tak kuat melawan pancaran energi iblis tersebut. Saat ia menatap pedang tersebut, matanya terasa terbakar. Ia sudah tak mampu menetralisir energi negatif tersebut karena Mode Sage Naga nya sudah habis.

**Dugh! BRAK! **"Gah!"

Satu tendangan kuat melemparkan Naruto menghantam dinding kusam dari ruangan tersebut. Bau anyir darah yang begitu menyegat sudah tak menjadi masalah bagi indera penciuman miliknya. Naruto mulai bangkit secara perlahan, rasa sakit yang didera masih tetap bersarang pada punggungnya. Pemuda tersebut mulai berkonsentrasi, menutup matanya, dan membuka tahap pertama dari **Synesthesia**.

"**Synesthesia : Kai!**"

Naruto berlari cepat kearah sang Monster, dengan secepat kilat sebuah kepalan tangan akan bersarang ke wajah monster itu, namun **Tang! **Sebuah pedang menghalangi laju kepalan tersebut. Aura hitam terus menguar dari pedang iblis tersebut, menyelimuti kepalan tangan Sang Penyandang Marga Yukigami. Terus merambat sampai ke pergelangan bahu dan tangan kanannya.

**Naruto POV...**

Pertarungan dengan sang Monster belum usai dan tanganku mulai mengalami gejala aneh yang terus merambat sampai ke dada. Kembali merambat sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhku oleh warna hitam pekat. Mata ku merah menyala, serasa terbakar oleh kobaran api Amaterasu.

**Deg!**

Aku mulai menutup mataku, tak tahan akan rasa panas yang kuderita. Saat mata ini terbuka, kulihat pada genangan air yang berada dibawahku. Parasku telah berubah, rambutku memanjang sampai sepundak, jambang ku telah mencapai dagu, dan taring mulai muncul di mulutku. Aura hitam nampak menari liar di sekitar raga ku.

Dan yang paling menakutkan, mata ku telah berubah menjadi merah vertikal...

**Deg!**

Saat mataku menghadap kedepan, dapat kulihat monster itu berlari kearahku sambil berusaha membelah 2 tubuhku secara vertikal. Aku yang tak tau harus bagaimana tiba – tiba langsung melakukan roll kesamping dan menghantamkan lututku kearah wajahnya.

**Swing..Brak!**

Monster tersebut terlempar dan menghancurkan tembok dibelakangnya. Aku bingung... itu terlalu spontan. Ada apa dengan tubuhku ini sebenarnya Kami-sama!?

"**GROAAAR!**" Monster tersebut bangun dan mengambil pedangnya, lalu melompat kearahku sambil mengacungkan pedang Iblis tersebut, berusaha menusuk jantung. Semua serasa melambat, aku menggerakkan tubuhku ke kanan, mencoba menghindari tusukan maut itu. Semua energi negatif dari pedang tersebut sudah tak terasa, bahkan serasa menjadi energi tambahan bagiku.

Saat pedang tersebut mulai melewatiku, _uppercut_ keras kulancarkan pada dagunya membuat pedang tersebut ikut terlempar. Tanganku secara tak sadar bergerak menuju gagang pedang tersebut.

**Dap! DUAR!**

Pedang tersebut bercahaya lalu meledak dalam genggaman tanganku. Aku tak tau kenapa dan bagaimana ini semua terjadi, spontanitas dan reflek.

_Pedang tersebut berubah..._

Gagangnya menjadi berwarna hitam legam, penyambung antara Bilah dengan Gagang berubah menjadi suatu kepala Oni berwarna Hitam kemerah – merahan. Dan terakhir.. Bilah pedang tersebut berubah menjadi berwarna merah... semerah warna darah.

**Normal POV...**

Pedang tersebut mengeluarkan aura yang sama seperti Naruto. Aura kegelapan...

_Akuma No Ken _seakan – akan menyatu dalam jiwa raga Sang Yukigami Muda. Meresap melalui pori –pori dan mengalir melalui pembuluh. Pedang Iblis Legendaris menjadi satu dengan nya. Merasuk dalam hati Naruto Yukigami.

Mata Naruto bercahaya semakin terang, seakan menjadi sebuah lampu di dalam gelapnya sebuah ruangan. Iris vertikal mata itu menajam, seakan berusaha menerkam Sang Lawan di hadapan.

Monster berwujud manusia tersebut mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya, geraman marah terdengar dari mulut penuh darah nya. Suasana semakin mencekam di dalam, sementara keduanya tak tahu keadaan diluar. Hanya pertarungan yang menjadi prioritas utama mereka, keduanya berubah menjadi monster –dalam artian sesungguhnya-.

Dan mereka saling menerjang, raungan terdengar menghias ruangan tepat di dalam sumur tersebut. Saling menusuk menggunakan cakar maupun pedang, saling memukul dengan kuat, saling berusaha mendominasi.

Tak ada rasa belas kasihan terhadap masing – masing lawan. Satu pikiran dalam diri mereka, '_Lawan adalah Lawan._'

Naruto kembali mengawali pertempuran dengan merangsek maju menghunus pedang iblis. Monster tersebut tak tinggal diam, ia segera menghindar kesamping lalu berusaha mencakar punggung Yukigami Muda tersebut.

**Crash!**

Keadaan berbalik, bukannya Cakar yang mencakar punggung, namun sebuah pedang menusuk sebuah jantung. Naruto berbalik dengan cepat sebelum 5 cakar tersebut membunuhnya, kemampuan Synesthesia tingkat 2 memang tak bisa diremehkan. Ia lalu menusuk dada kiri tepat Jantung Monster tersebut berada dan **Bruk, **Monster tersebut terbujur kaku tak bergerak.

Melihat lawannya yang telah mati, mau tak mau membuat senyum maniak tercipta pada lengkung bibir Naruto. Mata merah beriris vertikal tersebut bergulir ke segala penjuru ruangan, hanya ada bangkai mayat, darah, dan tengkorak. Tawa gila tercipta dari mulutnya, tawa yang mengerikan.

Matanya sejenak nampak tertuju pada pedang yang berada di tangan kanannya. Aura negatif masih terasa di pedang iblis tersebut, aura yang sama persis dengan aura negatif Sang Yukigami. Baju milik Naruto nampak kusam dengan penuh bercak darah sementara celana nya masih terlihat utuh walau sedikit sobek pada bagian bawah.

Suasana yang tadinya penuh dengan atmosfer pertarungan, mulai terasa senyap. Bahkan suara jangkrik mulai terdengar diatas sana. Menunjukan tanda Sang Bunda Malam telah muncul.

Masih dengan seringai yang terpatri pada wajahnya, Naruto memunculkan cakar tajam pada ke 10 kuku tangan nya. Dengan itu, ia memanjat dinding sumur tua tersebut, entah akan berhasil atau tidak. Yang pasti, lambat laun surai pirang yang kini terlihat sedikit gelap tersebut mulai muncul di bibir Sumur. Ia berhasil.

Naruto berdiri gagah dengan sebuah pedang bertengger di punggungnya. _Akuma No Ken _masih senantiasa mengeluarkan aura yang menebarkan terror, sama halnya dengan aura dari Pemuda Yukigami tersebut.

Semilir angin lembut nampak menghembuskan surai pirang kusam sepundak milik Naruto, Daun – daun Sakura ikut berterbangan seiring hembusan angin yang berlalu. Keadaan sudah gelap gulita, tak ada alat bantu penerangan apapun kecuali Bulan, bintang, dan Mata merah beriris hitam vertikal.

Perlahan – lahan, aura kelam tersebut mulai hilang seiring berubahnya _Akuma No Ken _menjadi serpihan – serpihan api hitam yang memasuki tubuh Naruto.

Dan mata tersebut berubah kembali menjadi sebuah mata _Sapphire _dan _Ice Snow_ yang menenangkan. Tubuh tersebut kembali terjatuh bertumpu pada kedua lengan kokoh milik Naruto Yukigami. Seluruh energi miliknya seakan – akan telah terkuras habis oleh sebuah Kegelapan tanpa dasar dari sebuah Mata merah beriris vertikal.

Suara hewan malam mulai terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto, matanya nampak menengadah menatap sebuah Bulan Purnama yang menyinari dunia ini dengan cahaya pantulan matahari padanya. Tangannya nampak terkatup di dada nya, matanya mulai menutup seiring bergerak bibirnya melantunkan doa pada Tuhan. Memohon sebuah perlindungan. Naruto tetap tak percaya, walau ratusan, ribuan, bahkan jutaan makhluk hidup di dunia ini akan melawannya karena tak percaya bahwa Tuhan itu telah mati, ia siap. Selalu siap. Tak peduli bahwa lawannya adalah 4 Maou sekalipun, ia akan siap melawan, karena ia tahu... Tuhan akan selalu melindunginya.

Air mata mulai terjatuh dari kedua bola mata indah tersebut. Tangisan terdengar dari sebuah mulut milik Sang Yukigami. Cahaya dalam hatinya tak akan pernah padam pada Sang Pencipta. Tak peduli bahwa ia bukan malaikat sekalipun, ia akan selalu mempercayai bahwa Tuhan itu ada.

Semua memandangnya sebagai Manusia yang tegar, kuat, tampan, dan pintar. Namun, dibalik semua itu ia hanya seorang manusia rapuh yang ingin memiliki kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Dendam nya pada Sang Ular membuat mata ini berkembang kuat menghasilkan sebuah mata yang baru. **Synesthesia** miliknya dapat mengubah dunia ini jika ia kuat.

Hingga tubuh tersebut kembali terjatuh, tertidur beralaskan tanah lembab, dan kembali dalam pelukan alam mimpi.

**T.R.D**

Sepasang manik coklat tua tersebut nampak sendu, ia tak menemukan Sang Sosok Mimpi nya di sekolah. Rambut merah tua nya nampak berkibar tertiup angin nakal. Nampaknya, kehadiran Sang sosok berambut pirang dapat mengubah _mood _dari Tomoe Meguri.

Gadis Tsundere ini nampaknya begitu menyayangi Naruto Yukigami. Entah karena apa, kharisma nya, wajahnya, kepintarannya, atau mungkin juga karena masa lalu. Tak tau pasti, namun satu hal yang memang terjadi, ada suatu kejadian di antara keduanya.

"Kemana saja kau seharian... Naruto-kun? "

Surai pirang tersebut nampak bergerak karena tertiup angin.

"E-em... aku.. hanya terlambat saja Tomoe-chan. Te he he. Seperti biasa, sensor iblismu selalu akurat." Cengiran 5 jari tercipta di wajah rupawan Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tomoe, masih belum puas dengan jawaban Naruto. Dirinya masih senantiasa menatap hamparan rumput hijau di bawah atap sekolah itu.

"Aku hanya terlambat bangun." Jawab Naruto, '_Terlambat karena pingsan di rumah akibat Monster sialan itu!_' Lanjut Sang Yukigami geram dalam hati.

Tomoe berbalik menghadap Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sebelah mata Naruto tertutup oleh sebuah perban putih. Langkah kakinya membawa tubuhnya kehadapan Naruto. Tomoe mendongak menatap Naruto, karena memang tinggi Tomoe hanya sebatas dagu Naruto. Tangannya mengelus mata kiri tertutup perban milik Naruto.

"Mata ini... penuh kekuatan. Mata yang penuh kegelapan. Aku tak tau kenapa mereka tega menjadikan dirimu kelinci percobaan." Kata – kata sirat kekhawatiran terlontar dari bibir mungil Tomoe.

Tangan kekar Naruto merengkuh tubuh Tomoe. Membawanya dalam pelukan hangat sarat akan kasih sayang. Namun, Naruto tau ini tak bisa... dari dulu sampai sekarang pun semua tau bahwa Manusia dan Iblis tak bisa bersatu. _They are different_. Perbedaan ras menjadi faktor utama.

Pelukan tersebut mengendur, Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"K-kenapa Naruto-kun?" Mata tersebut nampak berair, ekspresi sendu terpampang di wajah seorang Tomoe Meguri.

Sebelum tubuh tersebut benar – benar lenyap dari pandangan Tomoe, ia mendengar 3 patah kata yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping – keping...

"Maafkan aku... Tomoe."

Dan tetesan air mata meluncur jatuh dari sepasang manik indah berwarna coklat tua tersebut.

'_Naruto-kun..._'

* * *

Naruto Yukigami berjalan dalam gelapnya malam menuju Apartemennya. Pikirannya melayang menuju peristiwa dimana ia meninggalkan Tomoe. Sejujurnya ia tak kuat... ia tak kuat melepaskan Tomoe begitu saja. Namun apa dikata, takdir berkata lain. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada saat umur mereka masih 11 tahun, dimana dirinya menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat tua yang senada dengan warna matanya. Dimana dirinya menjadi tameng bagi sang gadis kecil, rela dipukuli oleh 2 orang preman demi melindungi sang gadis.

Saat itu Naruto tak tahu, kenapa ia melakukan semua itu. Awal pertemuannya dengan yang dicintai.

_**Flashback...**_

_Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang nampak berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil menuju rumahnya. Bocah berumur sebelas tahun tersebut nampak membawa belanjaan berupa sayuran dan beberapa daging di dalamnya. _

_Sebuah desa bernama Desa Konoha. Perumahan nampak berjejer rapi di desa tersebut, pohon – pohon nampak menjulang menjadi payung di teriknya sengatan Mentari. Suasana asri menyambut hari – hari Desa Konoha. _

_Naruto Yukigami, nama anak tersebut, berjalan riang, membayangkan wajah 2 orang yang sudah menampungnya terlihat bahagia karena dibelikan sayuran dan daging oleh Naruto. Teuchi dan Ayame, sepasang Ayah dan Anak yang telah rela menampung Naruto selama satu tahun. Pemilik Ramen terkenal di Konoha, namun entah kenapa ekonomi mereka masih terlihat standar. _

_Di perjalanannya melewati sebuah gang sempit, terlihat jelas di ekor matanya 2 orang preman yang berusaha memperkosa seorang gadis berumur 11 tahun. _

"_Shit, lepaskan dia!" Teriakan lantang terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Kedua orang tersebut segera menoleh kearah Naruto. _

"_Mau apa kau bocah! Ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan? Hahaha!" _

_Tanpa menjawab, Naruto berlari menerjang mereka, untungnya Naruto semasa kecilnya telah diajari sedikit beladiri oleh Ayahnya. Salah seorang diantara mereka segera menghadang Naruto. _

_**Bugh!**_

_Satu bogem mentah mendarat di pipi kanan Naruto, memar terlihat jelas disana. Tanpa memperdulikan pipinya yang sakit, bocah tersebut menerjang maju. Naruto berusaha menendang perut preman tersebut namun sebuah tangan menghadangnya. Melakukan gerakan selanjutnya, Naruto memutar badannya 360__o__ lalu melakukan tendangan menyamping ke kaki kanan preman tersebut lalu memukul wajahnya. Preman tersebut mengerang kesakitan. _

_Merasa lawannya telah tumbang, Naruto segera berlari maju hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah pukulan keras pada perutnya. _

"_Ohok!" Air liur terlihat bermuncratan keluar dari mulut bocah itu. __**Duak!**__ Sebuah tendangan didapatkan Naruto di wajahnya. _

_Dan berakhirlah tubuh sang Bocah di pukuli habis oleh 2 orang preman (Yang satu udah bangkit lagi). Erangan kesakitan terdengar keras di sepinya hari senja saat itu. _

"_Heh, sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah tak bernafsu pada gadis itu." _

_Gadis kecil tersebut segera berjalan menuju Naruto ketika melihat 2 orang itu telah hilang dari pandangan. Matanya nampak berair melihat sang penyelamat terkapar tak berdaya dengan berbagai luka di tubuhnya._

"_Hiks.. hiks.. ken-kenapa?" Isakan kecil terdengar dari Sang Gadis kecil berambut coklat tua itu._

"_K-kenapa? Uhuk, t-tak a-a-ada kata k-kena-pa u-ntuk menolong." Kata – kata tersebut membuat hati Sang gadis kecil terhenyak. _

"_Terima kasih..."_

"_S-sama – sama." _

_**Scene Break : 1 Hour Later**_

_2 bocah berumur sebelas tahun tersebut nampak terdiam sebentar di taman bermain Konoha. Nampak perban dan plester di sekujur tubuh Naruto. Mata mereka bergulir kearah anak - anak yang berumur di bawah mereka bermain riang. Matahari mulai berpindah kearah barat, mewarna langit dengan sebuah cahaya oranye. _

_Suasana Sore hari yang indah. Manik berbeda warna milik Sang Yukigami nampak memandang tanah penuh hamparan rumput hijau pendek. _

"_Namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan. _

"_Tomoe. Tomoe Meguri." _

_Naruto menutup matanya sejenak."Aku Naruto Yukigami. Maukah kau menjadi temanku?" _

_Sang Gadis yang teridentifikasi bernama Tomoe tersebut membelalakkan matanya. "T-teman?"_

_Naruto memberikan cengiran terbaiknya pada Tomoe, "Yup, Teman!" _

_Tomoe nampak terdiam sebentar, membiarkan angin halus membelai wajah mereka berdua. Pohon – pohon rindang di sekitar mereka membuat suasana semakin nyaman. _

_Rambut coklat tua tersebut bergerak melambai – lambai. Manik coklat tua milik Tomoe nampak memandang wajah Naruto, "Kenapa tidak?"_

_Cengiran Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman tulus yang menyejukkan, "Teman?" Naruto mengangkat jari kelingking nya kearah Tomoe. _

_Sang Gadis membalas senyuman Naruto dengan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya. _

"_Teman!" _

_Dan jari kelingking tersebut bertautan satu sama lain dengan sebuah latar matahari senja. Mulai saat ini dan sampai akhir hayat mereka, sebuah benang merah di antara keduanya mulai terbentuk! _

**To Be Continue**

Yo Minna, bertemu lagi dengan saya, sang Author gadungan! Te~hehe :v Yap, ini dia chap 4 dari The Red Eyes! Semoga minna-san sekalian terhibur dengan cerita abal saya. Maaf scene pertarungan kurang _Hot, _Te~hehe, Saya gak pandai buat scene pertarungan soalnya.

Udah ada yang tau pair Naruto Yukigami bukan? Te~ he he, _CrackPairing Minna-san!_ :v

Saya juga mau nyampai-in satu hal, saya bakal hiatus dulu selama seminggu buat UKK, yaaa, maklum lah~ saya kan hanya seorang Pelajar SMP. Te~hehe.

Oke, cukup cincongnya, btw, kalo ada yang mau Harem, boleh kasih tau siapa yang cocok buat pair Si Tokoh Pirang?

Oh iya, Fic The Lucifer akan saya hapus. Mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya pada minna-san sekalian. Soalnya alur cerita fic itu udah termasuk dalam fic ini. Tapi jangan khawatir Minna-san! Saya bakal ganti dengan fic baru kok! Jangan sungkan kasih ide buat fic baru tersebut! Karena perkataan kalian akan sangat berguna bagi saya, Te~ Hehe :D

Cukup cincong + Bacod nya, berikan tanggapan, pendapat, saran, ataupun kritikan kalian minna-san. Apalagi kasih pujian, Te~hehe :v

Alan Sahlan 65 undur diri!  
Jaa Ne!

_p.s : Hubungan Naruto ama Tomoe bakal ngelewatin berbagai rintangan!_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle :**_** The Red Eyes**_

**Author : Alan Sahlan 65**

**Disclaimer : **I do not OWN anything. Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Highschool DxD belong to Ichie Ishibumi.

**Rate : **_**M**_untuk jaga – jaga.

**Warning : **_Typo(s), Gaje, Ancur, __**First Story**__, __**Alternate Universe!**__, __**Strong!Naru, Maybe OOC**__, __**OC!**_

**Keterangan : **

"Hai." – berbicara

'_Hai.'_ – membatin

"**Bodoh.**" – **Dewa, Monster, God, Jurus, Dll – berbicara**

'_**Bodoh**_**.**' – **Dewa, Monster, God, Dll - membatin**

**[Bagus.] - Sacred Gear berbicara**

**[Boost!] – Kekuatan Sacred Gear**

_**Kuoh Academy**_** – **Keterangan Tempat

**Summary : **_Hitam – Putih adalah Naungannya. Berjalan dalam abu – abunya kehidupan dunia. Tak peduli halangan, tak peduli rintangan, ia akan melewatinya. Satu – satunya Survivor dari percobaan massal, namun ia tak berhenti, Terus melangkah lurus kedepan. Karena ialah pewaris sah dari Mata berkah, __**The Red Eyes. **_

_**Perhatian! :**_

_Latar cerita dimulai setelah scene penyelamatan Asia!_

_Kekuatan Mata __**Synesthesia **__Naruto memiliki 3 tahapan._

_Naruto akan menjadi __**Godlike! **__secara bertahap. _

_Bahasa susah dimengerti._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol "Back".**_

_**NOTE ! : Nama Pedang Iblis akan kuganti menjadi Akuma no Ken, bukan Hellsing lagi.**_

**Let's Begin The Story Nyan~**

**La~**

**La~**

**La~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Rating Game Time!** | Kemenangan Sang Sekiryuutei.

* * *

Suasana di tempat itu terasa berat bagi pihak Kelompok Gremory. Detak jantung seakan menjadi irama melodi dalam hati. Wajah gugup nampak terpampang di wajah seluruh _Rias Gremory's_ _Peerage_.

Menjadi sorotan penonton memang tak mengasyikkan. Kegugupan terus melanda dirimu. Itu pula yang dirasakan oleh seluruh _Peerage_ Rias. Rating Game memang memusingkan.

"Minna! Kita harus berjuang sampai titik penghabisan kita! Inilah saatnya untuk menunjukan pada Si Yakitori itu bahwa KITA BISA!"

Teriakan penuh semangat terlontar dari mulut Sang Sekiryuutei. Seakan – akan menjadi sebuah penyemangat bagi yang mendengar. Api yang berkobar.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, mereka segera keluar dari markas mereka yang terletak di ruang klub mereka dan menuju ke arah Ruangan Kepala Sekolah yang menjadi markas bagi Kelompok Riser.

Ya, Latar Rating Game adalah Lingkungan Sekolah Kuoh Academy.

Nampak Sang Sekiryuutei maju menyerbu bersama Sang Knight, memukul, menendang, dan menghajar tiap lawan di hadapan.

Kembali Sarung Tangan Naga Merah tersebut menghancurkan lawan dihadapan. Salah satu Longinus tersebut kembali mengeluarkan sebuah bolah merah dan **BOM!**

"**[Dragon Shot!]" **

Sebuah laser merah mengirim seorang Pawn Riser kembali keluar arena. Sementara disamping Issei, terlihat Yuuto Kiba memunculkan sebuah pedang dari ketiadaan, bertarung 1 on 1 bersama seorang Knight lawan yang bernama Karlamine. Seorang gadis berambut coklat dan bermata hijau.

"Maju kau!"

Ucapan Kiba seakan menjadi sebuah tantangan bagi Gadis Knight tersebut. Dengan kecepatan ala Knight, Karlamine menerjang maju sembari menghunus sebuah pedang.

**Ctrang!**

Benturan dua pedang menimbulkan percikan bunga api, bertarung dengan sengit, benturan pedang tak dapat terhindarkan.

Mengalami kesulitan melawan keahlian berpedang dari seorang Yuuto Kiba, Karlamine memutuskan mundur sementara digantikan oleh Siris, gadis berambut hitam diikat satu.

"Perkenalkan.. Aku Siris, Knight dari Riser-sama." Ujar Sang Gadis.

"Kiba Yuuto, Knight dari Rias-Buchou."

**Trang! **

Pertarungan gerakan cepat kembali terbentuk. Saling menerjang, saling menggores, dan saling menghunus pedang. Tatapan tajam seakan – akan mengintimidasi satu sama lain.

Kiba kembali menciptakan sebuah pedang di tangan kirinya, kemampuan dari **Sacred Gear [Sword Of Birth]**. Sekarang di kedua tangan nya nampak tergenggam dua pedang. Kiba kembali berlari menuju kearah Siris, menendang perutnya membuat pedang di genggaman Siris terlempar.

Mencoba mengambil pedangnya, namun Siris kalah adu kecepatan dengan seroang Kiba Yuuto. Menodongkan pedangnya kearah Siris, Kiba menyeringai kecil.

"Menyerah?"

"AKU MENYERAH!"

Sebuah cahaya membawa tubuh Siris menghilang dari Arena Rating Game. Kiba kembali berlari mencari lawan selanjutnya.

Di sudut yang lain nampak masing - masing Queen dari kedua belah pihak berhadapan. Sang Pendeta Petir melawan Ratu Bom.

"Ufufufu, kita bertemu lagi, Ratu Bom, ufufufu.." Akeno berujar, senyum miring tercipta di wajah cantiknya, tipikal _Sadistic_.

"Pendeta Petir... Cukup omong kosong nya, Hyeaah!"

"_As You Wish, Ufufu.._"

Yubelluna mengawali serangan dengan menciptakan lingkaran sihir di sekitar Akeno. Lingkaran sihir tersebut nampak bercahaya dan kemudian **BOM!**

Ledakan tercipta.

Beruntung bagi Akeno yang sudah mengantisipasi hal tersebut dengan membuat Sihir Pertahanan. Namun bagimanapun juga, serangan dari Yubelluna memang tergolong kuat, terbukti dengan Sihir Pertahanan Akeno yang terlihat retak.

"Ara, ara, cukup mengesankan. Giliranku!"

Pengendali petir suci tersebut nampak menembakkan beberapa **Holy Thunder** kearah Yubelluna. Melihat hal tersebut,Yubelluna mengepakkan sayap nya keatas membuat Petir Suci tersebut meledak di tanah.

"Tak cukup bagus, Pendeta Petir.."

Nada sarkastik terlontar dari mulut Sang _Queen of Bomb_, hidup bersama Riser membuatnya menjadi sama arogannya dengan Sang Raja.

Tak membalas Akeno memutuskan melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat dengan Yubelluna. Adu pukulan terjadi. Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah ayu Akeno, yang mau tak mau membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Nampak darah dan memar pada sekujur badan keduanya.

Menjauh satu sama lain, sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di depan masing – masing pengguna. Serangan terakhir sepertinya. Masing – masing Lingkaran Sihir mengeluarkan cahaya kecil dan mengeluarkan serangan tersendiri yang membuat pengguna harus kembali keluar arena pertempuran.

**BLAAR!**

'_Maafkan aku Minna.. Berjuanglah!_' Batin terakhir Sang Miko sebelum menghilang dari arena yang telah hancur lebur.

Pertempuran kedua belah pihak masih terus berlanjut, sementara Akeno dan Koneko telah gugur, kini berjuang Rias, Asia, Issei, bersama Kiba. Berempat, mereka maju menghadapi lawan – lawan tangguh dengan Rias dan Asia sebagai _support_.

Kini Kiba kembali memulai aksinya dengan melawan seorang _peerage_ Riser berpangkat Bishop. Perempuan yang memakai Kimono tersebut segera maju menghadapi Kiba. Sebuah pukulan dari Mihae segera ditangkis oleh Kiba dengan bagian lebar pedangnya. Merasa serangannya gagal, Mihae segera melompat kebelakang, mencoba mengatur alur pernapasannya.

Dan Kiba kembali merangsek maju dengan pedang terhunus ke depan, mencoba menusuk Mihae. Dengan reflek yang hebat, Mihae segera menghindar dengan melakukan lompatan ke samping kanan. Mendecih tak suka, Kiba segera menciptakan sebuah pedang pada tangan kirinya.

"**[Sword Of Birth : Ice Sword!]**"

Sebuah pedang Es tercipta dari ketiadaan, menjadi pendamping bagi Pedang Api di tangan kanan Kiba. Knight tersebut kembali menerjang kearah Mihae, tarian pedang dilakukan Kiba Yuuto. Putaran pedang Api dan Es, seakan – akan menjadi sebuah perpaduan indah namun mematikan. Dua hal yang berlawanan seakan menjadi satu dalam sebuah gerakan pedang.

Perlawanan kembali ditunjukkan oleh Bishop Riser tersebut. Melompat kiri – kanan, mencoba menerjang, memukul, bertahan. Pertarungan yang tak seimbang antara Knight pengguna _Dual Wield Sword_ dengan seorang Bishop tangan kosong.

Melihat celah kosong dari Kiba, Mihae segera meninju perut Kiba dengan tambahan **Demonic Power**, **Bugh!** Merasakan pukulan penuh **Demonic Power** dari Bishop Riser tersebut, mau tak mau membuat Sang Knight merasa kesakitan dengan sedikit muntahan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kiba!"

Teriakan penuh dari Sekiryuutei membuat Rias dan Asia segera menoleh kearah Kiba, kekhawatiran terpancar dari tatapan mereka. Issei segera berlari kearah Kiba, menolong salah satu keluarga Iblis nya tersebut.

"Kiba, kau tak apa – apa?"

"Ugh.. aku tak apa. Mari kita selesaikan pertempuran ini."

Keduanya segera bangkit dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearah Mihae. Issei dengan **Boosted Gear**-nya dan Kiba dengan kedua pedangnya. Kembali Kiba melakukan tebasan Horizontal kearah Mihae yang berhasil dihindarinya, namun Mihae segera dikejutkan dengan sebuah pukulan penuh aura Naga yang bersarang pada pipi kanannya.

Melihat Mihae terjatuh, membuat Issei segera melakukan _finishing_ dari Combo nya dengan Kiba.

"Maafkan aku... **[Dragon Shot!]**"

**Blar!**

Ledakan kecil akibat serangan Issei membuat sebuah kawah kecil di dekat area Rating Game mereka. Cahaya kembali menyinari arena pertarungan tersebut, membawa Mihae kembali keluar arena.

Dan keempatnya segera berlari menuju kearah Riser yang tengah terbang angkuh dengan sepasang sayap apinya. Tatapan arogan terlihat terpancar kuat dari wajahnya.

"Menyerah saja. Kalian tak akan mampu melawanku."

"Kita lihat saja Yakitori! **[Boost!]**"

Suara mekanik yang berasal dari **Sacred Gear** Issei kembali terdengar, menandakan bahwa energi nya telah berlipat ganda. Dengan wajah berani, Issei maju menghadapi Riser dengan pukulan terlapisi aura naga miliknya.

**Bugh!**

Pukulan tersebut dapat di tahan oleh Riser dengan sebelah tangannya yang telah terlapisi api. Riser kemudian melempar Issei ke bawah, mengakibatkan terbenturnya tubuh tersebut dengan tanah Kuoh Academy. Retakan jaring laba – laba tercetak jelas disana.

Tak mau tinggal diam, Kiba melanjutkan serangan. Kali ini, hanya sebuah Greatsword yang tergenggam di kedua tangannya. Melaju dengan kecepatan tak kasat mata miliknya, Kiba melakukan tebasan menyamping kearah Riser yang dapat dihindari oleh Sang Phenex dengan cara terbang keatas.

Merasa serangannya gagal, Kiba menghilangkan pedang jenis Greatsword miliknya, yang kemudian diganti dengan sebuah katana yang telah terlapisi **Demonic Power** milik Kiba. Mengejar Riser, Knight Rias tersebut menyerang secara frontal dari arah depan, saat Riser mencoba menahannya dengan sayap apinya, Kiba kembali menghilang dan muncul dari arah belakang dan menyabetkan pedangnya secara Vertikal pada punggung Riser.

"Ugh.. Tak berguna, Iblis lemah. Aku Phenex, aku ini abadi! Hahaha!"

Luka yang telah tertoreh pada punggung Riser kembali menutup seiring berjalannya regenerasi super cepat khas Phenex milik Riser. Kiba mengeluarkan umpatan kesalnya sembari mundur kearah timnya.

Merasa gilirannya telah tiba, Rias membuat **Power Of Destruction**, energi merah crimson padat tersebut semakin terkonsentrat seiring menambahnya daya hancur bola tersebut. Berpikir serangannya telah cukup, Rias melancarkan kekuatan khas klan Ibunya tersebut. Energi penghancur itu menggilas segala yang berada di hadapannya, hancur hingga tak bersisa.

Namun itu bukanlah sebuah masalah bagi seorang Riser Phenex. Tak ingin merasa kesakitan, Riser membalas membuat sebuah Bola Api besar dengan intensitas api yang sangat panas.

"**Great Fire Ball!**"

Dan Bola Api tersebut melaju, beradu dengan Energi merah padat milik Rias. Saling mencoba mendominasi. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan tercipta, ledakan besar terbentuk, menyebabkan angin kencang di sekitarnya.

**BLAAR!**

Sementara itu, Asia segera mengobati rekan – rekannya dengan kemampuan **Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing]** miliknya. Sungguh sebuah artefak yang begitu berguna. Cahaya hijau nampak menguar dari kedua tangan Asia, menuju kearah punggung penuh luka lecet Issei, penyembuhan yang lumayan cepat. Walaupun luka luar telah tertutup sempurna, namun tetap saja sakitnya masih terasa.

"Arigatou, Asia-chan."

"Um."

Merasa tubuhnya telah sedikit mengalami kemajuan, Issei kembali menerjang Riser dengan **Dragon Shot** miliknya. Ledakan – ledakan skala besar terbentuk lagi seiring meledaknya serangan Issei menghantam perisai Api milik Riser.

Bosan dengan semua pertarungan yang tak menegangkan ini, Riser mencoba memulai debut serangan nya. Pertama, targetnya adalah Sang Knight, Riser segera bergerak cepat menuju kearah Kiba dengan sebuah tinjuan berlapis api pada perut Kiba, **Bagh!**

Selanjutnya, tendangan kuat disarangkan pada rahang bawah Kiba, membuatnya terlempar keatas, tak cukup dengan itu, Riser segera melakukan _Roundhouse_ _Kick_ pada perut Kiba dengan tambahan elemen api.

**Duar!**

"Kiba!"

'_Selanjutnya kuserahkan pada kalian semua..'_

Cahaya mulai menyelimuti tubuh Kiba dan membawanya keluar dari Arena. DI luar Arena sendiri, nampak Akeno, Koneko, Kiba yang baru muncul, dan para _peerage _Riser yang berhasil mereka kalahkan. Harap – harap cemas bagi para _peerage _Rias yang sedang menonton jalannya pertarungan tersebut. Kegelisahan hati nampaknya tak dapat dihindari.

Kembali ke dalam arena Rating Game, nampak Issei yang sedang dihajar hingga babak belur oleh Riser, darah mengalir dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Teriakan penuh kekhawatiran terlontar dari mulut Asia dan Rias.

"Issei!/Issei-san!"

Tubuh lemas tersebut kembali oleng.. terjatuh keatas kasarnya tanah area Rating Game berupa Kuoh Academy ini. Wajah kusam penuh luka dan debu tersebut nampak merintih kesakitan akan luka yang diderita. Tetapi semangat juangnya yang tak pernah padam, membuat Sekiryuutei satu ini patut di berikan acungan jempol.

"A-aku.. tak akan.. m-membiarkan k-ka-u mer-ebut martabat.. Buchou!"

"I-issei.." Ujar lirih Rias.. Bangga mempunyai pawn macam Issei.

_**[Berjuanglah partner!]**_

**[Boost!]**

**[Boost!]**

**[Boost!]**

**[Explosion!]**

"YEAAARGH! **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breake Scale Mail!]**

Perlahan – lahan, cahaya merah mulai menyelubungi tubuh Issei, memberinya kekuatan. Sepersekian detik, tubuh tersebut mulai tertutupi oleh sebuah Armor merah dengan sedikit warna hijau di beberapa bagiannya.

"I-ini.."

_**[Tak salah lagi Partner. Kau telah mengaktifkan Balance Breaker mu sendiri. Nice work.]**_

"Yosh! Ayo kita bertarung Riser Phenex!"

Tantangan duel dari Issei seakan menyulut api kemarahan pada diri Riser. Dengan cepat sebuah tumbukan api hampir saja mengenai Issei jika ia tak menghindar. Mendecih tak suka, Riser kembali menciptakan sebuah bola api kearah Issei.

"**Fire Ball!**"

"**[Dragon Shot!]**"

**BLAR!**

Kilauan cahaya tercipta seiring dua serangan tersebut berbenturan. Serangan mematikan tersebut saling mendorong kearah yang berlawanan, perlawanan sengit yang akhirnya tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.. hanya meninggalkan sebuah kawah lebar yang menganga.

Dan keduanya saling menerjang satu sama lain, berbagai macam pukulan, tendangan, dan serangan telah dilancarkan keduanya, mencoba membuktikan siapa pemenang dari pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan harga diri mereka sebagai lelaki.

Ini cukup membuktikan bahwa Issei mungkin saja mengalahkan Riser.. namun bisa saja sebaliknya. Tak ada yang tahu kelanjutan dari pertarungan sengit ini.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam Rating Game kali ini, Riser meminum Air Mata Phoenix. Menyembuhkan segala luka yang dideritanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Issei yang mengalami kemunduran dalam hal kesehatan.

"I-issei!/Issei-san!"

Tak ada bantuan dari Rias dan Asia, keduanya hanya menangis melihat perjuangan gigih dari Issei. Kekuatan mereka telah habis. Telah mencapai titik akhir dari usaha mereka. Kini semua hanya bergantung pada Issei.

"Heh.. bagaimana Sekiryuutei? Masih mencoba bertahan?"

"A-aku.. masih b-bisa!"

_**[Jangan paksakan dirimu Partner!]**_

"T-tidak Ddraig.. aku masih bisa.. M-mode ter-larang i-itu.."

_**[Apa kau berniat bunuh diri Partner?! Juggernaut Drive bisa membuatmu mati dengan keadaan seperti ini!]**_

"Jika m-mati de-demi melin-lindungi.. B-buchou.. Aku rela Ddraig.."

_**[Terserah kau sajalah Partner.. tapi aku senang bisa berpartner dengan mu.]**_

Issei membalas perkataan Ddraig dengan senyuman tulusnya. Ia sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan ditanggungnya. Ia siap mati demi melindungi Buchou nya yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya meskipun harus menjadi seorang iblis. Ia rela.

Issei kemudian menutup matanya. Ingatan – ingatan mengenai mantra **Juggernaut Drive** mulai terngiang di pikirannya.

"**[Aku, seseorang yang akan bangkit.]**

**[Naga Surgawi yang telah mencuri prinsip – prinsip dominasi dari Tuhan.]**

**[Aku tertawa pada "Ketidakbatasan", dan aku berduka pada "Impian".]**

**[Aku akan menjadi Naga Merah Pendominasi!]**

**[Dan aku akan menenggelamkanmu ke dalam pengampunan crimson!]**

**[Juggernaut Drive!]**"

Perlahan, **Scale Mail Armor** milik Issei kembali berevolusi membentuk miniatur naga kecil. Kebuasan yang menjadi nyata. Pelepasan kekuatan penuh dari Naga Surgawi yang tersegel. Issei meraung ganas. Miniatur Naga tersebut segera melesat dengan sangat cepat kearah Riser yang telah membelalakkan matanya.

Tak sempat menghindari hantaman penuh dari Sang Sekiryuutei, Riser mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Belum lagi bernafas lega, Riser kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah cakarang lebar pada punggungnya. Mau tak mau, Riser harus kembali meminum Air Mata Phoenix agar segera sembuh.

"**Groaaar!**"

Bola padat kembali terbentuk di depan moncong naga khas **Juggernaut Drive** Issei, bola tersebut semakin membesar seiring memadatnya bola crimson tersebut.

Mencapai titik maksimal pengumpulan kekuatan, Issei segera melepaskan bola yang kemudian berubah menjadi laser crimson tersebut, menghancurkan segala. Riser segera membuat perisai api terkuat miliknya.

"Uargh!" Erang Riser merasakan maha dahsyat nya laser tersebut mencoba menerobos perisai api miliknya.

Para penonton di luar semakin khawatir akan keadaan Riser. Sirzech yang melihat hal tersebut segera memerintahkan Grayfia untuk mengeluarkan Riser.

"Grayfia! Cepat keluarkan Riser! Dia bisa mati!"

"Ha'i"

Cahaya putih meneyelimuti tubuh Riser dan membawanya keluar dari arena Rating Game. Keluar dari bahaya yang hampir membuat keabadiannya menghilang. Sungguh mengerikan.

Sementara itu Issei sudah tak bisa membedakana mana lawan mana kawan. Medan Rating Game tersebut telah berantakan tak bersisa, bangunan – bangunan kokoh disana sudah tak membentuk apa yang disebut bangunan lagi, kehancuran arena yang sangat parah.

"I-ISSEI!/ISSEI-SAN!"

Teriakan dari Rias dan Asia membuat Issei menghentikan kegiatan menghancurkan nya. Menoleh tajam kearah Rias, Issei segera berjalan dengan keempat kaki naga kokohnya. Sayap lebarnya membentang luas. Ketakutan Rias dan Asia makin menjadi – jadi.

Dan saat cakar tersebut mendekat kearah mereka, sebuah laser merah khas **Power Of Destruction **mengenai bagian samping kanan Issei.

"**Groaar!**"

Raungan yang menjadi – jadi. Pelaku serangan, Sirzech Gremory, sedang memasang kuda – kuda bertarungnya, bersiap akan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Sirzech segera mefokuskan dirinya untuk membuat sebuah penjara untuk mengurung Miniatur Sang Naga merah tersebut.

"**Power Of Destruction : Dragon Confidement!**"

**Blast!**

Sirzech memanipulasi **Power Of Destrcution** miliknya menjadi sebuah kurungan merah gelap super besar yang segera mengurung Issei yang sedang berada dalam wujud **Juggernaut Drive **nya. Rantai – rantai merah ikut serta mengunci raga Issei dengan kekangan super kuat. Raungan Issei menggelegar keseisi arena, Sirzech berusaha keras mengekang kekuatan dari pewaris **Boosted Gear** tersebut.

Kewalahan memang, namun tugasnya sebagai Maou Lucifer masa kini, harus bertanggung jawab akan segala pelaksanaan Rating Game, karena ia juga merupakan salah seorang yang mengingkan Rating Game ini. Akhirnya, lama – kelamaan tenaga Sang Naga mulai surut seiring menyusutnya tubuh tersebut menjadi seorang Issei Hyoudo. Walau bercucuran keringat, namun ini setimpal pada yang didapatkan oleh Sirzech.

"Fyuuh.. selesai juga."

Tubuh Issei perlahan terjatuh ke atas tanah kasar di bawahnya. Mata tersebut mulai terpejam secara perlahan.

"Buchou.." Ucapnya sebelum jatuh kedalam pelukan alam mimpi.

**T.R.D**

Kaki tersebut menapak diatas tanah sembab. Berjalan perlahan di temani sinar mentari sore hari. Melewati beberapa pepohonan rimbun yang menjadi penyedia pasokan oksigen baginya. Daun – daun nampak terjatuh dari batangnya, walau tak banyak tetapi tetap saja ini dinamakan musim gugur.

Saat dimana dedaunan akan terjatuh dari batangnya dan menjadi injakan di atas tanah. Rusak terinjak – injak..

Mata _Sapphire_ dan _Ice Snow _tersebut mengobservasi wilayah sekitarnya. Berjaga – jaga akan apa yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Di sekitar danau ini dia merasakan hawa seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang berusaha ditekan sekecil mungkin.

Surai pirang tersebut kembali bergerak tatkala semilir angin nakal yang berusaha menerbangkan helai – helai pirangnya. Naruto nampak berhenti berjalan ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah memancing dengan mengenakan Kimono hitam dengan rambut yang unik, hitam dengan sedikit pirang pada bagian poni.

"Ada apa anak muda? Kenapa kau berhati – hati seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto Yukigami mematung, termenung akan seseuatu hal.

'_Darimana dia tahu keberadaan ku? Apa jangan – jangan dia malaikat jatuh itu?'_

"Sebenarnya siapa kau, Malaikat Jatuh?"

Dengan terlontar nya pertanyaan tersebut, Naruto segera menyiapkan kuda – kuda bertarungnya. Nampak mata berbeda berbeda warnanya mulai berubah menjadi merah. Tahap pertama **Synesthesia**.

"Maa.. maa.. tenanglah anak muda. Aku kesini bukan untuk bertarung. Namun, jika kau ingin mengetahui identitasku.. kau harus mencari tahunya sendiri. Sedikit info, namaku Azazel."

**Duak!**

Tendangan menyamping Naruto berhasil ditahan oleh Azazel dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas tak memegang pancingan. Mendecih kesal, Naruto segera melompat kebelakang, memikirkan strategi untuk melawan malaikat jatuh di hadapannya ini.

Merasa buang – buang waktu, Azazel bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto, tersenyum.

**Bats!**

Tiba – tiba 6 pasang sayap berbulu hitam muncul di punggung Azazel. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa membelalakkan mata tak percaya. 12 Sayap bung, 12 Sayap! Melawan seorang Manusia dengan sepasang mata spesial.

'_12 sayap.. itu setara dengan sayap para Acrhangel. Atau mungkin..'_

"Ada apa anak muda? Ingat sesuatu setelah melihat 6 pasang sayapku?"

"K-kau.. Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh! Azazel!"

"Ho.. ho.. kau sudah tau ya? Mau dilanjutkan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Naruto berlari kearah Azazel dengan kecepatan penuh sembari menyiapkan sebuah pukulan keras kearah Azazel. Dengan sigap Malaikat Jatuh tersebut menahan serangan itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Merasa serangannya telah gagal, Naruto melakukan _Back Flip_ kembali kearah nya tadi.

Naruto kemudian memfokuskan dirinya kepada Energi Alam yang telah ia simpan dari tadi sebagai jaga – jaga. Lalu tubuh pemuda tersebut mulai berubah, masuk kedalam Senjutsu Naga miliknya.

"Hm.. Menarik."

Yukigami muda itu kembali melaju kearah Azazel dengan kecepatan tak kasat mata miliknya. Pukulan terlapisi aura Emas mulai mendekat kearah Azazel. Tak ingin kesakitan, Azazel membentuk dua buah **Light Spear** yang balas melaju kearah Naruto.

Mengkonsetrasikan aura emas di tangannya agar memadat, Naruto segera menghancurkan satu persatu **Light Spear** milik Azazel.. walau dengan sedikit kesulitan. Giliran kemudian berpindah kepada Naruto yang tengah membentuk sebuah bola emas padat seukuran bola Tennis. Merasa telah cukup, Naruto menembakkan bola tersebut kearah Azazel yang tengah kebingungan.

Azazel yang tidak ingin mati sia – sia, segera menyiapkan lingkaran sihir pertahanannya. Ketika dua kekuatan tersebut beradu, ledakan besar tercipta. Untungnya Azazel telah memasang Kekkai disekitar mereka agar tak ketahuan oleh para manusia biasa yang tak tahu menahu masalah eksistensi lain selain mereka, walaupun Naruto juga manusia.

**Blaar!**

Gelombang kejut hampir saja menerbangkan keduanya jika Azazel tak menggunakan sayap nya dan Naruto yang menekan kakinya ke tanah dengan Energi Alam. Angin menerbangkan surai keduanya.

"Boleh juga. Kalau boleh kutahu, siapa namamu wahai Manusia?"

"Naruto. Naruto Yukigami. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Azazel-san."

Menyudahi perekanalan mereka, Azazel menyerang kembali dengan mengeluarkan 3 buah **Light Spear** besar dari arah debu yang membuat jarak pandang Naruto berkurang. Untungnya, akibat reflek yang terlatih, Naruto berhasil menghindari ketiga buah Tombak Cahaya tersebut. Belum bisa bernafas lega, Naruto harus kembali menahan dirinya untuk tak mengumpat saat merasakan sebuah tendangan mengenai perutnya dari arah depan.

**Buagh!**

Yukigami muda tersebut nampak terpelanting ke tanah, berguling – guling sebentar sebelum menabrak sebuah baru besar.

"Ukh.."

Erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Punggung dan perutnya terasa sangat sakit akibat benturan dan tendangan dari Azazel. Tak mau kalah begitu saja, Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh aura Senjutsu Naga miliknya. Aura emas mulai bergerak ter-_control_ di sekitar Naruto.

Azazel juga turut menaikkan intensitas aura _Fallen Angel_ miliknya. Dengan cepat, Naruto telah berpindah posisi ke belakang Azazel dan melakukan _Roundhouse Kick_, **Bakh!** Azazel terlempar menjauh. Kembali berpindah posisi ke depan Azazel, Naruto memukul Azazel ke bawah dengan tangan terlapisi Aura Senjutsu Naga.

**Buagh!**

Pukulan yang begitu hingga mampu membuat Azazel terlempar menabrak tanah hingga menciptakan retakan kecil. "Ugh.. Boleh juga, Naruto-san. Namun kau harus tahu kemampuanmu sendiri!"

**Wush!**

Kepakan sayap Azazel membawanya kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh. **Bagh!** Satu pukulan pada perut Naruto, **Duak!** Pukulan pada pipi kiri, dan **Brak!** Satu tendangan penuh membawa Naruto menghancurkan sebuah batu besar.

Todongan **Light Spear** membuat Naruto yang telah babak belur menyerah. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya sangat bervariasi, besar dan kecil. Dengan menyerahnya Naruto, Senjutsu Naga nya juga turut menghilang disertai munculnya kembali Mata _Sapphire _dan _Ice Snow _miliknya.

Azazel yang begitu teliti, dapa t melihat dengan jelas perubahan kedua mata Naruto. "Apa kau pengidap _Heterochrome_?"

"Ya. Ini karena suatu proyek massal yang gagal 8 tahun lampau."

Azazel nampak berkutat pada pikirannya. Setahunya, ia pernah mengetahui sebuah proyek yang bertujuan membuat manusia super 8 tahun yang lalu. Namun.. kegagalan terjadi, sehingga pemilik proyek membakar seluruh tempat perkara agar tak seorang pun tahu. Sayangnya, para makhluk Supranatural yang memiliki wawasan dan tekhnologi jauh lebih hebat dari manusia, dapat mengetahui proyek tersebut.

"Lalu.. kenapa matamu bisa berganti menjadi merah tadinya?"

"Itu juga karena Proyek 8 tahun yang lalu."

Menutup matanya sejenak, Azazel berdiam untuk sementara. Membiarkan semilir angin lembut menerbangkan surai berbeda warna milik mereka. Menikmati pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan pada mereka dengan latar Matahari terbenam.

"Hei nak.. kau tau soal Great War?"

"Ya.. aku tahu."

"Great War adalah sebuah perang maha dahsyat yang telah terjadi beribu tahun yang lalu nak. Dan aku adalah saksi mata kejadian maha dahsyat tersebut. Terlalu banyak nyawa yang terbuang percuma. Aku berharap kau dapat mendamaikan dunia ini, Naruto Yukigami."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia menutup matanya.. membiarkan pikirannya sedikit tenang, kemudian disaat mata itu terbuka.. penolakan adalah satu yang terucap dari bibir tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak."

"K-kenapa?"

"Aku hanyalah seorang manusia yang telah mengalami cobaan berat dalam hidupku! Kehilangan orang tua sejak berumur 10 tahun. Menjadi bahan percobaan yang akhirnya menjadi satu – satunya _survivor_. Aku tak mau lagi dipusingkan oleh hal semacam perdamaian! Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang."

"Haah.. begitu ya? Tak apa. Mari kita pergi ke markas ku untuk pengobatanmu."

Tidak ambil pusing soal itu, Azazel segera mengangkat Naruto di punggungnya. Dan membawa Yukigami muda tersebut ke Grigori untuk disembuhkan tentunya. Perawatan khusus akan diberikan Azazel pada Naruto, tentunya Azazel akan meneliti anak ini dan mengungkap rahasia proyek massal 8 tahun yang lalu.

'_Naruto Yukigami.. aku berharap lebih padamu.'_

Tanpa keduanya sadari, sepasang mata berwarna kuning keemasan dengan iris vertikal khas ular memandang mereka tajam. Tatapan penuh hasrat membunuh yang berkobar. "Naruto Yukigami.. kupastikan kau akan menjadi bonekaku yang hebat..."

**To be Continue**

**A/N **:

Hai Minna-san.. maaf saya telat meng-up fic abal ini. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, Hontou ni Gomennasai..

Disini saya gak bicara banyak. Saya hanya berharap semoga libur puasa nanti saya bisa terus melanjutkan fic ini berserta fic saya yang lainnya.

Numpang Promosi Fic : "Fox Sannin by Alan Sahlan 65" ^^ Fic abal juga, namun ya mungkin masih bisa di baca lah ^

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang ngintip Azazel ama Naruto? Pasti mudah, namun jawabanmu jika berpatokan pada satu chara saja bisa salah. Lihat juga chara yang lain ^

Oke, Alan Sahlan 65 undur diri ^  
Jaa Ne Minna-san..


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle :**_** The Red Eyes**_

**Author : Alan Sahlan 65**

**Disclaimer : **I do not OWN anything. Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Highschool DxD belong to Ichie Ishibumi.

**Rate : **_**M**_untuk jaga – jaga.

**Warning : **_Typo(s), Gaje, Ancur, __**First Story**__, __**Alternate Universe!**__, __**Strong!Naru, Maybe OOC**__, __**OC!**_

**Keterangan : **

"Hai." – berbicara

'_Hai.'_ – membatin

"**Bodoh.**" – **Dewa, Monster, God, Jurus, Dll – berbicara**

'_**Bodoh**_**.**' – **Dewa, Monster, God, Dll - membatin**

**[Bagus.] - Sacred Gear berbicara**

**[Boost!] – Kekuatan Sacred Gear**

_**Kuoh Academy**_** – **Keterangan Tempat

**Summary : **_Hitam – Putih adalah Naungannya. Berjalan dalam abu – abunya kehidupan dunia. Tak peduli halangan, tak peduli rintangan, ia akan melewatinya. Satu – satunya Survivor dari percobaan massal, namun ia tak berhenti, Terus melangkah lurus kedepan. Karena ialah pewaris sah dari Mata berkah, __**The Red Eyes. **_

_**Perhatian! :**_

_Latar cerita dimulai setelah scene penyelamatan Asia!_

_Kekuatan Mata __**Synesthesia **__Naruto memiliki 3 tahapan._

_Naruto akan menjadi __**Godlike! **__secara bertahap. _

_Bahasa susah dimengerti._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol "Back".**_

* * *

**Let's Begin The Story Nyan~**

**La~**

**La~**

**La~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 : Penyerangan Sang Jendral **| Pedang yang terkutuk

Malam indah nan tenang menaungi perjalanan Pemuda Yukigami tersebut. Bulan terang seakan menjadi Mentari kedua di malam hari. Bintang - bintang turut serta membantu Sang Ratu Malam menyinari Dunia ini. Gemerlap cahaya lampu – lampu kota menyorot mata Biru Langit dan Salju Putih itu.

Selepas pulang dari Grigori. Langkah nya terasa ringan, seakan – akan berjalan di atas udara. Membawa kakinya melangkah kearah Apartemen sederhana miliknya. Mata _Heterochrome_ miliknya bergulir memandang sekeliling jalanan Kuoh City ini, pohon – pohon rindang turut memayungi perjalanan Pemuda itu, gedung – gedung tinggi nampak menjulang membelah awan.

Memang, Kota Kuoh tak seasri daerah Kyoto yang penuh akan hutan hijau nya, ataupun Tokyo yang teknologinya sangat – sangat maju. Namun, Kuoh adalah tempat yang indah, bagi sebagian orang termasuk Naruto itu sendiri. Mengingat Kuoh adalah kota kelahiran Yukigami Muda ini juga.

Sejenak, Naruto mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah bangku panjang yang berada disebelahnya. Duduk diam menikmati lembutnya semilir angin malam yang begitu menetramkan. Bukannya tak ingin segera pulang dan tidur di kasur empuknya, tetapi, Naruto hanya ingin bernostalgia sedikit dengan masa lalunya. Tak apa bukan? Lagipula sekarang masih pukul 8 _p.m_ dan besok adalah hari Minggu. Tak ada salahnya.

Sebentar, sebuah sunggingan senyum menawan tercipta di wajahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, senyum itu terganti dengan sebuah ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Antara sedih, marah, atau kecewa. Rumit jika dikata.

Tangannya memegang mata kirinya yang tertutup oleh sebuah perban. Mengusapnya perlahan. Dan wajahnya menunduk, menatap tanah di bawahnya.

_Mata itu mulai terbuka saat cahaya matahari menerobos ventilasi kamar tersebut. Mau tak mau membuat sebuah erangan bangun tidur terlontar dari mulut kecilnya. Mata yang tak sama satu sama lain itu_ _mulai menjelajah isi kamar yang terasa asing baginya itu. Sebuah kamar minimalis berwarna putih dengan sebuah Kasur dan meja kecil beserta kursi di sampingnya. _

_**Cklek.**_

_Sebuah pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang paruh baya dengan rambut berwarna Silver, mengenakan Yukata merah-hijau, menggunakan Geta sebagai alas kaki, dan jangan lupakan sebuah Headband dengan plate logam didepannya berlambangkan __油 __(__Abura) atau Oil. _

_Entah apa artinya Logo Oil itu. _

"_Kau sudah bangun?"_

_Mengangguk perlahan adalah jawaban Bocah 10 tahun tersebut atas pertanyaan dari Orang tersebut. Tak berkata apa – apa, bocah itu masih senantiasa memandangi kamar ini dengan tatapan bingung khas Anak Kecil. _

_Seingatnya juga, tubuhnya saat itu penuh luka bakar yang amat perih tentunya. Namun sekarang, lihat dirinya, perban dimana – mana, luka yang telah diobati, dan pakaian baru. Selagi asyik memandang sekitarnya, bocah itu tak sadar bahwa orang tadi telah berada di sampingnya, duduk dengan sebuah kursi putih. "Kau bingung?"_

"_Um." Anggukan ringan kembali menjadi jawaban bocah berambut Pirang itu. _

"_Huh.. bagaimana aku memulainya ya? Lebih baik perkenalan dulu, Namaku adalah Jiraiya, julukanku adalah Jiraiya no Gama Sennin, umur.. lebih baik kau tak usah tahu. Aku juga adalah seorang mata – mata handal. Hobby ku... kau juga jangan tahu. Selanjutnya dirimu anak muda."_

_Jiraiya, nama orang tersebut, mengenalkan dirinya pada bocah itu. Berusaha tak membuat citra buruk pada bocah yang baru ia temui. _

"_N-namaku Naruto. Naruto Yukigami."_

_**Deg!**_

"_Yu-yukigami!?"_

"_Ya. Ada masalah dengan itu Jiraiya-san?"_

_Jiraiya berusaha mati – matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan pekikan girang dari mulutnya. Sebuah perasaan gelisah di hatinya kini menguap sudah entah kemana, tergantikan dengan rasa gembira yang amat sangat. Dapat terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya yang ceria. _

"_Apa kau anak dari Minato Yukigami dan Kushina Asaka?" Ini memang hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan, namun terselip sebuah rasa khawatir kalau – kalau anak di hadapannya ini bukanlah anak dari Minato. _

"_Eh? Dari mana anda tahu, Jiraiya-san?" _

_Tak menjawab, sungguh, Jiraiya begitu konyol saat ini. Lihatlah, ia berteriak senang bagaikan kesetanan, melompat kesana – kesini, dan melakukan selebrasi. Konyol sekali. Sementara Jiraiya melakukan gerakan – gerakan anehnya, Naruto hanya memandang Jiraiya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Entah itu Jijik, tak suka, atau.. lupakan. _

_Menghiraukan orang aneh di sampingnya, Naruto mulai berfikir kembali mengenai Kenapa ia berada disini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa? Bagaimana? _

_Pertanyaan – pertanyaan begitu banyak terbuat di kepala Naruto, yang ia ingat. Ia hanyalah seorang Bocah yatim piatu yang orang tuanya dibunuh dihadapan dirinya sendiri, menjadi kelinci percobaan dari Percobaan Massal Illegal dari seorang berwajah ular, yang ia kenal sebagai Orochimaru, dan asistennya Kabuto Yakushi. Setelah mengalami percobaan yang mereka pikir gagal, mereka membakar tempat itu agar kedok mereka tidak ketahuan oleh pihak luar. _

_Sayang bagi Naruto yang tak bisa keluar. Dirinya harus menahan mati – matian kobaran api yang berusaha menggerogoti tubuh kecilnya. Selanjutnya yang ia ingat, ia berteriak keras akibat matanya yang sangat – sangat sakit. _

_Dan semua menggelap. _

_Ketika mata itu terbangun, ia sudah berada disini.. Apakah Jiraiya yang menyelamatkannya? Tapi kenapa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!_

_Hiraukan semua itu, kita kembali ke masa kini. Jiraiya tengah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung, tentunya setelah menghentikan kegiatan anehnya tadi. Ia bingung dengan raut wajah berkerut Naruto dengan mata terpejamnya. _

"_Kau memikirkan apa Naruto?" Tak dijawab, Jiraiya memanggil nama Naruto berkali – kali. Namun untuk terakhir kalinya, suaranya terdengar lumayan (sangat) keras. "NARUTO!"_

_Naruto segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Kaget juga dipanggil sekeras itu. "E-eh? Ada apa?"_

_Mau tak mau, Jiraiya menepuk dahinya pelan._ _Kesal juga dengan Naruto yang tak memedulikannya dari tadi. Menghela nafas, Jiraiya menatap Naruto intens, memperhatikannya dari bawah sampai keatas. Uhm, maaf, jangan berfikiran yang tidak – tidak. _

_Sedetik kemudian, Jiraiya nampak terpaku dengan wajah Naruto. Bukan, bukan karena paras, dia menatap mata Naruto dengan wajah berkerut yang memang sudah berkerut itu. Bocah Yukigami yang ditatap terus seperti itu merasa risih. Siapa yang tidak risih coba? Ditatap oleh_ _seorang tua bangka dengan tatapan yang terlihat mesum itu._

"_Pedofil.. Gay."_

_**Jleb!**__**Bruk.**_

_Suara benda jatuh terdengar di telinga Naruto, saat ia melihat kearah Jiraiya. Sennin itu sudah jatuh telentang dengan tidak elitnya, jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang kejang – kejang. _

"_Bocah kampret. Aku bukan pedofil dan gay!"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Aku adalah Seorang Sennin Hebat dengan kemesuman tiada tara yang mampu memikat para wanita – wanita, Bocah! Ho ho ho." Jiraiya menjawab dengan senyuman pahlawan di wajahnya, latar background yang berubah menjadi bintang – bintang bersinar. _

"_Siapa-"_

"_Tentu saja ak-"_

"_-yang nanya?"_

_**Bruk.**_

_Untuk kedua kalinya, Jiraiya jatuh telentang dengan tubuh kejang – kejang. Miris sekali.. Seorang Sennin yang telah mengerti bagaimana arti hidup sebenarnya itu dipermainkan oleh seorang bocah sepuluh tahun. Sungguh, Jiraiya merasa terhina jiwa dan batinnya. _

_Jiraiya lalu bangkit dari keterpurukan tidak elitnya tadi. "Nah Naruto, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kenapa matamu berbeda warna?"_

"_Apa maksudmu? Mataku ini berwarna Sapphire."_

_Jiraiya mengambil sebuah cermin kecil di atas meja di samping Kasur Naruto. "Lihat sendiri."_

_Dan benar saja, saat Naruto melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin tersebut, terpampanglah sepasang mata berbeda warna. Mata kanan berwarna Sapphire dan Kiri berwarna Ice Snow yang terlihat gelap. "Mataku.. apa yang terjadi.." Gumam Bocah tersebut. _

_Jiraiya tengah berfikir keras, Gama Sennin tersebut berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak dari murid kuningnya itu. 'Matanya berubah.. sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Ular itu!? Atau.. Dia telah menanamkan DNA seseorang pada Naruto? Itu mungkin saja, terjadi perubahan pada fisik Naruto, namun, melihat Ular itu membakar Lab nya, pasti terjadi kegagalan.'_

_Keduanya masih tetap senantiasa berkutat pada fikiran masing – masing yang sama. Jiraiya lah yang pertama kali berbicara sekarang. Dia telah menemukan penyebab perubahan mata Naruto._ _Cukup mencengangkan, melihat dalam satu tubuh terdapat 4 DNA berbeda. Ayahnya, Ibunya, Dirinya sendiri, dan orang lain. _

_Entah apa yang merasuki Ular licik tersebut sehingga membuat percobaan illegal tersebut. Dapat dipastikan bahwa DNA ini sangat luar biasa spesialnya. Sehingga tubuh seseorang tidak kuat menampung keseluruhan kekuatan dari DNA tersebut._

"_Naruto, apa dia menyuntik tubuhmu?" Tanya Sennin paruh baya itu pada Naruto._

"_Ya.. dia menyuntikku dengan cairan berwarna merah kental. Setelah itu aku merasakan sakit luarbiasa, aku berteriak, dan semua menggelap. Jadi.. kau yang menyelamatkan ku, Ero-sennin?"_

"_Apa – apaan panggilanmu itu?! Bocah sialan!"_

_Dan kedua prang yang baru saja bertemu itu tertawa bersama, menghilangkan kesunyian yang menghinggapi mereka sedari tadi. Tawa seolah pertemuan dua sahabat lama yang kembali bertemu, mereka berdua cepat sekali akrab._

"_Hei Ero-sennin, darimana kau mengenal Orang Tua ku?"_

"_Soal itu, sebenarnya aku adalah Guru dari Ayahmu. Minato Yukigami, ia memiliki rambut pirang dan kulit tan sepertimu. Sekarang pun kau terlihat seperti chibi Minato, bocah! Huahaha! Perlu kau tahu Bocah, aku adalah Orang Tua Wali Laki – lakimu."_

"_Aku memang anaknya, Baka Ero-sennin! Eh? Kau orang tua waliku? Whoaa, hebat. Lagipula, apa yang kau ajarkan pada Ayahku?"_

"_Itu adalah Sennin Mode, pengendalian Energi Alam. Kau mau mempelajarinya? Namun, perlu kau tahu, Sennin Mode memerlukan tingkat kefokusan tinggi. Kau tidak fokus sedikit saja, Sennin Mode mu bisa batal. Ingat itu bocah."_

"_Aku mau Ero-sennin! Kapan kita berlatih?"_

"_Nanti, setelah kau sembuh, kita juga akan belajar mengendalikan kekuatan mata mu itu. Hahaha."_

_Dan begitulah awal pertemuan sepasang Guru dan Murid luar biasa. Sepanjang hari dilalui bersama, canda tawa, ejekan, dan latihan mewarnai kehidupan keduanya. Begitu pula Jiraiya yang telah berhasil memenuhi janjinya pada orang tua dari Naruto. Menjaga, merawat, mendidik anak dari murid nya itu sudah merupakan kewajiban dari Orang Tua Wali bukan?_

_**One Years Later..**_

_Satu tahun telah berlalu meninggalkan kesan indah pada kedua insan tersebut. Puluhan petualangan menegangkan begitu meninggalkan kesan berarti pada Guru dan Murid itu. Dan sekarang adalah Akhir dari perjalanan itu. _

_Sudah waktunya, Jiraiya, harus kembali memulai profesinya sebagai mata – mata pergerakan Orochimaru. Ia harus segera menemukan dan membawa Orochimaru ke penjara atas apa yang ia telah perbuat pada dunia ini. Telah banyak jiwa yang hilang akibat memenuhi hasrat penelitian gila ular tersebut. _

_Sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk berdiam diri, Jiraiya akan menemukan ular licik tersebut, bagaimanapun caranya. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat._

"_Bocah... sudah waktunya aku mematai ular licik itu lagi. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal dengan kenalanku, pemilik kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Kau akan tahu orangnya nanti. Ingat saja, namanya adalah Teuchi."_

"_Ha'i Ero-sennin.. hiks.. aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik.. hiks.."_

"_Jangan menangis bocah, kau adalah laki – laki, dan laki – laki tidak pernah menyerah! Naruto, kau adalah murid sekaligus anak ku.. Kau.. adalah kebangganku. Kuharap kau bisa memutus rantai kebencian di dunia ini. Sampai jumpa, Naruto Yukigami." Sebuah permohonan diucapkan oleh sosok panutan bagi Naruto._ _Setidaknya, sebagai balas budi, Naruto akan mengabulkan permohonan itu. Bagaimanapun caranya._

"_A-aku akan melakukannya! Sampai jumpa... Tou-san..."_

_**Pluk.**_

_Sebuah pelukan perpisahan menjadi tanda berakhirnya kisah indah keduanya. Berakhir sedih, tetapi mereka yakin, suatu saat, mereka dapat bertemu kembali. Ya.. suatu saat._

_Dan daun berguguran mengiringi kepergian Jiraiya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri menahan tangis. Tanah coklat itu.. harus kembali basah.. meresapi tiap tetesan air mata yang terjatuh dari pelupuk itu. Ia berdiri, menghapus air matanya, membiarkan angin menghembuskan surai pirang dan baju nya. _

_Berbalik, ia dapat melihat gerbang tinggi menjulang, Gerbang masuk Desa Konoha. Ia yakin, ia dapat menemukan kembali yang bernama kebahagiaan disini._ _Dan ia yakin itu, karena ia percaya. _

"_Perjalanan baru.. akan dimulai."_

* * *

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Tak terasa waktu terus berputar selama ia mendudukan dirinya pada bangku taman itu. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 8.35 _p.m_, entah ia yang terlalu larut dalam kenangan nya, atau pun ia yang memang masih ingin menikmati suansana malam hari di Kota Kuoh. Ia tak tahu.

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan. Melewati berpuluh – puluh orang yang turut berjalan berbeda arah dengan tujuan masing – masing. Kakinya terus melangkah, berbagai bangunan, pohon, maupun benda – benda lainnya telah ia lewati begitu saja, tanpa menengok samping kiri – kanan sekalipun.

Seakan semua hal yang menurut kebanyakan orang itu menarik, tak berharga apapun di matanya. Walaupun itu gedung pencakar langit dengan berbagai warna – warni menghias sekalipun. Mungkin sekitar 10 menit ia berjalan, gerbang Kuoh Academy yang terletak di samping kiri jalanan mulai kelihatan.

Bagi orang – orang biasa yang melewati sekolah itu, nampak biasa saja. Tak ada yang aneh sama sekali. Tetapi berbeda bagi orang – orang dengan kemampuan supranatural seperti Naruto. Memanfaatkan kekuatan matanya, ia bisa melihat sebuah selubung berbentuk kubus menyelimuti sekolah itu. Matanya menajam layaknya mata elang, Yukigami muda itu melihat sebuah pertarungan. Tak terlalu kelihatan jelas karena barrier yang menutupi. Tapi ia bisa melihat seorang Malaikat Jatuh bersayap sepuluh melawan sekumpulan iblis.

Mendekati areal pertarungan, Naruto harus menahan decihannya karena jalannya tertutup oleh barrier yang ada. Sementara para pembuat barrier yang ternyata adalah Anggota OSIS beserta Kaichou itu sendiri, Sona Sitri. Mereka tak menyadari Naruto yang mendekat karena terlalu fokus mempertahankan barrier yang ada.

Naruto yang telah berada tepat di belakang barrier, dapat melihat dengan jelas, kawan – kawan iblisnya, Rias dan _Peerage_nya tengah melakukan sebuah pertarungan tak imbang melawan seorang Jendral Malaikat Jatuh, Kokabiel. Yang tentu saja ia ketahui dari Azazel.

Kokabiel sendiri, adalah seorang veteran perang, salah seorang yang selamat dari Perang Akbar, **Great War**, ratusan tahun silam. Hidup dalam dendam pada fraksi lainnya, karena telah membabat habis fraksi Malaikat Jatuh. Dan ya, dalam perang itu, Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh mengalami kemunduran karena ¾ anggotanya habis dalam perang.

Maka dari itu, Kokabiel akan membalaskan dendamnya dengan memulai kembali perang. Dengan cara, membunuh adik dari salah satu Yondai Maou di Underworld. Cara yang licik memang, namun inilah hidup. Akhirnya, pertarungan tak seimbang yang hampir membuat Rias dan _Peerage_nya mati tak terelakkan. Tentu hal ini membuat amarah Naruto, mencapai ke ubun – ubun.

Yukigami satu itu mulai mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat, merasakan emosi mulai menguasai tubuhnya. Ketika Naruto sadar ia telah salah karena membiarkan emosi menguasai, ia memutuskan untuk bersemedi sebentar. Paling tidak selama tiga puluh menit, semoga dengan waktu yang cukup lama itu, Rias dan _Peerage_nya masih bisa bertahan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, aura emas mulai menyelubungi tubuh Sang Yukigami. Memberi kekuatan dari alam bagi inang. Perubahan fisik mulai terjadi pada Naruto. Rambutnya mulai memanjang ke punggung, matanya berubah menjadi emas dengan pupil menjadi hitam vertikal. Inilah perubahan dari Senjutsu Naga. Tapi walaupun sudah berubah, Naruto tetap terlihat seperti Naruto.

"Maafkan aku!"

**Pyarr!**

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar seiring menghilangnya kekkai ciptaan Sona dan _Peerage_ miliknya. Tak ayal, membuat semua yang berada disana terkejut. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Naruto, buktinya tangannya telah terselimuti energi alam berwarna emas.

"Naruto.." Sona menggumamkan nama pemuda yang dengan beraninya masuk ke halaman Akademi Kuoh. Ia cukup terkejut melihat fisik Naruto yang berubah lengkap dengan aura senjutsu miliknya yang menguar.

"Yo! Maaf karena telah menerobos Kekkai milik kalian!"

"Heh? Seorang manusia rendahan yang mencoba menghalangi rencanaku." Kokabiel berbicara dengan arogannya. Memandang rendah kearah tempat Naruto berdiri. Sementara Naruto, ia tak memedulikan segala ucapan Kokabiel, tujuannya hanya satu, menyeret Kokabiel kembali ke Grigori.. atau membunuhnya.

Kesal karena ucapannya tidak ditanggapi, Kokabiel melesatkan sebuah Light Spear seukuran bus kearah Naruto yang masih terdiam. Jarak yang semakin menipis, tak membuat Naruto gentar, di hadapannya sebuah Light Spear yang akan menelan nyawanya telah terlihat jelas.

**Bash!**

Sebuah dorongan shockwave menahan serangan Kokabiel. Membelokkan serangan tersebut kearah kiri yang membuat Light Spear itu menghantam permukaan tanah. Menghancurkan sebagian bangunan Akademi Kuoh.

"Shit. Aku harus hati – hati membelokkan serangan sebesar itu. Tadi cukup menguras tenaga.." Gumam Naruto kelelahan akibat menahan serangan Kokabiel yang lumayan besar.

"Aku akan turut membantumu Naruto!" Issei maju mendampingi Naruto, membuat sebuah team untuk mengalahkan Kokabiel. Tak ada salahnya jika belum mencoba bukan? Lagipula, sebuah kolaborasi serangan, itu terlihat menarik.. walau tak semenarik Oppai.

"Naruto.. Issei.. Berjuanglah!" Rias yang telah letih, hanya bisa memberi semangat pada keduanya. Tenaga miliknya telah terkuras habis oleh pertarungan tadi. Sungguh, andai ia bisa membantu ia akan lakukan, tapi apalah daya dirinya tak mempunyai tenaga lagi.

Melawan sepasukan Cerberus milik Kokabiel. Apa itu tak cukup untuk membuat iblis kelas tinggi macam Rias dan _peerage_nya merasa letih? Kau pikir mereka bukan makhluk hidup?

Akeno dan Koneko telah pingsan, luka – luka bersarang di tubuh mereka, sudah jelas bahwa mereka telah mencapai titik batas mereka. Sementara Asia, ia hanya bisa menyupport kawan – kawannya.

Semua bergantung pada Issei dan Naruto, oh jangan lupakan Kiba dengan Xenovia yang tengah bertarung dengan Freed Sellzen, seorang ex-exorcist gila bawahan dari Kokabiel. Di tangan Freed sendiri, telah tergenggam sebuah pedang hasil campuran beberapa pecahan pedang Excalibur.

Xenovia, adalah seorang Exorcist pemegang Excalibur Destruction, Durandal dari Italia yang datang kemari atas perintah mengumpulkan pecahan – pecahan Excalibur yang dicuri oleh pihak Malaikat Jatuh. Perempuan berambut biru dengan sedikit hijau di ujungnya ini sebenarnya tidak sendiri, temannya bernama Irina Shidou, namun sekarang ia sedang pingsan akibat pertarungan dengan Kokabiel dan Freed.

Irina Shidou juga, merupakan teman masa kecil Issei. Ia memiliki rambut pirang ke oranye – oranye-an. Seorang Exorcist dan pemilik dari Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur yang dapat berubah menjadi benda apa saja sesuai keinginan pemilik.

"Bersiaplah Kokabiel. Sona-senpai, tolong buat kembali Kekkai nya!" Teriakan Naruto menjadi pertanda bahwa pertarungan ini akan segera dimulai.

Sona dan _Peerage_ nya mulai membentuk sebuah Kekkai kembali. Sekuat tenaga mereka membuat Kekkai itu, terlihat dari keringat yang bercucuran dari kening mereka.

"Yosh! Ayo Issei!"

"Baiklah, Naruto. **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker! Boosted Gear Scale-Mail!**"

Suara mekanik mulai terdengar di sekeliling Issei, dilanjutkan dengan terlapisinya tubuh Issei oleh sebuah Armor merah crimson. Di balik helm Armor, Issei menunjukan seringai miliknya. "Pertempuran baru saja dimulai Kokabiel."

**[Dragon Shot!]**

**Blast!**

Sebuah laser merah melaju kencang kearah Kokabiel yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman miring olehnya. **Puk!** Dengan sebuah gerakan tangan menampar, Kokabiel membelokan serangan Issei dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Issei harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendecih.

Naruto yang melihat sebuah kesempatan, segera mengaktifkan mata merah miliknya. Dengan kemampuan peningkatan lima indera miliknya, Naruto dapat mengetahui tiap pergerakan Kokabiel karena ia memiliki penglihatan yang sangat sangat tajam dengan mata **Synesthesia**, mendengar suara yang sangat kecil, merasakan tiap pergetaran dari tiap benda yang disentuhnya, sampai mencium bau dari tubuh Kokabiel yang lumayan menjijikan.

Entah apa yang membuatnya menamai mata itu sebagai **Synesthesia**, hanya karena ia mendengar Jiraya mengatakan bahwa proyek Orochimaru diberi nama Proyek Synesthesia, ia mau menamai mata merah ini dengan nama Synesthesia.

Cukup dengan mengamati Kokabiel, Naruto mulai melaju kearah belakang Veteran Malaikat Jatuh itu. Waktu tiga puluh menit, cukup untuk menggunakan Energi Alam selama 2 jam. Jadi ia harus melakukan tiap gerakan maupun serangan secara efisien dan tak sia – sia.

**Bukh!**

Suara pukulan tertahan terdengar menggema di dalam Kekkai tersebut. Tanah yang menjadi gersang akibat tekanan kekuatan Kokabiel yang membawa hawa kematian, tak pelak membuat bangunan – bangunan disana ikut runtuh merasakan tekanan menakutkan dari Kokabiel.

Tangan Naruto diremas lalu tubuh tersebut dilempar kebawah tepat kearah Issei. **Bruk!** Untung saja Issei berhasil menangkap tubuh Naruto dengan sedikit dorongan. "Ukh.. Terima kasih Issei."

Sekiryuutei itu segera menurunkan Naruto dari tangkapannya. Terlihat keduanya cukup kecapekan. Harus membuat sebuah ide brilian untuk mengalahkan orang sekelas Kokabiel yang telah kenyang akan pengalaman.

"Issei, kau sibukkan dia, kalau bisa bombardir dengan Dragon Shot mu. Aku akan berusaha mencari celah."

"Ha'i."

**[Boost!] **

Suara mekanik kembali terdengar, Issei kembali menggandakan kekuatannya. Mengikuti saran dari Naruto, Issei menyibukkan Kokabiel dengan Dragon Shot bertubi – tubi.

**[Dragon Shot!]**

Ini sudah menjadi ke sepuluh kalinya Issei melepaskan serangan laser khas Naga Surgawi itu kearah Kokabiel yang terlihat mulai kesal dengan Issei. "Bocah inii!"

Karena amarah yang sudah memuncak, tiga buah Light Spear ukuran biasa melaju dengan kecepatan penuh kearah Issei. Karena tak bisa menghindar lagi, Issei hanya bisa menutup matanya, berharap sebuah keajaiban tiba.

**Blarr!**

Ketiga buah Tombak Cahaya tersebut meledak karena berbenturan dengan sebuah kekuatan penghancur berwarna merah crimson. Tidak merasakan apapun membuat Issei membuka matanya. "Kau tak apa Ise?"

"Buchou.. Aku tak apa. Terima kasih telah menolongku. Aku akan menghajar Malaikat Jatuh itu bersama Naruto demi mu Buchou!"

"Ise.. Berjuanglah." Rias memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Issei. Setitik air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk mata Rias, tak kuasa menahan tangis melihat perjuangan dari Pawn nya itu.

"**Sage Art : Golden Dragon Claw!**" Naruto memulai aksinya dengan memberikan Kokabiel serangan berupa gelombang pencakar berwarna emas. Serangan tersebut melaju kencang kearah Kokabiel yang telah menciptakan Pedang Cahaya untuk menangkisnya.

**Trang! Trang! Crassh!**

Bunyi benturan itu pun diakhiri dengan lenguhan dari Kokabiel akibat terkena salah satu gelombang pencakar Naruto. Efeknya pun cukup fatal, Kokabiel nampak terjatuh dari terbangnya. Tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan, Issei berlari kearah Kokabiel yang akan berbenturan dengan tanah. Di tangan kanannya telah terdapat sebuah bola merah yang kemudian berubah menjadi laser merah yang segera melaju pada Malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

**[Dragon Shot!]**

**BUM!**

Belum selesai, Issei melanjutkan dengan memukul wajah samping kanan Kokabiel, "Ini untuk Asia-chan! Dan Akeno-senpai!"** Buakh!**

Lagi, Sang Sekiryuutei memukul bagian samping kiri wajah Kokabiel, "Untuk Koneko-chan dan Kiba!" **Bruakh!**

Dan terakhir, sebuah pukulan super kuat tepat pada perut Kokabiel, "Dan ini untuk Buchou!" **DUAGH!**

**BLAR!**

Tubuh Kokabiel melayang terbang dan jatuh tepat menghantam bangunan Akademi Kuoh yang telah rusak parah. Jendral Malaikat Jatuh tersebut sudah tak terlihat lagi sebab tertimbun oleh bangunan – bangunan yang turut roboh akibat hantaman darinya.

"J-jangan.. haah.. H-arap.. I-inihh.. selesai! **UWAA!**" Teriakan Kokabiel menggema keras di dalam seluruh Kekkai. Bangkit dari jatuhnya, ia segera meminum sebuah cairan berwarna hijau tua.

**BLARR!**

Ledakan aura terjadi di tempat Kokabiel berdiri. Kini fisiknya sudah berubah, badan Kokabiel semakin kekar, dilanjutkan dengan ledakan kekuatan yang melonjak – lonjak. Seringai bengis tercipta di wajahnya. "Jangan harap kalian bisa lolos lagi, sialan!"

**Wush!**

Kokabiel terbang dengan kecepatan penuh pada tempat Naruto dan Issei berdiri, kesepuluh sayap nya berubah menjadi sayap dengan bulu – bulu besi. Ia terdiam di udara, "**Fur Iron Shot!**"

Bulu – bulu besi itu pun menembakkan dirinya secara bersamaan kearah Naruto dan Issei. Tak ada waktu untuk menghindar, "Menjauhlah Issei!"

Issei segera melakukan perintah Naruto. Sedangkan Pengguna Senjutsu Naga itu sendiri sekarang mulai melafalkan mantra. "**The Sword that has been cursed..**

**The Sword that sealed The Demon Soul..**

**Give me your Darkness..**

**Rise Up! Akuma No Ken!**

**... Muramasa!**"

Langit berubah menjadi semakin gelap. Awan – awan hitam berkumpul pada satu titik, berputar layaknya tornado. Angin berhembusan kencang seiring munculnya Pedang Iblis, Muramasa. Pedang dengan pegangan berwarna hitam dengan liukan garis putih. Pada bilah besi nya sendiri, Muramasa memiliki perpaduan warna emas dan hitam dengan aura yang begitu gelap.

Begitu pedang tersebut berada pada tangan Naruto, lonjakan kekuatan penuh kegelapan terjadi. Mata Naruto yang semula merah khas Synethesia dan pupil vertikal emas. Kini berubah menjadi mata merah crimson dengan pupil hitam menyala. Penggabungan antara Synesthesia tingkat dua dengan Senjutsu Naga.

Seringai psikopat muncul di lengkungan bibir Sang Yukigami. **Trang! Trang! Trang!** Sepasukan bulu – bulu besi tersebut telah terbabat habis dengan permainan pedang lincah dari Naruto. "**Nfufufu.. kita lihat siapa yang lebih kuat.. Kokabiel!**"

**Deg!**

Seluruh makhluk yang ada disana kecuali Naruto, mulai kebingungan dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto. Kokabiel, sebagai sasaran empuk dari Naruto hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Namun detik selanjutnya, Kokabiel mengeluarkan senyuman sadisnya. "Ayo mulai, keparat."

**Wush!**

**Trang!**

Benturan logam besi dengan pedang cahaya mewarnai malam gelap itu. Suasana mendadak sunyi, membiarkan Naruto dan Kokabiel dalam pertarungannya. Begitupun dengan pertarungan Kiba dan Xenovia melawan Freed dan Balba Galilei yang ikut terhenti, turut menyaksikan pertempuran dahsyat antara Pengguna Senjutsu Naga dengan seorang Veteran Malaikat Jatuh.

Sebelum itu, Balba Galilei merupakan seorang pelaku "Proyek Pedang Suci" beberapa tahun silam. Yang bertujuan untuk membuat seorang manusia bisa menggunakan Pedang Suci macam Excalibur. Namun, karena kegagalan yang terus terjadi, proyek tersebut pun ditutup.

Kiba Yuuto merupakan satu – satunya yang selamat dari peristiwa itu. Membuatnya menumbuhkan dendam mendalam pada Balba. Akhirnya, sekarang, hanya Freed Sellzen lah yang berhasil dalam percobaan Excalibur.

**Trang!**

Kembali suara logam berbenturan terdengar. Sementara itu, Sona dan _Peerage_nya masih berusaha kuat menahan Kekkai mereka agar tidak rusak selama pertempuran berlangsung.

"**Ufufufu.. Kau kuat juga.. Kokabiel.. Biarkan aku merasakan darahmu itu.. Nfufufu..**" Ucapan _psycho _dari Naruto membuat semua yang disana merinding. Tak terkecuali Kokabiel.

"Jangan harap, keparaaat! Rasakan ini!" Kokabiel segera melesatkan sebuah Light Spear sebesar bus kearah Naruto. Sementara Pemuda Yukigami yang telah dirasuki oleh jiwa Iblis Haus Darah tersebut hanya mengeratkan pegangan nya pada gagang Muramasa.

"**Nfufu.. Sage Art : Muramasa... Dance Of Death.**" Naruto segera berlari kencang kearah Light Spear yang sangat besar tersebut. Mengeratkan pegangannya, Naruto melesatkan berbagai sayatan yang menimbulkan goresan hitam pada Light Spear itu. Gerakannya semakin lincah, membuat pergerakan serasa melambat. Gerakannya bagaikan sebuah tarian.

Dalam waktu 5 detik, Light Spear yang bergerak agak lambat tersebut, terbelah menjadi bagian – bagian kecil. Semua yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri, merasakan bagaimana serangan itu akan membelah semua tubuh mereka.

Kokabiel mendecih tak suka. Sedikit rasa ketakutan menjalar dalam tubuhnya, membawa Jendral tersebut jatuh dalam kubangan rasa takut. Mata Kokabiel melebar merasakan bagaimana dinginnya ujung dari bilah besi Pedang Muramasa Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, semua yang ada disana kembali shok dengan kecepatan Naruto yang telah berpindah ke belakang Kokabiel.

"B-bagaimana mu-mungkin!?" Kokabiel menjerit ketakutan saat merasakan bagaimana bilah pedang itu sedikit menggores permukaan kulitnya, darah merah merembes keluar.

'_**Bagus Naruto... Bagus.. Dapatkan darahnya. Aku haus akan darah Naruto.. Nfufufu. Gunakan pedang ini Naruto.. Nfufufu.'**_ Sebuah suara menggema dalam pikiran Naruto.

**Slurp.**

"**Hmm.. Ufufu.. Darah yang pahit.. Cocok untuk mu yang kotor.. Ufufuf.. Berikan aku darahmu lagi, Kokabiel.. Nfufufu.**" Tawa mengerikan itu tepat berada pada belakang tubuhnya. Saat Naruto akan menancapkan Muramasa pada kepala Kokabiel. Gerakan tersebut harus tertahan oleh sebuah lengan mekanik yang memegang tangannya.

"Hentikan."

"**Nfufufu.. Vali.. Hakuryuukou.. Nfufufu..**" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman psikopat. Tertawa bengis akan kehadiran dari Inang salah satu Naga Surgawi saat ini. Seorang Hakuryuukou macam Vali yang seorang Maniak Bertarung harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertarung dengan Naruto saat ini.

Bagaimanapun hasrat bertarungnya melonjak melihat orang kuat macam Naruto. Tapi, tugas adalah tugas. "Hentikan Naruto. Azazel memberiku tugas untuk membawa _Fallen Angel_ kotor ini kembali ke Grigori." Vali segera memukul tengkuk Kokabiel dengan energi dari Albion membuatnya pingsan seketika. Segeralah ia memotong kelima pasang sayap hitam milik Veteran Malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

"**Nfufufu.. Tak semudah itu kau membawa mangsaku.**" Naruto segera menerjang kearah Vali, tangan sebelah kirinya yang bebas segera melayangkan tinjuan kearah wajah Hakuryuukou masa kini itu.

**Grep.**

Tangan terlapisi armor Hakuryuukou Vali menahan tinjuan itu dengan mudahnya. Dan melempar Naruto kedepan sekuat tenaga. **Wush!** **Brak!** Tubuh Naruto terlempar menabrak sebuah bangunan hingga berlubang, dilanjutkan dengan berguling – guling di tanah.

"**Grrr... Kau keparat!**" Naruto memegang Muramasa dengan kedua tangannya. Pedang itu semakin memancarkan aura tak mengenakkan. "**Sage Art : Muramasa... Death Incision!**" Sebuah gelombang tajam berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna emas kehitam – hitaman.

Vali yag melihat itu segera menggunakan kemampuan inti dari **Sacred Gear Longinus **miliknya, **Divine Dividing**.

**[Divide!]**

**[Divide!]**

**[Divide!]**

Suara mekanik dari **Sacred Gear** Vali mulai terdengar. Perlahan – lahan gelombang penyayat milik Naruto mulai mengecil hingga hilang ditelan bumi. "Cukup Naruto!" Vali segera terbang kearah Naruto, dari **Sacred Gear** nya mulai terdengar suara mekanik lagi.

**[Divide!] **

**[Divide!]**

**[Divide!]**

Perlahan, kekuatan Naruto mulai habis dan masuk kedalam tubuh Vali. Energi kegelapan milik Naruto yang sangat – sangat besar tersebut, mampu membuat seorang Hakuryuukou terkuat itu jatuh terduduk merasakan kelamnya energi Naruto.

Pedang Muramasa kembali berubah menjadi cahaya hitam yang masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto. Langit mulai menjadi malam seperti biasa kembali. Sudah tak ada lagi hawa mencekam. Sudah cukup dengan pertarungan melelahkan ini.

Merasa telah cukup, Vali segera membawa Naruto ketempat Rias dan _Peerage_nya. "Sebelumnya, Pihak Malaikat Jatuh meminta maaf akan hal ini. Semua yang dilakukan murni kehendak dari Kokabiel."

Issei yang merasa Vali akan pergi segera menantangnya bertarung sebagai Rival Abadi. "Hakuryuukou, ayo bertarung!" Issei merasa cukup percaya diri dengan keadaannya sekarang, dengan ia yang sudah bisa menguasai Balance Breaker, walau hanya bertahan selama 3 jam saja.

"Jangan berlagak Sekiryuutei. Kau masih terlalu lemah. Cepatlah menjadi kuat agar kita bisa menuntaskan perihal Rival Abadi. Sampai Jumpa." Vali berjalan menjauh, ia segera menyeret tubuh Freed dan Kokabiel yang pingsan. Hakuryuukou itu langsung melesat menggunakan sayap mekanik miliknya. Mengudara kembali ke Grigori.

Sebelumnya, Kiba telah berhasil membunuh Balba dengan memasuki mode Balance Breaker miliknya, **Sword Of Betrayer**. Penggabungan dari pedang suci dan pedang iblis. Xenovia juga telah berhasil mengahancurkan gabungan Excalibur. Setelah diberitahu perihal kematian Tuhan oleh Kokabiel. Gadis pemilik Durandal tersebut memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam jajaran _Peerage_ Rias.

"Baiklah. Kami akan membantumu membereskan seko-"

"Tidak Rias. Ini adalah tugas OSIS. Kami yang akan memperbaiki kerusakan. Kalian istirahat saja."

Ucapan Rias terpotong oleh Sona yang berniat membereskan kerusakan hanya dengan Anggota OSIS nya saja. "Sebelum itu, siapa yang akan merawat Naruto?" Sona mengeluarkan pertanyaan bagi seluruh yang ada disana.

"Aku." Tomoe Meguri menjawab dengan lantang, ia yang akan menjaga Naruto. "Baiklah Tomoe. Kau pulang saja dan bawa Naruto." Titah dari Sona segera dituruti oleh Tomoe. Gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu segera membopong tubuh Naruto dan menghilang menggunakan Lingkaran Sihir.

Semua kemudian berjalan dengan baik. Rias dan Asia pulang kerumah Issei. Sementara Xenovia dan Kiba membopong tubuh Akeno dan Koneko ke rumah masing – masing. Sona dan _Peerage_ miliknya kecuali Tomoe segera membereskan kekacauan ulah Kokabiel.

Namun, sepasang mata kuning berpupil vertikal menatap dari kejauhan. Lidah ular miliknya bergoyang kesana – kemari. Surai miliknya berhembus tertiup angin malam.

"Sudah dipastikan... kau akan menjadi Bonekaku Naruto Yukigami. Tunggu saja.. Nfufufu."

**To Be Continue**

**A/N **: Well Minna-san, saya minta maaf sebanyak – banyaknya karena telah menelantarkan fic ini. Kesibukan dunia membuat saya tak punya waktu untuk meneruskan fic ini.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Untuk yang nanya Jadwal Update, hm.. gak nentu. Bisa saja 3 hari dari sekarang, atau sebulan dari sekarang. Tunggu saja... Nfufufu :v Bagi yang nanya kenapa** Akuma No Ken** berubah nama jadi Muramasa. Well.. sebenarnya saya salah tulis, Te He~he. Akuma no Ken hanya julukan.

Buat yang nanya apa Naru Godlike, jawabannya tidak. Dia hanya sebatas Kokabiel dalam wujud Senjutsu Naga nya. Namun, jika menggunakan Muramasa, dia akan dirasuki oleh Jiwa Iblis di dalam pedang itu lalu matanya akan evolusi ke tingkat dua. Di tingkat ini, Naru kekuatannya diatas Kokabiel namun di bawah Vali. Ngerti gak? Kalo gak ya gak apa :v Wakakakak.

Itu saja Minna-san. Gimme Your Review dapat berupa saran, kritikan, ataupun yang lain.

Saya Alan Sahlan 65 undur diri.  
Jaa ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**l.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle :**_** The Red Eyes**_

**Author : Alan Sahlan 65**

**Disclaimer : **I do not OWN anything. Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Highschool DxD belong to Ichie Ishibumi.

**Rate : **_**M**_untuk jaga – jaga.

**Warning : **_Typo(s), Gaje, Ancur, __**First Story**__, __**Alternate Universe!**__, __**Strong!Naru, Maybe OOC**__, __**OC!**_

**Keterangan : **

"Hai." – berbicara

'_Hai.'_ – membatin

"**Bodoh.**" – **Dewa, Monster, God, Jurus, Dll – berbicara**

'_**Bodoh**_**.**' – **Dewa, Monster, God, Dll - membatin**

**[Bagus.] - Sacred Gear berbicara**

**[Boost!] – Kekuatan Sacred Gear**

_**Kuoh Academy**_** – **Keterangan Tempat

**Summary : **_Hitam – Putih adalah Naungannya. Berjalan dalam abu – abunya kehidupan dunia. Tak peduli halangan, tak peduli rintangan, ia akan melewatinya. Satu – satunya Survivor dari percobaan massal, namun ia tak berhenti, Terus melangkah lurus kedepan. Karena ialah pewaris sah dari Mata berkah, __**The Red Eyes. **_

_**Perhatian! :**_

_Latar cerita dimulai setelah scene penyelamatan Asia!_

_Kekuatan Mata __**Synesthesia **__Naruto memiliki 3 tahapan._

_Naruto akan menjadi __**Godlike! **__secara bertahap. _

_Bahasa susah dimengerti._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol "Back".**_

**Let's Begin The Story Nyan~**

**La~**

**La~**

**La~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Pencarian Ilmuwan gila dimulai!**

Pagi ini mentari bersinar terang, memberikan kehangatan dan cahaya yang berkilau. Kicauan burung turut serta membantu menghangatkan suasana. Kota Kuoh mulai nampak dari kejauhan, terbangun dari senyapnya malam. Waktunya untuk menunjukan taring.

Sama halnya pada sebuah Apartemen berlantai 5. Sinar mentari yang indah menerobos masuk pada celah–celah ventilasi udara pada sebuah kamar tidur.

Seorang pemuda bangun dari sebuah kasur dalam kamar tersebut. Mata kanannya terbuka menampakan iris Safir, berbeda dengan mata kirinya yang menutup, menyembunyikan manik indah di dalamnya. Wajah lusuh khas bangun tidur tercetak di wajah rupawan miliknya, surai pirang mencuat acak keatas.

Tubuh pemuda berambut Pirang itu terbalut perban. Menutupi beberapa bagian tubuh kekarnya dari tiap pandangan mata. Mulutnya bergumam pelan menyadari keanehan yang ada.

"Kamar... siapa?"

Sebuah kamar minimalis bernuansa putih dengan sebuah set tempat tidur Single-Bed, di depannya terdapat sebuah meja belajar dengan jejeran buku pelajaran. Sedangkan di ujung kamar, terdapat sebuah lemari pakaian berwarna coklat tua dengan cermin persegi di sebelah pintunya.

Kaki milik pemuda tersebut mulai menapak lantai dingin di bawahnya. Saat ia mulai berdiri dari duduknya, ia hanya bisa meringis menyadari bahwa ia terjatuh sebab tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya.

Naruto, pemuda itu, mau tak mau mendecih kesal. Benarkah ia sudah tak punya kekuatan hanya untuk berdiri? Jangan bercanda. Naruto mulai bangun perlahan, dengan memegang gagang pintu sebagai pegangan agar tidak kembali jatuh.

Merasa kakinya sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan, Naruto mulai memutar knop pintu bercat coklat muda itu. Di depannya sudah terdapat sebuah ruangan yang dapat ia identifikasi sebagai ruang beranda.

Hanya ada sofa, televisi, dan meja. Di dinding ruangan yang juga berwarna putih itu, terdapat beberapa bingkai foto dan sebuah jam. Sedangkan di sebelah beranda terdapat ruang makan merangkap dapur.

Naruto berjalan tertatih menuju sebuah bingkai foto yang tak asing baginya. Matanya mengernyit melihat dua insan yang sedang tersenyum di sana. Seorang anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki berumur kisaran 12 tahun. Anak lelaki yang berambut pirang nampak merangkul sang gadis berambut coklat. Lengkap dengan tanda _Peace_ di tangan kirinya. Sementara sang gadis hanya mengulum senyum manis di hadapan kamera.

Pemuda 18 tahun tersebut mengulum senyum singkat sembari mengusap kaca foto itu. Ia ingat ini, ia dan Tomoe berumur 12 tahun sedang bermain di taman Konoha dan berfoto ria di mesin foto yang ada di sana. Bermodal uang receh, mereka melakukan berbagai gaya unik yang konyol.

Naruto kembali menyimpan foto itu. Kini, ia sudah tahu ia berada di mana. Apartemen Tomoe. Apartemen gadis yang di sukainya.

Melihat sebuah perban yang lumayan panjang berada di atas sebuah meja. Naruto mengambil perban tersebut dan mengikatkannya pada mata kirinya dengan kencang. Sebagai alternatif saja agar ia tak terus-terusan memegang mata kirinya dengan tangan.

"Hahh.. Sudah lama aku tak kesini. Tetapi, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" Gumaman penuh kebingungan terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Ia melangkah pelan ke sebuah pintu bercat coklat di seberang timur nya.

**Tok, tok, tok. **

Ketukan pintu nyaring terdengar di telinga Naruto. Tak mendengar satupun jawaban, Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka pintu itu. Bunyi berderit terdengar pelan memecah suasana hening, menampakan sebuah kamar yang mirip dengan kamar nya tadi.

Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah kasur Queen-size berwarna putih. Naruto berhenti melangkah mendadak begitu mengetahui ada seseorang yang tidur di atas kasur itu. Rambut coklat yang begitu ia rindukan.

Tangannya perlahan mengelus surai lembut itu, mengusapnya dengan hati-hati agar tak membuat pemiliknya bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Memerhatikan tiap inchi dari wajah cantik dari Iblis OSIS itu. Menikmati suguhan sang pujaan di hadapan, sungguh Naruto tak merasa lebih bahagia dari ini. Walau hanya memehatikan dan memegangnya saja.

"Tomoe..." Naruto menggumam kan nama gadis yang tengah di elus nya ini, terdiam sebentar menutup matanya. Pemilik surai pirang ini melanjutkan gumamannya dengan sangat pelan, hampir tak terdengar, "... Aku mencintaimu."

Sebuah tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi lengan tak berbalut perban Naruto. Yah, Naruto memang tidak mengenakan atasan, namun celananya yang kemarin masih senantiasa membalut bagian bawah miliknya.

Naruto, pemuda itu, bagaimanapun hanyalah seorang manusia. Masih memiliki hati dan perasaan. Bisa merasakan cinta dan memberi cinta. Ia bertahan di dunia yang keras ini pun hanya karena Tomoe. Gadis yang telah menjadi penyemangatnya. Gadis yang telah membawa nya keluar dari kubangan kegelapan. Dan... Gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Jika saja tak ada peraturan bodoh dari para tetua Iblis Underworld, ia bisa saja menyatukan hubungannya dengan Tomoe. Namun apa mau dikata, peraturan tetap peraturan, tetap harus dipatuhi. Walau berujung sakit.

Pelarangan hubungan antara Iblis dengan Manusia, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh.

Naruto mungkin masih bisa mentolerir kenapa Iblis tak boleh menikah dengan Malaikat atau Malaikat Jatuh. Tapi.. ini manusia! Apa sebegitu rendahnya derajat manusia di hadapan para Iblis itu? Entahlah, ia tak tahu.

Merasakan sebuah elusan pada rambutnya, mau tak mau Tomoe membuka mata nya. Sepasang manik coklat indah menampakan jati dirinya pada dunia. Mengerang perlahan sebelum mengerjap –ngerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retina.

Saat mata Tomoe telah terbuka sepenuhnya, ia hanya bisa terkejut melihat Naruto yang bangun gelagapan dari kasur miliknya. Sedetik kemudian, Tomoe mengulum sebuah senyuman menawan. "Ohayou, Naru-kun."

"O-ohayou T-Tomoe.."

Tomoe bangkit dari tidurnya, bersamaan degan itu, selimut yang senantiasa menyelimuti tubuhnya mulai tersingkap perlahan memperlihatkan tubuh Tomoe yang proporsional terbalut piyama tidur transparan yang tipis.

Gadis iblis itu merangkak dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual kearah Naruto. Lenggok kiri, lenggok kanan, jari di bibir. Rambut acak-acakan pula. Mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan-lahan, berusaha membuat Naruto panas-dingin karenanya.

**Glek.**

Naruto dengan susah payah menelan liurnya melihat suguhan indah di pagi hari ini. Kaki kuat Naruto berjalan mundur secara teratur bersamaan dengan tapakan tangan dan lutut Tomoe bergerak. **Buk!** Sial bagi dirinya, sebuah tembok bercat putih menghalangi pergerakannya.

'_Tembok sialan!' _Rutuk Sang Yukigami muda dalam hatinya. Wajah pemuda delapan belas tahun tersebut kian memucat mendapati bahwa Tomoe telah berjarak satu meter dari tubuhnya. Puncak ketegangan Sang Yukigami telah tiba, dirinya merona hebat karena melihat wajah Tomoe yang sayu khas bangun tidur.

Sebuah ide licik terlintas di kepala Tomoe, membuat sebuah seringaian di wajah cantik nya. Iblis nakal tersebut mulai meraba kaki Naruto dan mengelusnya pelan. Sebuah elusan yang begitu lembut... dan halus..

'_Oh Shit, man! Ini hari terbaikku!'_

Tomoe mulai menggerakkan jemari bergerak di sekitar jari kaki Naruto, semakin keatas, semakin kea- "Gyaaaa!"

Teriakan Sang Yukigami membahana seisi apartemen, membawa Sang Pemuda lari dengan kencang keluar dari kamar yang Naruto tandai sebagai _danger!_. Sementara itu, Tomoe yang melihat hal tersebut berusaha menahan tawa yang akan keluar sewaktu-waktu. "Pfttt- Naruto-kun no Baka. Hihihi."

**.**

**OiO**

**.**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sibuk bagi bangsawan Iblis yang mendiami Kuoh Academy, terlebih bagi Rias dan Sona. Buchou dan Kaichou berdua itu, sedang mengalami masa-masa super sibuk sekarang, walau hari baru menunjukan pukul 08.45 _a.m._

Keringat bercucuran dari dahi para anggota kebangsawanan Rias dan Sona. Semua sibuk membersihkan ruangan Klub Rias dan menata meja serta kursi dengan rapi. Apa yang membuat mereka begitu sibuk kini? Tak lain dan tak bukan karena nanti malam akan diadakan Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi untuk membicarakan masalah gencatan senjata dan perdamaian untuk kedepannya nanti.

Semua memakai pakaian bebas, kebetulan hari ini adalah hari Minggu, jadi tidak ada siswa yang sekolah. Mereka bisa dengan leluasa menggunakan kemampuan Supranatural mereka untuk mempercepat pekerjaan.

Sedikit _applause_ pada Sona dan _Peerage_ miliknya kecuali Tomoe, mereka telah keletihan semalam setelah membereskan bekas penyerangan Kokabiel kemarin. Bukan perkara mudah untuk membangun kembali Kuoh Academy seperti sedia kala. Dengan tingkat kehancuran hampir 90%, sudah cukup menguras tenaga untuk membereskannya. Dan sekarang, mereka harus kembali menguras tenaga demi kenyamanan rapat penting nanti.

"Issei, bereskan tumpukan komik hentai mu! Kiba, geser meja tersebut ke tengah ruangan! Koneko, kau pindahkan kardus-kardus bekas tersebut ke kamar." Rias memberi komando kepada para bawahannya, layaknya pemimpin... _walau ia memang pemimpin_.

"Baik Buchou!" Ketiganya menjawab dengan serentak lalu mengerjakan tugas masing-masing dengan cepat.

"Selanjutnya, Akeno beserta Asia, sapu sudut-sudut ruangan!" Kembali, Rias mengomando dua bawahan perempuannya yang langsung dikerjakan oleh Akeno beserta Asia.

Tak mau kalah, Sona juga turut unjuk gigi soal _Peerage_ walau hanya dalam hal sepele.. membersihkan ruangan. "Saji, Bersihkan dinding atas! Benia, bantu Akeno dan Asia menyapu! Yang lainnya, bersihkan dinding ruangan! Kerjakan!"

"HA'I!"

Dan begitulah kegiatan bersih-membersih dalam ruangan Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, walau harus penuh dengan cucuran keringat. Tentu saja... mereka tidak punya kekuatan untuk kegiatan bersih-bersih, kekuatan mereka bersifat Destruktif, bukan untuk hal macam ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah nasib, lanjutkan saja.

**Braak!**

"Maaf aku terlambat datang, haah... haah.." Seseorang nampak mendobrak pintu masuk, tak ayal semua yang disana terkaget-kaget akan kehadiran sosok tersebut.

"Tomoe? Kenapa kau ngos-ngosan? Dan kenapa kau terlambat?!" Sona, paling tidak suka dengan yang namanya terlambat, tidak disiplin, acak-acakan dan sejenisnya. Sebagai Heiress clan Sitri, ia merasa harus bersikap layaknya seorang Putri atau Ratu. Tak boleh ada kesalahan... sudah menjadi sikapnya untuk berlaku Perfeksionis.

"Ah.. anu Kaichou, begini..."

_**Flashback...**_

_Setelah insiden aneh dalam kamar Tomoe, Naruto harus menahan rasa sakit yang mendera kakinya. Oh ayolah, ia disuguhi perlakuan macam itu, lelaki macam mana yang tidak kaget? Lantas Naruto langsung berlari keluar kamar, dan __**Bruk! Prang! Meong~**_

_Dewa Kesialan sedang tertawa puas melihat Naruto. Penjelasannya mungkin seperti ini; Naruto keluar kamar, tak melihat jalan, menabrak meja, gelas besi di atas meja jatuh, dan benjol mekar di kepala pemuda tersebut. Entah darimana suara kucing tadi. _

"_Auch~" _

"_Astaga, hihihi, Baka Naruto-kun." Tomoe kembali terkikik geli melihat kelakuan konyol Naruto yang sangat jarang ia lihat. Entah kenapa, Naruto selalu betah bersikap serius kapanpun dan dimanapun. Gadis berambut coklat tersebut kemudian membopong tubuh Naruto ke sebuah sofa panjang. _

"_Beristirahatlah Naruto-kun, tubuhmu masih sakit, jangan dipaksakan." Tomoe menasehati Naruto dengan sikap lembutnya. Naruto hanya bisa memerah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sang Gadis pujaan. _

"_Baiklah Tomoe." _

"_Oh iya, sarapan akan kubawakan setelah aku mandi nanti." _

"_Baiklah." _

"_Jangan kemana-mana!" _

"_Baiklah."_

"_Jangan bertindak ceroboh!"_

"_Baik, baik."_

"_Jangan-"_

"_MANDI SANA!" _

_Dan kikikan Tomoe terdengar setelah berhasil menjahili Naruto. Sementara Naruto, ia hanya merengut kesal sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, dasar cowok payah._

_**Flashback Off...**_

"... Dan setelah itu aku menyiapkan sarapan Naruto-kun, lalu tatapanku beralih melihat jam, aku terkejut melihat waktu sudah menipis. Setelah itu aku berlari kesini." Berakhirlah penjelasan Tomoe disertai nafasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan. Ayolah, jarak Apartemen Tomoe dengan Kuoh Academy itu hampir 1 Kilometer! Tunggu-

"He? Kenapa kau tak menggunakan Sihir Teleport Tomoe?" Saji, cowok berambut pirang tersebut bertanya dengan penuh nada kebingungan pada Tomoe. Sungguh aneh jika seorang Iblis rela berlari jauh-jauh tapi dia bisa melakukan sihir Teleport.

"Aa... Soal itu, anggap saja aku ini berolah-raga pagi. Hehehe." Tomoe merutuk dirinya sendiri akan kebodohan yang hinggap pada dirinya.

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu, kau bantu kami merapikan ruangan ini."

"Ha'i."

Dan pada akhirnya, semua kegiatan berlangsung seperti semula, ditambah dengan kehadiran Tomoe. Acara bersih-bersih ini nampaknya akan berakhir pada jangka waktu yang lama... mengingat Rias _jarang_ membersihkan ruangan klub miliknya ini.

* * *

Naruto kembali berbaring pada Sofa lembut tersebut. Mencoba mencari posisi yang pas untuk melepas rasa kebosanan, cukup aneh. Tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan sekarang, selepas memakan sarapan Tomoe yang penuh dengan sayur, macam pengangguran penyakitan saja dia ini.

Tatapan pemuda itu beralih pada sebuah remote Televisi di atas meja kaca. Naruto mencoba mengusir rasa bosannya dengan menonton acara di beberapa Stasiun Televisi, "Haah.. semoga saja ada hal menarik."

**Klik.**

Televisi menyala begitu tombol _Turn On_ Naruto tekan. Mata kanannya menatap bosan pada acara di hadapannya. Sebelah tangan Naruto memegang mata kirinya yang terlilit perban, diusapnya perlahan agar tak menyakiti mata _Ice Snow_ tersebut.

"Tch.. Mata ini terus saja memancarkan aura yang tak mengenakkan, sekalipun bagi diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya apa rencana mu Orochimaru.." Naruto terdiam sejenak sembari menghirup oksigen seadanya.

"... Aku akan menemukanmu.. Dan aku akan **membunuhmu**."

Naruto berucap dengan nada penuh rasa membunuh yang pekat. Rasa dingin menyebar begitu cepat dikala angin berhembus kencang. Aura kekelaman menguar penuh dari raga Sang Yukigami, semua nya terlalu gelap.

Mata kiri Naruto berpendar ungu di balik lilitan perban putih.

"Ah... Aku hampir saja melepas segelnya kembali."

Dan semua keanehan yang terjadi hilang, hilang begitu saja. Hilang tanpa bekas. Seakan-akan tak pernah terjadi. Untung kendali akan kesadarannya berhasil Naruto ambil kembali, jika tidak, ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya... ketika Yami menguasai tubuhnya.

Kemarin saja, setengah Yami sudah keluar dan menguasai tubuhnya. Untung saja Yami tak menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan miliknya. Seperti saat ia melawan Dohnaseek.

Jujur... Naruto tak pernah mau mengingat kembali saat pertama Yami menguasai tubuhnya. Disaat ia hampir membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya. Beruntung saat itu Jiraiya datang dan menyegel kembali Yami kedalam matanya.

Jiraiya, sebagai beberapa Ninja terkahir yang masih ada. Tentu saja memiliki sistem Chakra dan teknik-teknik Ninja lainnya. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, sampai Fuinjutsu yang berupa penyegelan pun ia kuasai. Tak salah ia dijuluki sebagai Sannin terhebat dibanding kedua rekan Sannin lainnya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru.

Untungnya, Jiraiya berhasil meredam amukan Yami dan menyegel nya kembali ke mata Naruto, walaupun ia tahu, segel tersebut akan melemah dan retak. Mata kiri, _Ice Snow_,karena mata itulah awal dimana peristiwa ini bermula! Sebuah mata yang terbentuk dari kebencian pemilik awalnya. Kekuatan gelap yang berhasil Sannin Ular rampas dengan membunuh dan menyedot cairan kekuatan dan DNA dalam Mata biru es yang gelap.

Kekuatan gelap tersebut tumbuh dan membentuk seorang Yami dari kebencian tak berujung Naruto Yukigami. Tak pernah ada yang tahu apa dibalik topeng yang ia kenakan selama ini. Sebuah topeng canda tawa yang menutupi bongkahan es dingin di dalamnya.

Naruto, tak pernah mengerti dengan alur kehidupannya, ia.. ia tak pernah tahu dan paham kenapa ia dipertemukan dengan Tomoe. Emosi yang selama ini ia pendam dalam topeng canda tawa mulai terkikis dan keluar dengan alami dari mulutnya. Tomoe.. telah mengubah hidupnya. Tetapi, walau bagaimanapun, janji yang telah ia ikrarkan tak akan pernah ia langgar.

Naruto Yukigami akan membunuh Orochimaru dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, walau itu memerlukan pengorbanan sekalipun. Setelah Sannin Ular brengsek tersebut gugur dalam genggamannya, Naruto akan memulai semua dari awal kembali, memperbaiki dirinya yang mungkin telah rusak.

Namun... sekali saja, bolehkah ia berharap mendambakan sebuah kebahagiaan abadi?

Dia bosan hidup dalam kesengsaraan, kalau bisa, ia ingin menjadi manusia biasa, yang tak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Hidup penuh bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya hingga ajal menjemput. Tapi apalah daya seorang manusia di hadap sebuah takdir?

Naruto tak pernah mengerti sebuah perkataan bahwa Takdir dapat dirubah dengan kemauan. Dia sudah mencoba hal ini berulang kali, berpuluh-puluh kali ia mencoba dan hasil tetap sama. Takdirnya sebagai manusia percobaan mata terkutuk.

Bahkan sekarang ia tak tahu nasib Ayah Walinya, Jiraiya. Entah sedang apa ia sekarang, Naruto tak tahu. Entah ia masih hidup atau telah menemui Shinigami, Naruto tak tahu. Harapan di hatinya senantiasa terkikis oleh waktu.

"Sudah kuputuskan.. Aku akan mencari mu Orochimaru."

Naruto memantapkan keputusannya, pencarian Orochimaru akan dimulai sekarang. Petualangan dalam jangka waktu lama mungkin akan ia tempuh. Waktunya untuk menyiapkan perbekalan. Sebelum itu ia harus mencari seorang guru untuk melatihnya kembali. Jika perlu puluhan guru pun akan ia temui untuk menjadikannya kuat.

Surai pirangnya bergerak pelan terhembus angin ringan. Naruto berjalan pelan kearah pintu apartemen Tomoe. Sebelumnya, ia telah mengenakan baju nya yang kemarin, untuk menutupi tubuh atletis dan perban-perbannya.

Kakinya melangkah pelan keluar dari kamar Tomoe. Tubuh tegapnya berjalan pelan melewati beberapa pintu kamar apartemen dan menuruni tangga. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama. Setelah keluar dari apartemen berlantai lima tersebut, Naruto segera berlari ketempat sepi.

Ia harus bergerak cepat!

Naruto perlahan mencoba mengeluarkan sebuah pendar biru di kakinya. Dan berkonsetrasi penuh lalu mulai berjalan vertikal pada sebuah pohon tinggi yang jauh dari keramaian.

Matanya lalu terbuka dan Naruto berlari cepat sampai keatas dahan pohon. Inilah yang Naruto suka dari Chakra..

Ya Chakra, semua manusia memiliki Chakra, kecuali makhluk supranatural lainnya, kecuali Youkai..._ sepertinya_. Dan Naruto termasuk dari manusia tersebut, ia memiliki chakra, tetapi sedikit. Mungkin hanya bisa untuk berjalan di atas air, Kawarimi, penambah daya rusak serangan dan penambah kecepatan. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan perubahan chakra ke bentuk unsur alam.

Berbeda dengan para Ninja, mereka memiliki timbunan chakra yang banyak. Namun sayangnya, populasi Ninja telah berkurang banyak dan hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja yang selamat. Selamat dari pembantaian besar-besaran gabungan dua Fraksi, Old Faction Akuma dan Da-Tenshi pendahulu.

Dua Fraksi tersebut terlalu takut dengan kekuatan para Ninja yang bisa membahayakan populasi mereka. Dan terjadilah penyerangan dengan kekuatan penuh para Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh, menggempur para Ninja.

Dalam jangka waktu beberapa tahun kedepan, mungkin tak ada lagi populasi Ninja. Jika Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, dan beberapa Ninja lainnya tak berhubungan.. maka tamat sudah riwayat para Ninja.

Sekarang pun sama, para Ninja yang selamat bersembunyi dan jarang menampakan diri ke dunia luar. Para manusia dan makhluk Supranatural sudah lupa mengenai Ninja.

Rambut dan baju Naruto bergerak pelan dibelai angin. Naruto, berdiri dengan gagah di atas puncak pohon. Namun satu hal, dia harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai terlihat oleh manusia awam. Bisa berbahaya nantinya.

"Yosh! Mari beraksi!"

Naruto memulai aksinya untuk sampai ke apartemennya dalam waktu cepat, jika ketahuan oleh Tomoe.. Yah, mungkin kalian baru tahu kalau gadis itu Protektif pada Naruto. Pijakan kaki berpendarnya membawa tubuh Naruto melayang jauh dan melayang kembali begitu ia melompat kembali dari atap rumah ke rumah yang lain.

Gerakannya begitu cepat, hampir tak terlihat oleh mata biasa, Naruto melakukan sebuah lompatan keras pada sebuah pijakan berupa atap rumah orang yang terbuat dari genteng tanah liat.

**Wush! Brak!**

"Ups, yang satu itu aku minta maaf." Terlalu kuat mengeluarkan chakra pendorong, Naruto harus merutuk dirinya begitu melihat salah satu genteng tanah liat tersebut retak dan hampir jatuh.

Tubuh Sang Pemuda Yukigami melayang bebas di angkasa, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga dia bisa melihat apartemennya sendiri. Namun sehebat apapun Naruto, Gravitasi tetaplah Gravitasi, daya tarik bumi tersebut membawa tubuh Naruto jatuh tepat di sebuah hutan dekat apartemennya.

**Tap.**

Demi meminimalisir daya rusak akibat tubrukan kakinya dengan tanah di bawahnya, Naruto mengeluarkan chakra yang terkontrol hingga membuat nya hampir tak mengalami kerusakan. Beri pujian pada Jiraiya karena berhasil membuat Naruto mengontrol chakra dengan sangat baik.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 5 menit, barulah Sang Yukigami Muda tiba di pintu kamar miliknya. Membuka pintu, Naruto segera mengambil tas ransel miliknya yang kemudian ia isi dengan beberapa perlengkapan baju dan perjalanan.

Alhasil, tepat pada jam 10 pagi, Naruto telah siap dengan sebuah sepatu kets hitam, baju kaos berwarna Orange dan hitam, celana jeans panjang, serta sebuah Topi dengan corak tribal di depannya yang selalu ia bawa dalam perjalanan.

"Yosh, aku telah siap, waktunya pergi ke kereta, tujuan pertama... Kyoto!"

**OiO**

Tomoe Meguri berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya, ia terlalu letih dan malas untuk menggunakan sihir teleportasi. Jadilah Iblis Cantik tersebut berjalan pelan dengan sebuah minuman kaleng segar di tangannya.

"Hm, Naruto-kun sedang apa ya sekarang? Kuharap ia tak membantah perkataanku untuk tak pergi kemana-mana." Tomoe bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Membayangkan masakan apa yang akan ia buat untuk Sang Lelaki pujaan nantinya.

Beruntung Sang Mentari tidak sedang sangat panas, Tomoe bisa berjalan tenang dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang sesekali menyapa dirinya dengan belaian lembut. Langkahnya ringan begitu membayangkan Naruto yang tengah menunggunya di apartemen.

Oh, betapa salahnya dirimu Tomoe.

Memang pada dasarnya Naruto yang bandel, tentu saja ia akan merasa kebosanan dan mencari sensasi baru di luar sana.

Beberapa menit berjalan, Tomoe akhirnya tiba di apartemennya. Melangkah pelan memasukinya dan menaiki anak tangga menuju ke lantai 3. Tibalah ia ke kamar nomor 15, kamar miliknya.

**Cklek.**

Tomoe memutar knop pintu dengan pelan, berniat memberi Naruto kejutan. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap ke ruang tengah, tempat dimana terakhir kali ia melihat Naruto.

"Are? Tak ada? Ah, mungkin di dapur." Tomoe kembali bergumam pelan. Langkahnya menyusuri jalan kearah dapur kamarnya. "Tak ada juga?"

Tomoe mulai gelisah, ia mulai memanggil-manggil nama Naruto. Namun, hanya keheningan yang mulai merayap yang menjadi jawaban. Kekhawatiran Tomoe merajai logikanya, ia mulai berlari sana-sini mencari Naruto.

Di ceknya segala ruangan yang ada, namun hasilnya nihil, tak ada jawaban. Tomoe berjalan gontai kearah kamarnya, namun, pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah kertas di atas meja riasnya.

Kertas tersebut tertutup rapi, saat Tomoe membukanya, ia terkejut itu merupakan surat dari Naruto untuknya.

_Dear Tomoe,_

_Setelah kau pulang mungkin kau akan terkejut melihatku tak di Apartemenmu. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku memang pada dasarnya orang yang bandel, suka tidak menuruti ucapanmu. _

_Aku tahu, kau khawatir padaku, tapi tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencari Orochimaru dan menuntut balas atas perbuatannya padaku, walau itu akan membuatku tewas sekalipun._

Tomoe menghentikan bacanya sejenak, pikirannya melayang mengingat kembali siapa Orochimaru yang dikatakan Naruto. Tomoe tahu, Orochimaru adalah orang yang berbahaya, ia adalah ilmuwan gila yang menjadikan Naruto sebagai kelinci percobaan.

Orochimaru adalah orang yang licik, yang menghalalkan segala cara agar bisa mendapat kekuatan hebat dan keabadian. Sungguh ambisi yang konyol. Ia tahu itu. Dan Naruto akan membunuhnya, Tomoe tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Air matanya menetes membasahi roknya yang di remas kuat olehnya. Matanya sembab akibat tangisan yang terlalu banyak. Sesekali sesegukan terdengar memecah dalam hening. Tomoe lalu kembali membaca surat tersebut walau air matanya akan kembali menetes.

_Percayalah, Aku akan kembali padamu, aku akan membunuhnya dan kembali padamu. Dan pada saat itu, aku akan memulai kembali awal dari kita. _

_Aku akan menentang para Tetua Iblis brengsek yang menentang hubungan kita! Kau jaga diri baik-baik, jangan sampai dirimu terlibat masalah sepertiku yang biang sumber masalah ini. _

_Itu saja dariku, jaga dirimu sampai aku kembali, aku mencintai mu Tomoe Meguri.._

_Dari Naruto Yukigami._

Dan tangisan kencang kembali terdengar keras memecah kesunyian, air mata meleleh ketika Tomoe selesai membaca surat tersebut, perasaannya terguncang menyadari kesungguhan niat dalam Naruto.

Oh betapa Tomoe menyesali dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menahan Naruto. Sudah tak ada harapan mencegah Naruto, ia hanya bisa berharap.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat Naruto-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sementara di tempat Naruto, ia berdiri tegap dengan ransel di punggungnya. Berdiri bersama para penumpang lainnya yang menunggu datangnya kereta jurusan Kuoh-Kyoto. Ketika mesin beruap tersebut telah tiba, berbondong orang memasuki kereta tersebut.

Dan saat Naruto Yukigami memasuki pintu kereta tersebut, ia membantin dengan perasaan kuat.

'_Tunggu aku kembali Tomoe. Orochimaru bersiaplah menemui Shinigamimu._'

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N : **Yo Minna-san, oke oke, jangan melihatku dengan tatapan membunuh seperti itu! Yah, saya tahu saya menelantarkan fic ini bersama Fic Fox Sannin.

Dan saya mengucap maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk itu. Satu lagi, Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin minna-san, walau terlambat, tak ada salahnya mengucap maaf bukan?

Chap depan mungkin udah masuk Konflik. Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi ama Pencarian Orochimaru. Oh iya, di Orochimaru Arc, Naruto bakal ketemu dengan orang-orang hebat dan akan bertarung dengan mereka laluuuu akan menjadi murid mereka :v

Btw, yang nanya Naruto itu God!Like atau enggak, Naruto itu baru Strong, yang Godlike itu Yami.

Tingkat mata iritasi (Synesthesia) itu sampe tiga tahapan :D

Soal Main Antagonist, ya... liat perkembangannya aja deh :v Soalnya, disini ada kemungkinan Naru masuk Khaos Brigade atau enggak.

Dan maaf kalo Wordsnya dikit ya Minna. Saya masih kena masa-masa liburan jadi penyakit malas itu hinggap mulu, Te He~ He :v

Oke, cukup itu aja. Berikan saya review kalian! Baik itu berupa Saran, Kritik, Flame, ataupun pujian Minna-san. Review kalian adalah bahan bakar kelanjutan fic ini.

Segitu aja cincongan dari author sableng ini, yang mau tanya-tanya seputar fic atau hal hal privasi lainnya *bletak. Bisa invite pin BB saya, 53630ED8. Nama dan Link Facebook bisa dilihat di profil saya.

Alan Sahlan 65 undur diri,  
Jaa Ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle :**_** The Red Eyes**_

**Author : Alan Sahlan 65**

**Disclaimer : **I do not OWN anything. Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Highschool DxD belong to Ichie Ishibumi.

**Rate : **_**M**_untuk jaga – jaga.

**Warning : **_Typo(s), Gaje, Ancur, __**First Story**__, __**Alternate Universe!**__, __**Strong!Naru, Maybe OOC**__, __**OC!**_

**Keterangan : **

"Hai." – berbicara

'_Hai.'_ – membatin

"**Bodoh.**" – **Dewa, Monster, God, Jurus, Dll – berbicara**

'_**Bodoh**_**.**' – **Dewa, Monster, God, Dll - membatin**

**[Bagus.] - Sacred Gear berbicara**

**[Boost!] – Kekuatan Sacred Gear**

_**Kuoh Academy**_** – **Keterangan Tempat

**Summary : **_Hitam–Putih adalah Naungannya. Berjalan dalam abu–abunya kehidupan dunia. Tak peduli halangan, tak peduli rintangan, ia akan melewatinya. Satu–satunya Survivor dari percobaan massal, namun ia tak berhenti, Terus melangkah lurus kedepan. Karena ialah pewaris sah dari Mata berkah, __**The Red Eyes. **_

_**Perhatian! :**_

_Latar cerita dimulai setelah scene penyelamatan Asia!_

_Kekuatan Mata __**Synesthesia **__Naruto memiliki 3 tahapan._

_Naruto akan menjadi __**Godlike! **__secara bertahap. _

_Bahasa (mungkin) susah dimengerti._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol "Back".**_

**Let's Begin The Story Nyan~**

**La~**

**La~**

**La~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Perdamaian mulai menuju titik terang!**

Manusia.

Makhluk yang _mereka_ anggap selalu lebih rendah derajatnya dari _mereka_. Baik daris segi kekuatan, fisik, maupun keahlian. _Mereka_ entah karena apa, selalu saja menganggap manusia adalah makhluk hina yang tak ada gunanya, kecuali para pemegang Artefak Tuhan.

_Mereka_, kalian bertanya tentang siapa _mereka _itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan para Iblis Old-Faction dan para Da-Tenshi pembangkang yang tak berguna. _Great War_ jilid dua katanya? Jeh, Orochimaru meludah akan hal tersebut.

Apa gunanya perang? Orochimaru selalu bingung akan pemikiran para makhluk akherat yang ia anggap bodoh itu. Perang akbar selalu identik dengan yang namanya Kematian, Darah, Tangisan dan rasa puas. Untuk apa hal tersebut? _Hell_, Orochimaru tak habis pikir.

Yang Sennin Ular itu lakukan mungkin memanglah kejam, mungkin hampir tak ada bedanya dengan para makhluk gila perang. Pengorbanan anak-anak tak berdosa demi kepuasan pribadinya. Tapi Orochimaru tak ambil pusing, toh jika berhasil, ia akan menguasai tubuh anak malang tersebut dan menjadi kuat.

Tujuan Orochimaru yang paling utama hanya satu, hanya _memusnahkan_. Memusnahkan para kaum Supranatural. Betapa gilanya Orochimaru. Tapi ya, memang, ia ada maksud dalam tujuan yang hampir mustahil tersebut.

Balas dendam.

Kepunahan fraksi Ninja oleh para kaum Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh. Sampai saat ini, Orochimaru masih berpikir soal itu. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka memusnahkan kaum Ninja!? Apa karena kekuatan!? Kelincahan!? Atau... karena para Ninja bisa saja menghasut para Manusia biasa agar berpaling dari kaum Supranatural?

Omong Kosong!

Ninja tidak sehina itu hingga melakukan hal yang jelas-jelas tak ada untungnya bagi mereka sendiri.

Sudah cukup dengan proses pengintaiannya. Dengan jaringan informasi seluas milik Jiraiya, Orochimaru bisa melacak keberadaan seseorang dengan mudah. Salah satunya, tentu saja, Naruto Yukigami. Pemuda yang berhasil lolos dari ajal yang akan menjemput. Daya tahan tubuhnya memang luar biasa.

Saat ini, Orochimaru tengah menyeringai dalam kegelapan begitu mendengar informasi dari salah satu informan handalnya yang berada di Kuoh.

"Khukhukhu, jadi.. dia yang akan mendatangiku sendiri, hm?" Tawa licik terdengar menggema dalam suatu ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Orochimaru memalingkan wajahnya menghadap rembulan yang terpampang jelas dalam kegelapan malam.

"Ya tuanku, anak itu yang akan mencari anda sendiri. Kita tak perlu repot-repot mencarinya lagi. Cukup berdiam diri dan membicarakan rencana matang, maka kita akan dapatkan tubuhnya."

"Kheh, kau benar Kabuto. Selain itu, bagaimana dengan kabar dia?" Orochimaru kembali bertanya pada Sang Informan.

Kabuto memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sempat bergeser, diterangi sinar rembulan, pantulan cahaya terlihat saat ia menggerak-gerakkan kacamata bulat miliknya. "Dia masih bergerak sampai saat ini Orochimaru-sama, namun dengan kekuatan militer kita yang telah meningkat, ditambah dengan beberapa Akuma dan Da-Tenshi yang berhasil kita hasut, dia tidak ada bandingnya dengan kita Orochimaru-sama.."

Pembicaraan kembali hening dengan beberapa kekehan licik dari Orochimaru. Ruangan yang mereka tempati kembali senyap dengan cahaya remang-remang dari Sang Ratu Malam.

"Cepat atau lambat, kita akan menjadi yang terkuat, Fraksi manusia akan disegani! Sampai saat kejayaan itu tiba, kita harus mengatasi** Dia** terlebih dahulu. Muahahaha!"

**.**

**.**

**OiO**

**.**

**.**

Issei berkeringat dingin selagi menatap pintu yang dilapisi segel dihadapannya. Ia beserta anggota _Occult Research Club _harus bersabar menunggu Rias melepas segel pengekang pintu berwarna coklat tua itu.

**Kriet..**

Semua kecuali Rias menunggu dengan detak jantung berdebar-debar. Saat pintu perlahan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka hanya bisa berkeringat dingin merasakan aura _Vampire_ yang sangat kuat menguar dari balik sebuah kursi besar.

Selangkah dan selangkah mereka terus maju perlahan kearah kursi merah yang besar ditengah ruangan. Issei yang berada paling depan diantara semuanya kemudian memegang kursi tersebut dan membaliknya dengan cepa-

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Sesosok makhluk mungil bertubuh loli dan berambut pirang muncul dari balik kursi. Dan~~ pingsan.

Issei meneguk ludah melihat betapa indahnya makhluk mungil yang sedang terlelap (baca: pingsan) di hadapannya. Dengan wajah oriental putih, hidung mancung, bibir yang tipis, dan jangan lupakan rambut pirang sebahu serta tubuh kecilnya.

**Crott~**

**Buakh!**

"Dilarang mesum disini Senpai." Semua yang ada disana kecuali Issei terkikik geli melihat Issei yang terkapar dengan wajah terbenam kedalam lantai. Sementara pelaku yang merupakan Nekoshou mungil berambut putih tersebut hanya diam sambil memakan camilan miliknya.

"Buchou, siapa gerangan nama makhluk cantik nan imut ini?" Dengan nada yang kelewat mesum nan kurang ajar, Issei juga bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat mesum dan minta dihajar. "Em.. Ise-kun, Gasper itu laki-laki."

**JDERR!**

Background berubah menjadi sambaran petir yang sangat menggelegar membahana badai. Wajah Issei yang tadinya minta dihajar sekarang malah minta ditampar. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan tampang menjijikan yang tadinya mesum sekarang berlinang air mata dan ingus yang menempel.

"Aku bukan Maho.. Hiks.." Turut berduka bagi lantai yang dipukul-pukul oleh Issei sampai retak. Semoga amal ibadahnya sebagai makhluk yang diinjak-injak diterima disisinya. Sungguh, Aku kasihan pada lantai yang harga dirinya harus diinjak-injak.

**Duakh!**

"Kau menjijikan, Senpai."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Issei harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak meratapi nasibnya yang terus menjadi mainan bagi kouhai manis nan imutnya. Wajah tampan, rupawan, dan budimannya kan nanti akan hilang karena terus saja mencium tembok club.

Geh, dasar pecundang.

_Poor You_, Pervert-Issei.

.

"Jadi.. Namanya adalah Gasper Vladi?"

"Yap. Keturunan langka antara _Vampire_ dan _Human_ atau manusia. _Half-Vampire Half-Human_. Dan juga, dia merupakan _Bishop_ pertama milikku." Rias menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Xenovia.

Asia maju selangkah kedepan, "L-Lalu, kenapa dia disegel?" Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan Asia menghela napas. Ditariknya napas panjang, sedetik kemudian kembali ia hembuskan.

"Gasper adalah keturunan silang antara Vampir dan Manusia, yang dimana merupakan sebuah pelanggaran dalam peraturan para Vampir Murni, setengah Vampir dan setengah manusia dianggap sebagai darah kotor. Gasper dihina, dicaci, dibuang dari klannya, dan diasingkan. Satu faktor pendukung adalah ia memiliki _Sacred Gear_ yang bernama **Forbidden Balor View**. _Sacred Gear _yang lumayan hebat karena kemampuannya untuk menghentikan waktu sementara."

Rias menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali menyelami memori lama saat pertemuannya dengan Gasper untuk pertama kalinya.

"Para Vampire ketakutan dengan kemampuan Gasper yang tak terkontrol dan tidak bisa ia kuasai, Gasper diasingkan pada suatu tempat terpencil dimana tidak ada satupun orang disana. Kebetulan, aku dan Onii-sama melewati tempat itu untuk mengambil sebuah bunga yang konon sangat indah. Dan kalian tentu tahu kelanjutannya, Aku melihat nya dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

Wajahnya penuh luka, bajunya robek bersimbah darah miliknya sendiri, tubuhnya kurus nan ringkih, pingsan dengan roman yang penuh akan penderitaan. Aku merawatnya dan mengubahnya menjadi keluargaku, menjadikannya _Half-Vampire_ _Half-Devil_. Kuharap, kalian bisa berlaku baik padanya, karena.. dia merupakan seseorang yang sangat pemalu."

Issei tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja kami akan berlaku baik padanya," Ia terdiam sementara, "Kita ini keluarga, bukan? Te~He."

Dan semuanya tertawa senang.

**.**

**.**

**OiO**

**.**

**.**

Suasana tegang meliputi berbagai ras dalam ruangan bergaya eropa abad pertengahan. Pandangan saling menajam seiring naiknya aura masing-masing pemimpin, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Pancaran kekuatan yang jelas-jelas mengerikan tersebut tentu saja membuat para bawahan meneguk ludah disertai keringat dingin yang perlahan menetes dari pelipis yang berkeringat.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, Azazel! Kenapa kau begitu tak becus mendidik dan menjaga bawahan mu yang satu itu?! Kokabiel hampir membuat adikku dan adik Sirzech mati, sialan!"

"Hmph, aku tak ada hubungannya dengan Kokabiel. Memang pada dasarnya saja dia ingin memulai Great War Jilid Dua. Itu kemauannya sendiri. Lagipula ia sudah kubekukan dalam penjara es abadi." Azazel menanggapi santai perkataan nada tinggi Sang Leviathan. Sesaat suasana kembali hening walau tak dipungkiri aura mengerikan masih menguar dari Serafall Leviathan.

"Jadi.. untuk masalah Kokabiel, kita anggap _clear_. Selanjutnya, pokok bahasan yang akan kita rundingkan malam ini. Perdamaian, bukan hal yang patut kita anggap sepele, musuh-musuh dengan kekuatan dahsyat masih mengintai di luar sana. Jadi, secepatnya kita kibarkan bendera damai.."

Sesaat, Sirzech diam. Membiarkan para makhluk yang ada di ruangan ini berfikir keras tentang tindakan mereka ini.

"... Sudah terlalu lama kita berseteru dan kini pun sama! Untuk hal itu, aku bertanya pada kalian, terutama para pemimpin fraksi, apakah kalian bersedia untuk mengikrarkan janji damai?"

Semuanya terdiam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh setuju dengan perdamaian." Azazel menyuarakan suaranya dengan nada tegas, wajahnya yang biasanya santai kini terlihat serius. Jarang ia menunjukan wajah ini.

Michael, pemimpin fraksi Malaikat, mengulum senyuman, "Kami juga sama dengan Azazel-dono, Fraksi Malaikat menyatakan tidak keberatan dengan perdamaian ini."

"Baiklah, kami, fraksi Iblis juga setuju dengan Perdamaian." Sirzech mengucapkan janji damai dengan nada tegas. Semua bertepuk tangan riuh begitu mendengar ketiga fraksi Supranatural menyatakan perdamaian.

Namun, suara Azazel menginterupsi sorak-sorai kegemberiaan, "Tunggu, sebelum kita menyatakan perdamaian.. Aku ingin bertanya pada kedua pemegang Artefak legendaris, **Boosted Gear **dan **Divine Dividing**. Issei, Vali, apakah kalian bersedia menerima perdamaian ini?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Vali yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara dan terus bersender di dinding mulai bersuara, "Perdamaian, heh? Asalkan ada orang kuat yang bisa kulawan.. Aku bersedia."

Azazel mengulum senyum simpul mendengar jawaban anak didiknya itu. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan mu Issei?"

"A-aku.. Aku setuju saja." Issei menjawab tergagap begitu melihat para makhluk yang berada disana menatapnya intens. "Muehehe, bagus, bagus.. Dengan itu, kita setuju dengan berakhirnya gencatan senjata dan mengibarkan bendera damai.. Muehehehe." Azazel tertawa lepas setelah ketegangan yang terjadi telah sirna dan terganti oleh tepuk tangan riuh.

**Deg!**

Sebagian dari mereka terdiam tanpa suara dan tak bergerak, seakan dibekukan dalam penjara es padat tak terlihat. "**Forbidden Balor View** heh?" Azazel, selaku pemimpin fraksi Malaikat Jatuh yang _juga_ memiliki kekuatan fantastis adalah seorang peneliti _Sacred Gear_. Tak heran jika ia mengetahui salah satu kemampuan _Sacred Gear _hebat yang bukan Longinus ini.

"Ah, Gasper!" Rias memekik keras saat mengingat salah satu budaknya yang memiliki _Sacred Gear_ penghenti waktu ini. Yah, bersyukurlah ia sempat memegang tangan Issei saat kemampuan Gasper keluar, jadi ia tak terkena efeknya.

"Tunggu Bocah Naga! Bawa ini." Azazel memberikan dua buah gelang kepada Issei. "Eh? Apa ini, Azazel-sama?" Issei menatap bingung kearah Sirzech sebelum kembali menatap dua gelang perak dengan permata bundar kecil berwarna ungu di ujung depannya.

"Bisa dibilang ini adalah gelang pengontrol kekuatan _Sacred Gear_. Pasang ini ke tanganmu dan Gasper." Azazel tersenyum kecil selepas mengatakan perihal gelang yang dibawa Issei.

"Ah, _Hontou ni Arigatou_, Azazel-sama." Issei balas tersenyum pada Azazel sebelum menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir merah khas Gremory milik Rias.

"Vali!" Azazel menoleh kearah Vali sebentar sebelum kembali menoleh kearah sekumpulan penyihir yang mengangkasa di langit Kuoh Academy.

"Heh, **Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker**!" Sekejap, tubuh Vali terbungkus oleh sebuah armor naga putih dengan sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna putih dan biru khas **Divine Dividing**. Sang _Hakuryuukou_ terhebat kemudian terbang melayang melawan ratusan penyihir dengan mudah.

**At Gasper's Place**

"Gasper!" Issei mendobrak pintu masuk ruangan tempat penculikan Gasper, matanya terpaku pada sesosok makhluk mungil berambut pirang yang sedang terikat dan seorang loli berambut putih yang tengah pingsan.

"K-kalian! Berani-beraninyaaa! **Boosted Gear**!" Cahaya merah bercampur hijau menyelimuti tangan Issei, sebuah _Gauntlet_ merah dengan permata hijau telah melekat pada tangan kiri Issei.

Pemuda itu menyerang para penyihir yang menahan Gasper sementara Rias membebaskan Gasper dan menolong Koneko.

**Bukh!**

Tak ada alasan yang menahan Issei untuk melanggar janjinya untuk tak menyakiti perempuan. Para penyihir tersebut sudah keterlaluan dengan menahan dan menyiksa Gasper dan Koneko. Tak ada maaf, tak akan ada penyesalan, membunuh pun tak masalah.

Menggunakan tekhnik jitu nya, Issei mulai melancarkan serangan pelumpuh, "Raaah! **Dress Break**!"

**Kyaah!**

Suasana hening seketika, baju robek parah, rok hampir hilang, wajah merah padam. Penyihir yang sungguh menggoda hasrat. "Khekhekhe, pose kalian saaat ini sudah kurekam dalam memori ku yang terdalam. Sekarang, pergilah dengan tenang, **Small Dragon Shot**!"

Partikel-partikel merah menyatu membentuk sebuah bola merah kecil padat seukuran bola bekel. Tinjuan keras berlapis Sarung Tangan Naga Issei lesatkan pada bola tersebut, **Swush!** Melaju dengan kencang, napas yang menyesak, dan ledakan yang tak menyisakan apapun.

"T-tak kusangka kau ternyata sebegitu sadis Ise-kun.." Rias melotot tak percaya terhadap perbuatan Pion kesayangannya yang satu itu. Membunuh bukanlah suatu perkara yang mudah.

"Tidak ada kata maaf bagi yang menyakiti keluargaku." Ucap Issei dingin disertai dengan mata berkilat yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah darah dengan pupil hitam. "Nah Gasper, pakai gelang ini." Ujarnya kemudian dengan nada yang sedikit menghangat dan mata yang berubah normal, yaitu coklat.

Issei menyerahkan sebuah gelang silver dengan permata ungu yang diberikan Azazel padanya kepada Gasper.

Gasper menatap Issei dengan ngeri karena baru saja melihat pembunuhan atau lebih tepatnya pemusnahan tubuh, "A-apa ini, Senpai?"

"Gelang pengontrol kekuatan, pakai lalu hisap darahku." Gasper mengangguk setelah mendengar instruksi dari Issei. Gelang yang baru saja dikenakan oleh Gasper kemudian bercahaya setelah ia menghisap darah Issei.

**Singg. **

Waktu kembali berjalan. Jarum jam mulai berdetik kembali sebagaimana mestinya. Kekuatan **Forbidden Balor View **telah dihentikan. Semua kembali normal, seperti biasanya.

"Buchou, bawa Gasper dan Koneko ke tempat yang aman. Aku akan mengurus para penyihir itu." Ucap Issei dingin disertai dengan senyuman psikopat yang hampir tak pernah ia tunjukan kecuali saat ini. Dia terlihat begitu aneh!

Rias hanya mengangguk pelan sambil bergidik ngeri sebelum menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir bersama Gasper dan Koneko.

"Now, **show me what you have!**"

**Sring! **

Sebuah pendar putih terlihat pada Sarung Tangan _Boosted Gear _Issei. Sepersekian detik kemudian, sebuah pedang legendaris warisan dari Saint George, _The Dragon-Killing Saint_, muncul dengan menyatu pada _Boosted Gear__**..**_

"**Let's have fun with Ascalon~**"

Issei berlari kencang menuju para penyihir. Matanya yang berubah warna menjadi merah gelap menatap tajam sekumpulan penyihir wanita di langit. Tak lupa pula sebuah seringai bengis yang menjanjikan kematian terpampang di wajahnya.

Sebuah kesan yang mengerikan.

Pedang yang berada di Sarung Tangan Naga tepat di tangan kirinya mengkilat begitu cahaya rembulan menusuk tepat pada bilah tajam Sang Pembunuh Naga.

Tangannya dengan santai menggerakan pedang Ascalon pemberian_ Arch-Angel _Michael. Pedang Pembunuh Naga tersebut dengan indahnya bergerak terayun-ayun mengikuti irama dari teriakan penuh sakit.

Darah yang berceceran menjadi bukti dari pembantaian massal yang dilakukan Issei. Wajahnya yang berlumuran darah korban masih tetap saja memancarkan hawa mengerikan yang dilengkapi dengan senyum psikopat.

Rembulan menjadi saksi bisu melihat pembantaian rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh ketiga fraksi karena pada saat itu, Issei hanyalah seorang diri membasmi para Penyihir. Jauh dari para kawanan. Namun menjanjikan akan teriakan. Teriakan penuh akan lolongan.. lolongan kematian.

**Jleb!**

Kembali, Issei menghujamkan tangan kirinya pada jantung salah seorang penyihir malang. Tangan itu lalu ditariknya dengan keras. Tubuh malang sang Penyihir terhempas kebelakang akibat tendangan dari Sang Sekiryuutei.

"**Kheh, dasar lemah!**"

Issei berdiri tegak di antara gelimpangan mayat. Noda darah yang terciprat disana-sini seakan tak ada bedanya dengan bau tanah. Ascalon yang berlumuran darah telah kembali kedalam _Boosted Gear_, menunggu majikannya kembali mengeluarkannya dan mengayunkannya kesana kemari dengan noda darah pada tubuhnya.

Entah apa yang Issei fikirkan pada waktu itu, pikirannya kacau. Ia tak bisa berfikir secara rasional, tak bisa membeda-bedakan mana kawan dan mana yang namanya lawan. Semuanya ia babat habis! Mungkin ia mirip sekali dengan orang yang kerasukan, atau mungkin iya? Entahlah.

Yang jelas, Issei hanya bisa terdiam saat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah darinya. Otaknya seakan berhenti berfungsi memberi perintah pada anggota tubuh yang lainnya. Issei.. bisa diibaratkan mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Atau mungkin dua jiwa dengan kepribadian berbeda dengan satu raga..

Semua tak jelas. Mungkin kedepannya, Issei akan mencoba bertanya pada Buchou-nya soal ini. Namun sebelum itu bisa direalisasikan, Sang Sekiryuutei Mesum telah jatuh ke pelukan alam mimpi di antara gelimpangan mayat..

**.**

**.**

**OiO**

**.**

**.**

Kaki pemuda itu menapak pelan di jalan sembab kecoklatan. Tangannya bergerak cepat terjulur mengambil sebuah kelopak bunga Sakura yang jatuh dari rantingnya sebelum mencapai permukaan tanah yang basah.

Surai miliknya berhembus pelan tertiup angin nakal yang bergerak tak tentu arah membawa aroma yang memabukkan.

"Ah.. Aroma _Petrichor_. Aroma yang muncul sesudah terjadinya hujan di tanah yang kering. Ini sungguh menenangkan." Gumam pelan dari Sang Pemuda. Kakinya tak berhenti menapak di atas jalanan, berjalan tak tentu arah semacam seorang gelandangan yang tak punya tempat tinggal.

Sebuah ransel besar di punggungnya, ia simpan tepat di sampingnya duduk. Bangku kayu berwarna coklat muda yang sangat serasi dengan latar belakang pohon-pohon Sakura yang tengah bermekaran.

Musim Semi memang mengasyikan, bukan?

Pemuda yang berumur sekitar Delapan Belas Tahun tersebut mengehela napas perlahan, sedikit mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya selepas perjalanan jauh antara Kuoh-Kyoto. Sebuah Topi hitam bercorak tribal merah gelap ia kenakan untuk menutupi kepalanya dari sinar lampu yang menghias jalanan Kota Kyoto pada malam hari.

Kaki kuat miliknya yang tertutup oleh sepatu kets hitam kembali menapak, menelusuri jalan jalan dengan banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Jaket berbahan kain wool miliknya sedikit berkibar tatkala angin kembali menerjang. Mata Biru indahnya mengobservasi wilayah, tak ada sedikit pun yang akan terlewat oleh mata elangnya.

"Hmph, jadi ini Kyoto bagian selatan? Cukup menarik... Sekarang, dimana aku akan mencari kera legendaris itu?" Gumam Sang Pemuda pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Terdengar seperti hembusan angin ringan.

Kaki pemuda itu kembali melangkah tak tentu arah sembari mengamati pohon-pohon Sakura yang bermekaran. Melihatnya.. well, itu membuat suatu sensasi tersendiri bagi Sang Pemuda.

Namun sedetik kemudian, mata Sang Pemuda melebar tiba-tiba karena-

"K-KAU!?"

"KAU!?"

"Kau Si Duren Bodoh bermata iritasi!"

"Grrr! Dan kau Kera Tak Tahu Malu tukang pamer pusar!"

Si Duren Bodoh dan Si Kera Tak Tahu Malu berlari satu-sama lain dengan kecepatan penuh. Sebuah kepalan tangan yang kuat diperlihatkan masing-masing pemilik kepalan tangan. Semakin dekat.. semakin dekat.. jarak sudah menipis.. Dan..

**Bro Fist!**

Keduanya saling melakukan Bro Fist antara satu sama lain. Layaknya kedua kawan lama yang tak bertemu, Kedua Pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu tersenyum akrab.

"Yo, Naruto Yukigami."

"Yo Bikou no Sun Wukong!"

Bikou, pemuda berambut coklat tersebut tertawa sembari meninju pelan bahu kanan Pemuda yang diidentifikasi merupakan Naruto. "Kau masih saja mengingat julukan ku, eh?" Bikou kembali tertawa pelan.

"Dan kau masih saja mengenakan Armor China periode Tiga Kerajaan itu. Kau kuno sekali, Bro!" Naruto berucap dengan nada setengah menyindir dan setengahnya lagi merupakan humor. . . garing.

"Ayolah Naruto, ini pakaian yang sangat keren!"

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja." Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Perkataan Bikou sudah ia dengar berkali-kali itu.

Wajar saja mereka terlihat akrab seperti itu, Naruto yang merupakan kawan dari Vali saat di Grigori kerap kali melihat Bikou bersama Vali saat mereka sedang berada di luar areal Grigori. Dan ketika Naruto bertemu dengan Bikou dan ada Vali di tengah mereka. . .

Sparing.. Sparing.. Sparing.. Sparing lagi.. Lagi-lagi Sparing.. Dan Sparing..

Vali yang maniak bertarung, Naruto yang merupakan manusia yang tangguh, dan Bikou yang merupakan Youkai Kera yang suka bercanda. Ketiganya merupakan kombinasi kuat dalam pertarungan.

Namun baik Vali maupun Bikou tetap menjaga kerahasiaan identitas asli mereka sebagai anggota Kelompok Terrorist berbahaya, **Khaos Brigade**.

"Well Naruto, kau sedang apa disini?" Bikou menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu pertanyaan yang sama yang akan kutanyakan padamu, Bikou." Lagi-lagi Naruto memutar bola mata _Shappire_nya.

"Sudah, Jawab saja!"

"Oke, oke. Kau tahu leluhur mu bukan? Sun Wukong itu. Secara pribadi, kita mengetahui dirinya sebagai _The Victorious Fighting Buddha_, dengan kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Serta kemampuan pengendalian Senjutsu dan Youjutsunya yang sangat luar biasa." Naruto berucap panjang lebar sebelum menarik napas panjang untuk kembali memulai penjelasannya.

"Cukup, cukup! Aku paham sekarang. Kau ingin mengetahui lokasi Wukong-Jiji untuk berlatih Senjutsu padanya bukan?"

"Ya, ya, dan ya. Tumben sekali otakmu bekerja dengan baik, ne, Bikou?" Sang _legacy_ dari Sun Wukong tersenyum lebar begitu mengetahui analisisnya benar seratus persen.

"Khakhakha, jika kau ingin mengetahui lokasi Jiji. . . Kau tahu harus apa Naruto. Khakhakha!" Bikou menyeringai lebar.

"Hmph, seperti biasa, eh, Bikou? Baiklah. Kita pergi ke areal sepi di sebelah sana."

Sang Yukigami muda menunjuk kearah sebuah lapangan luas yang agak jauh dari areal pemukiman penduduk. Cocok untuk bertarung.

**Wush!**

Keduanya berlari dengan sangat cepat. Tak sampai lima menit, mereka berdua telah tiba di lapangan luas dengan rumput ilalang berhamparan. Hembusan angin malam menerbangkan surai Pirang Naruto dan surai coklat tua milik Bikou.

Naruto yang telah melepas jaket, ransel, dan topinya, kini hanya mengenakan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru dongker dan baju kaos berwarna putih.

Bikou kemudian merapal sebuah mantra, tiba-tiba muncul kekkai tak terlihat yang menyelubungi sekitar dua puluh sampai tiga puluh meter areal sparing. "Kha! Kekkai telah siap, bro!"

"Heh, jangan meremehkanku!" Naruto menyeringai tajam mendengar suara Bikou yang terdengar meremehkan.

Keduanya berdiri bersebrangan dengan jarak sepuluh meter. Rambut keduanya yang sangat kontras bergerak perlahan saat angin dingin kembali berhembus.

Naruto berdiri tegap dengan tangan kanan memegang sebilah Kunai hasil pemberian Jiraiya sewaktu ia kecil. Aura Senjutsu Naga yang teramat kental menguar dari tubuhnya. Hawa semakin mencekam tatkala Bikou juga mengeluarkan aura Senjutsu dan Youjutsu secara bersamaan serta memunculkan senjata legendaris replika milik leluhur nya

Ruyi Jingu Bang!

Kedua pemuda tangguh tersebut menyeringai saat detik-detik terakhir akan mulainya pertarungan persahabatan mereka. Sebelum mereka melakukan sparing, sebuah Bro Fist jauh mereka munculkan pada lawan.

"Bersiaplah, Bikou!"

"Bersiaplah, Naruto!"

**Wush!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Battle Begins!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Chapter 8 end.

**Warn: Long Author Note! Author sedikit mau curhat! Yang minat baca silahkan. . .**

Sebelumnya, saya sangat minta maaf kepada para pembaca sekalian. Saya sudah menelantarkan fic ini hampir dua bulan lamanya. Saya yakin, para pembaca pasti sangat kecewa dengan saya yang tidak kompeten dalam mengatur waktu.

Maklumlah, saya hanya seorang Siswa SMP kelas Dua yang bahkan baru akan menginjak umur 13 pada bukan November nanti. Saya belum bisa meluangkan waktu untuk eskul, kursus, belajar, kerja kelompok, dan sebagaimana mestinya tugas dari seorang pelajar.

Itu merupakan salah satu alasan saya hiatus.

Kedua, ini merupakan hal yang sangat membuat saya tertekan. . .

Abang Angkat yang sangat saya sayangi dikabarkan meninggal oleh pacarnya. Sebut saja namanya Abang Ar. Saya.. sangat tertekan. Sangat-sangat tertekan.

Abang angkat saya itu juga merupakan penulis Fanfict. Dia bahkan sudah saya anggap sebagai senior. Dia yang mengajari saya bagaimana cara menulis yang benar, dia yang mengajari saya membedakan mana yang benar dan yang salah, dia yang membantu saya keluar dari masalah yang saya hadapi..

Sungguh, dia benar-benar abang yang saya sayangi.. walaupun bukan abang kandung saya sendiri. Dia sosok yang spesial.. terutama bagi saya pribadi. Mungkin kalian pernah dengar Pen Name Fanfiction miliknya, atau mungkin sering dikenal dengan ...

**AnimeAnimonstaR**

Seorang author hebat yang sangat saya sayangi.

Jujur, saya juga belum tahu kepastian dari meninggalnya Abang Ar atau tidak, ini masih merupakan kabar burung. Namun.. begitu mengetahui bahwa kakak dari Abang Ar sendiri yang memberi tahu pacar dari Abang Ar bahwa beliau telah meinggalkan dunia ini..

Saya sangat tertekan.

Untuk hal itu, saya sangat berterima kasih pada sosok yang telah berperan penting dalam mensupport saya.

Untuk Abang yang saya sayangi, Abang Wisnu.. saya ucapkan terima kasih. Seorang Author yang telah melanglang buana dalam dunia Fanfiction. Dengan tiga Pen Name yang diganti-ganti, Pertama **Wisnu Hyosuke Ryukishi**, **Wisnu Blackveil**, dan yang terakhir **FR13NDS FELLTI63DIG**.

Kedua, untuk sosok yang juga berarti bagi saya.. Kak Ayumi atau **Nakazato Minako**. Sosok istimewa yang terus mensupport saya untuk melewati masa-masa berat ini. Terima kasih.

Dan terakhir, untuk Kak Ria.. Terima kasih telah membantu saya. Kak Ria atau Pen Name Fanfiction nya yang saya lupa. Tapi terima kasih banyak.

Mungkin itulah curhatan dari author tak kompeten ini, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya pada pembaca sekalian.

Untuk itu, Alan Sahlan 65 undur diri,  
Jaa Ne.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle :**_** The Red Eyes**_

**Author : Alan Sahlan 65**

**Disclaimer : **I do not OWN anything. Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Highschool DxD belong to Ichie Ishibumi.

**Rate : **_**M**_untuk jaga – jaga.

**Warning : **_Typo(s), Gaje, Ancur, __**First Story**__, __**Alternate Universe!**__, __**Strong!Naru, Maybe OOC**__, __**OC!**_

**Keterangan : **

"Hai." – berbicara

'_Hai.'_ – membatin

"**Bodoh.**" – **Dewa, Monster, God, Jurus, Dll – berbicara**

'_**Bodoh**_**.**' – **Dewa, Monster, God, Dll - membatin**

**[Bagus.] - Sacred Gear berbicara**

**[Boost!] – Kekuatan Sacred Gear**

_**Kuoh Academy**_** – **Keterangan Tempat

**Summary : **_Hitam–Putih adalah Naungannya. Berjalan dalam abu–abunya kehidupan dunia. Tak peduli halangan, tak peduli rintangan, ia akan melewatinya. Satu–satunya Survivor dari percobaan massal, namun ia tak berhenti, Terus melangkah lurus kedepan. Karena ialah pewaris sah dari Mata berkah, __**The Red Eyes. **_

_**Perhatian! :**_

_Latar cerita dimulai setelah scene penyelamatan Asia!_

_Kekuatan Mata __**Synesthesia **__Naruto memiliki 3 tahapan._

_Naruto akan menjadi __**Godlike! **__secara bertahap. _

_Bahasa (mungkin) susah dimengerti._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol "Back".**_

**Let's Begin The Story Nyan~**

**La~**

**La~**

**La~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 9** : Emosi yang membuncah

Dia adalah perempuan yang cantik. Senyuman menawannya mampu membuat hatiku bergetar tak karuan. Rambutnya yang berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari pun sama, sama saja membuatku diam mematung tak berdaya.

Lidahku selalu kelu. Berbicara dengannya saja sudah serasa menjadi berkah padaku. Rasa cinta yang melebihi batas seakan membuatku gila nan mabuk kepayang. Aku tak mengerti, darimana aku dapat perasaan bernama cinta ini?

Apakah ini perasaan khusus?

Kalau iya, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bukanlah apa-apa, melainkan setitik debu dihadapannya. Ia yang berdiri anggun, dipuja-dipuji disana-sini, dan aku.. apa? Bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial, namun seorang pemuda yatim-piatu.

Aku meracau dalam tidurku. Mengharapkan sebuah mimpi yang mungkin bisa menjadi kenyataan. Kalian boleh mengatakan ku sebagai orang yang gila akan cinta, namun inilah diriku. Tak berguna lagi tak berdaya.

Entah apa yang perlu kulakukan. Dimataku ia begitu indah. Bak bidadari yang berupa sempurna. Yang selalu dielu-elukan.

Dan aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Bersanding dengannya.

Ia cinta pertamaku. Mungkin berharap menjadi cinta terakhirku. Aku ingin dia berada disampingku. Menggenggam tanganku. Dan hidup bahagia hingga hari akhir bagiku dan dirinya tiba.

Rambutnya seputih salju, wajah rupawan yang sangat ayu. Namun tetap saja, takdir seakan benci padaku. Semua yang kucintai musnah, semua yang kusayangi hilang. Takdir mempermainkanku layaknya setitik debu yang diterbangkan kesana-kemari.

Ayahku, Ibuku, bahkan sekarang dia. Kutemukan dirinya terbalut kimono putih tergeletak tak berdaya. Dengan wajah penuh darah, sebuah luka tusukan menganga di perutnya sudah menjadi bukti bahwa ini adalah pembunuhan.

Aku.. aku tak percaya. Ia pergi terlalu cepat. Aku bahkan tak dapat mengejarnya lagi. Ia meninggal dengan senyuman tepat dihadapanku.

Diriku menangis. Meratapi kehidupan yang tak berguna kujalani. Ingin rasanya menghujamkan sebuah pisau tajam pada jantungku, dan membiarkan diriku mati dengan tenang. Menemuinya di kehidupan yang kedua.. namun itu hanya sebuah angan-angan.

Dia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.. dan berkata..

"A-ai..shiteru.."

* * *

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada kunai hitam miliknya. Matanya menajam seiring Bikou yang mulai berlari dengan cepat kearahnya. Tubuh Naruto dengan sigap menghindar dari tumbukan Replika Ruyi Jingu Bang milik Bikou.

"Kha, boleh juga Naruto!"

Naruto terdiam tanpa membalas ucapan Bikou. Tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto berlari kearah Bikou, tangannya memegang erat Kunai pemberian Jiraiya. "Heaa!"

**Trank!**

Layaknya besi, Ruyi Jingu Bang menahan serangan Kunai dari Naruto. Berputar kebelakang Bikou, Naruto melakukan _swipe kick _pada kaki Bikou, namun sudah selayaknya sebagai Pendekar keturunan Sun Wukong, keterampilan dan kelincahan Sang Pertapa diturunkan juga pada keturunannya.

Bikou melompat keatas guna menghindari tendangan menyapu dari Naruto. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Bikou mengarahkan Ruyi Jingu Bang tepat pada Naruto.

**Besh!**

Deru angin terdengar kencang saat tongkat sakti replika Ruyi Jingu Bang asli melesat cepat kearah Sang Pemuda Yukigami. Merasakan tanda bahaya, Naruto segera melakukan _Back Flip_ kebelakang. Benar saja, sedetik kemudian, tongkat milik Bikou telah menancap kedalam tanah meninggalkan kawah seluas satu meter.

**Wush!**

Dalam debu-debu yang berterbangan, Bikou mengambil tongkat nya dan melesat kearah Naruto yang masih bersiaga. Bunyi benturan dua senjata kembali terdengar mengalun dalam heningnya malam.

Keduanya beradu senjata dengan sengit, tak lupa, Naruto mengalirkan sedikit chakra pada Kunai miliknya agar tahan terhadap benturan replika Ruyi Jingu Bang. Tanpa ada sedikitpun pembicaraan, Naruto dan Bikou kembali melesatkan jurus mereka masing-masing.

Naruto yang telah memasuki mode Sage Naganya menembakan sebuah bola emas destruktif dari kedua tangannya dengan gaya a la Goku dengan Kamehamehanya.

"**Sage Art: Dragon Blast!**"

**Psyiuu!**

Bola penuh daya hancur tersebut melesat kearah Bikou. Mengahancurkan bahkan meniadakan segala objek yang terdapat pada jalur utama nya. Sang Youkai Kera melebarkan matanya, namun sedetik kemudian kembali tertutup.

Perlahan namun pasti, aura Youjutsu dan Senjutsu mulai menyelimuti replika Ruyi Jingu Bang. Bikou tetep menutup matanya dan fokus menyelimuti senjatanya dengan aura destruktif. Saat **Dragon Blast **milik Naruto tersisa hanya satu meter dari Bikou, pemuda keturunan Sun Wukong tersebut membuka matanya dan menghantamkan senjatanya tepat pada inti emas dari **Dragon Blast**.

**BLAAR! **

Serangan Naruto dihantam oleh Bikou layaknya Pemain Baseball handal, ledakan yang besar tercipta. Kedunya menjauh, melompat kebelakang, mencoba saling mengobservasi dibalik pekatnya kabut bekas ledakan.

"**Sage Art: Dragon Claw!**"

**Sing!**

**Wush!**

Kembali, Bikou menghindari sebuah serangan cakar naga emas dari Naruto. Bikou sedikit melotot melihat serangan Naruto yang membelah tanah dibelakangnya dan kemudian meledak. "APA KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU NARUTO!? INI HANYA SPARING!"

"Te He~ He, maaf Bikou.. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana." Naruto tertawa renyah menyadari kesalahan fatal yang mungkin dapat merenggut nyawa Bikou itu.

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

Naruto mulai berlari kearah Bikou. Dengan tangan kanan memegang Kunai berlapis chakra, ia melakukan gerakan membelah secara vertikal pada kepala Bikou. **Trang! **Dengan skill bertarung di atas rata-rata, Bikou menahan serangan mematikan Naruto.

**Buagh!**

Ujung dari Ruyi Jingu Bang yang bebas, menghantam pipi kanan Naruto. "Ugh.. Itu sakit, Kera!"

"Kha! Rasakan itu Duren! Khakhakha!" tawa Bikou seakan-akan menjadi ejekan yang begitu mendalam bagi Naruto.

"K-Kau!" Naruto mendorong Kunai berlapis Chakra miliknya hingga membuat Ruyi Jingu Bang terlempar jauh dari Bikou.

Sang Youkai Kera mendecih pelan menyadari dirinya tak memiliki pertahanan apapun kecuali Youjutsu dan Senjutsu miliknya. Naruto memanfaatkan celah yang ada, tangan kirinya yang bebas, dilapisinya dnegan aura Senjutsu Naga. **Brukh! **Tangan kiri Sang Yukigami Muda memukul keras pipi kiri Bikou.

**Duar!** "Akh!" tubuh keturunan Sun Wukong itu terlempar cukup jauh, dengan armor yang mulai retak. Sebuah retakan laba-laba terlihat saat Bikou menabrak sebuah batu besar.

Melapisi kakinya dengan Aura Senjutsu, Naruto mulai menghilang meninggalkan after image di tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. **Wush, brak!** Lutut Naruto yang hendak mengantam wajah Bikou, ditahan oleh dua lengan Bikou yang terbalut aura Youjutsu.

"Heh, boleh juga Bikou."

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Naruto, Bikou lalu memegang pergelangan kaki Naruto, lalu menghempaskannya ke bawah, "GUAH!" sebuah retakan laba-laba tercetak dengan jelas.

Dengan seringai a la kera miliknya, Bikou menginjak pelan perut Naruto. "Kha, mengaku kalah, hm, Naruto?"

Menutup matanya, Naruto berucap pelan.. "Ya..."

Nadanya terdengar menggantung, tapi Bikou mungkin tak mendengar perubahan intonasi dari suara Naruto yang terkesan licik.

Seringai Bikou makin melebar, kakinya perlahan mulai diangkat dari perut Naruto."Berarti kau kal-"

"... Dalam mimpimu! Heyaaah!" tangan Naruto memegang kencang kaki Bikou yang berada di atas perutnya. Sang Youkai Kera melebarkan matanya. Naruto membuat seringai lebar.

**BRAK!**

Dalam sekali banting, tubuh Bikou menghantam tanah di samping hasil retakan Naruto. Mata Bikou menutup menahan sakit pada punggungnya. "U-ugh.. S-sialan kau Duren."

Naruto menarik seulas senyuman meremehkan, "Jangan pernah meremehkan murid didikan Sannin Legendaris, Bikou! Bagaimana? Mengaku kalah?"

"B-baiklah, kau sialan! Aku mengaku kalah." Bikou lagi-lagi mendecih kesal akibat ulah dari Naruto yang selalu membuatnya kesal bukan kepalang.

"Seperti biasa Bikou, akulah yang akan menjadi pemenang dalam setiap sparing." Sang Yukigami Muda tersenyum puas kearah Bikou yang masih terlentang di tanah. "Ayo.." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sang Youkai berdiri.

Menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, Bikou kembali berucap kesal, "Ya, ya, ya, kau dengan segala kemenangan licikmu." Bikou memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana dengan ucapanmu tadi Bikou? Setuju memberitahuku tempat Kera Tua itu?"

"Atas imbalan kemenanganmu yang entah ke beberapa belas kalinya, aku akan memberitahukan lokasi Wukong-jiji. Kau cukup pergi ke Hutan Youkai di bagian utara sana, jika telah sampai, hati-hati saja, pengawasan dan penjagaannya cukup ketat.." Bikou menjeda ucapannya sebentar untuk menarik sepasok oksigen demi memenuhi paru-parunya yang mulai kosong akan udara segar.

".. Jangan pernah berbuat aneh disana Naruto, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya bila berhadapan dengan Youkai." Bikou mendesis pelan begitu mengakhiri kalimat terakhirnya.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Bikou, Naruto berjalan membelakangi Sang Youkai untuk menuju kearah Utara kota Kyoto. Dengan sekali lambaian tangan, Naruto telah melesat meninggalkan Bikou di belakangnya.

'_Semoga berhasil Naruto..'_ Bikou membatin penuh harap pada sohibnya satu itu. Ia telah mengenal betul bagaimana watak dari Naruto yang suka seenaknya sendiri dan Leluhurnya yang paling tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak disiplin maupun seenaknya sendiri. Bikou hanya berharap Naruto dapat membuat Wukong-jiji untuk mengangkat menjadi murid.

"Tunggu...

.

.

APA AKU YANG HARUS MEMBERESKAN TEMPAT INI!?"

Dan teriakan Bikou yang cetar membahana badai.

**.**

**.**

**OiO**

**.**

**.**

Azazel mendecih kesal saat serangan berupa Light Spear miliknya, ditahan dengan mudah oleh seorang perempuan berkacamata yang berdiri di ujung sana.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Katerea!?" Suara dari Serafall Sitri, Sang Maou Leviathan baru, terdengar sangat keras, disamping karena suaranya memang sangatlah cempreng.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Katerea itu hanya memandang sinis pada Serafall. "Heh, tujuanku? Tujuanku tak lain dan tak bukan adalah melenyapkan kalian yang telah mengusir kami dari Underworld! Serafall, kau jugalah yang telah mengambil tahta Leviathan milikku, dasar jalang!"

Serafall melebarkan matanya, setetes liquid bening terjun dari mata indah miliknya. Liquid bening itu menganak sungai membentuk dua aliran sungai dari dua mata Sang Leviathan. "T-tidak.. hiks, a-aku tak mengambil posisi mu itu.. Hiks, Hiks.."

"SUDAH CUKUP KATEREA!" Sirzech Gremory menatap garang kearah Katerea, sudah cukup ia menahan emosi nya dari tadi karena kelakuan Katerea yang kelewat menjengkelkan.

Berbicara mengenai Katerea, ia adalah seorang Iblis perempuan golongan Old-Maou Faction, yang telah kalah perang dengan golongan Anti-Old Maou Faction. Menyebabkan, para golongan iblis lama hijrah ke tempat yang lain, sama halnya dengan Katerea yang posisinya sebagai Old Maou Leviathan direnggut oleh Serafall.

Penampilan Katerea saat ini terlihat sangat sexy, dengan wajah oriental berbingkai kacamata, rambut pirang tua yang diikat ponytail, serta tubuh bak Guitar Spanyol yang terbalut baju minim yang memperlihatkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya walaupun tak secara keseluruhan.

Tak ada lagi kata maaf.

Kebencian yang mendalam dalam lubuk hati Katerea sudah bisa dibilang mencapai batas maksimal. Tak ada lagi yang namanya welas asih, semua harus dilenyapkan!

"MATI KALIAAAN!" Katerea menembakkan sebuah **Demonic Power** skala besar kearah para pemimpin ketiga fraksi. Tak menunggu lama, Azazel, Michael, Serafall maupun Sirzech bersatu membentuk sebuah pelindung amat kuat.

**BLAR!**

Ledakan tercipta begitu tabrakan antar kekuatan terjadi. Saat kepulan asap mulai menghilang, terlihatlah Pelindung milik pemimpin tiga Fraksi yang masih utuh.

"Hahaha, Pemimpin Ketiga Fraksi, bersatu bahu-membahu demi menciptakan pelindung untuk menghalau serangan dari satu iblis? Oh oh, sungguh luar biasa~ Hahaha." Katerea tertawa sinis terhadap hal yang dilakukan oleh musuhnya.

Azazel menggeram marah, "Semuanya, mundur, biarkan aku yang melawan Iblis tak tahu malu itu."

Menuruti perkataan Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, pemimpin kedua Fraksi yang lain mundur secara teratur. Ketika barrier pelindung telah menghilang, Azazel telah terbang di udara bersama dengan keenam pasang sayap hitam miliknya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya telah memegang sebuah benda berbentuk tombak kecil yang lebih mirip _dagger_ berwarna emas dengan sebuah permata ungu di ujung pegangannya.

"Mari kuperkenalkan _Sacred Gear_ buatanku.. **Down Fall Dragon Spear!**" Azazel kemudian mengangkat _Sacred Gear _yang di dalamnya terdapat kekuatan dari salah satu Dragon King, Fafnir, itu. "_I'ts Show Time_... **Down Fall Dragon Spear Balance Breaker.. Down Fall Dragon Spear Another Armor!**"

**Singgg!**

Cahaya emas terang keluar dari _Sacred Gear_ buatan Azazel. Cahaya emas itu menutupi tubuh Sang Gubernur, melapisi tiap inchi tanpa terkecuali. Saat cahayanya menghilang, kini terlihatlah Azazel tengah melayang di udara dengan armor Naga berwarna emas dengan beberapa permata ungu di beberapa bagian dari armor tersebut.

Azazel menyeringai dari dalam _helm_ Armornya. Mengibaskan tangan kanannya, muncullah sebuah Light Spear ukuran sangat besar dengan dua cabang mata tombak di ujungnya. Menggenggam Light Spear itu, Azazel melesat dengan cepat kearah Katerea yang melebarkan matanya.

"Heyaat!" Sebuah **Demonic Power** kembali ditembakan oleh Katerea secara beruntun menuju Azazel.

**Trang! Blar! Trang! Blar!**

Selayaknya veteran _Great War_, Azazel menghantam semua **Demonic Power**itu dengan Light Spear miliknya tanpa beban yang berarti. Namun, mata Azazel menajam begitu melihat Katerea yang mengeluarkan sebuah ular hitam yang kemudian melingkari tubuh Katerea.

"HAHAHA! Inilah.. INILAH KEKUATAN DARI OPHIS!" Azazel melebarkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Katerea yang kelewat gila. Kekuatan dari Ophis.. Azazel tak habis pikir apa yang membuat Dewa Naga itu memberikan kekuatannya secara cuma-cuma pada bawahannya.

"Sekarang.. Matilah kau!"

**Wush!**

**Demonic Power** ukuran besar secara beruntun melaju kearah Azazel yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Sang Gubernur melebarkan matanya, ia segera membuat sebuah Barrier Pelindung demi menghadapi serangan ganda dari Katerea yang telah berlipat kekuatannya sekarang,

**Blar!**

Ledakan kembali tercipta di malam yang tegang di langit Kuoh. Sebagian bangunan Kuoh Academy juga runtuh akibat serangan acak dari Katerea yang mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Tch, semua akan hancur jika ia terus seperti ini.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Gumam Azazel yang masih mempertahankan barriernya, meski tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi peluh. Napasnya semakin memberat tatkala energinya semakin terkuras habis.

Sirzech yang melihat Azazel kelelahan memulai inisiatifnya. Ia melangkah maju, zirahnya berkilat tertimpa sinar rembulan sabit. Surai merah crimsonnya juga bergerak tertiup angin hasil benturan kekuatan antara Azazel dan Katerea.

"Aku tak bisa berdiam diri sementara Azazel hanya berjuang sendiri.. Aku harus membantunya!" Sirzech berlari cepat menuju Azazel yang berada jauh di depan.

"Sir-" UcapanSerafall terpotong karena tangan Michael yang menahan laju tubuhnya. Dengan gelengan kepala dan senyum menenangkan dari Michael, Serafall paham apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini.

Sementara itu, Sirzech yang telah sampai di dekat Azazel mulai membentuk sebuah bola padat berwarna crimson seukuran bola basket. "Sirzech.." Azazel bergumam pelan di balik _helm _Armornya.

**Blar!**

Satu-dua **Demonic Power** hancur terkena **Power of Destruction** milik Sirzech yang terkenal amat kuat itu. Dengan kemampuan alami keturunan Sang Ibu, Maou Lucifer yang baru itu segera melaju kearah Katerea dengan tubuh yang telah terlapisi oleh **Power Of Destruction**.

Kemampuan absolut yang mampu mengguncang Underworld ini, dengan lihai Sirzech gunakan dalam pertempuran kali ini. Ia dengan sigap melewati, menghindari, bahkan memukul **Demonic Power** yang berada dalam jalur larinya.

Zirah miliknya seakan bukan menjadi beban berat bagi tubuh atletis Sirzech. Bersama dengan Azazel yang telah terbang di angkasa mengikuti larinya, Sirzech memukul hancur kembali sebuah **Demonic Power**.

**BLARR!**

Julukan orang terkuat seantero Underworld memang bukan julukan belaka bagi seorang Sirzech Gremory. Melihat Katerea di depan mata, Sirzech menembakan sebuah **Power Of Destruction**, namun sepertinya itu bukanlah halangan bagi Katerea dengan kemampuan pemberian Ophis.

**BUMM!**

**Demonic Power **super besar menghantam **Power Of Destruction**. Kedua serangan tersebut bersaing saling mendominasi. Tak ada yang menang, sebuah ledakan besar menghancurkan seperempat Kuoh Academy.

Tak mau kalah, Azazel menembakan beberapa Light Spear ukuran besar kearah Katerea yang masih berdiri dengan sedikit luka di tubuhnya. Sang Leviathan golongan lama menepis segala serangan dari Azazel.

Kelalaian bagi Katerea yang fokus hanya pada Azazel. Ia tak menyadari Sirzech yang telah berpindah kebelakangnya, **BRAK!** Tubuh Katerea menabrak sebuah pohon besar disana.

"AKH!" Pekikan sakit Katerea terdengar keras di malam yang tegang itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan Sirzech!"

"YA!"

Duo antara Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh dengan Maou Lucifer yang baru tersebut menghajar Katerea sampai babak belur. Tak mengidahkan fakta bahwa yang mereka lawan sekarang adalah seornag perempuan. Bagi mereka, Katerea tak ada ubahnya dengan monster gila.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, ne, Katerea-chan?" Azazel mengeluarkan kekehan kecil dari dalam mulutnya.

"K-kalian pasti ak-akan len.. nyap.."

"Kata-kata terakhir yang menyedihkan. Sirzech, giliranmu kurasa?" Azazel menatap Sirzech yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Giliranku? Oh ya, baiklah." Sirzech berjalan mundur diikuti oleh Azazel, setelah berjarak hampir sekitar dua meter.. Sirzech membentuk sebuah bola destruktif berwarna crimson, namun kali ini jauh lebih terkonsentrasi.

**Wush!**

**Power Of Destruction** berubah bentuk menjadi laser crimson besar yang melaju kearah Katerea.

"TIDAAAAAK!" Katerea lenyap. Dilahap habis oleh **Power Of Destruction** yang melegenda seantero Underworld. Tak menyisakan apapun, bahkan mungkin setitik debu telah hilang darinya. Tak meninggalkan apapun.

Kematian yang tragis bagi seorang Maou Leviathan yang lama. Setitik harapn perdamaian mulai muncul. Satu pion musuh telah disingkirkan. Namun perdamaian belum bisa menuju titik terang yang penuh, satu musuh utama masih mengintai.

**Khaos Brigade**.

* * *

**Naruto POV..**

Bulan sabit bersinar terang di atas langit bertabur ribuan bintang. Awan-awan kelabu bergerak perlahan seiringan dalam tiap hembusan angin yang begitu memabukan. Panorama indah pada malam yang tenang.

Dan di sinilah aku berada. Berjalan santai beriringan dengan awan yang bergerak di atas sana. Sekali lagi, aku mendongak pada bulan sabit, meresapi keindahan alami dari sebuah hal sederhana yang dianggap sepele.

"Sudah lama sekali.." Aku bergumam kecil, hampir tak terdengar. Setidaknya.. mungkin seperti itu. Tepat pada hari ini, aku kembali melayangkan pikiranku tepat pada tragedi pedih delapan tahun yang lalu.

Dua hal yang sangat.. sangat berharga bagiku telah pergi. Pergi jauh dari dunia ini, sebuah tempat dimana aku tak mungkin bisa menggapai mereka. Tepat pada hari ini, aku kembali menuangkan segala emosi yang selalu kupendam dalam sebuah topeng keceriaan.

Air mataku mengalir, tiap tetes liquid bening itu membasahi bagian per bagian dari jaket hitam milikku. Emosiku membuncah, tiap pecahan amarah, kesedihan, keputus asaan, kebencian dan dendam.. semua menyatu tepat pada hari ini.

Dan lagi, ketika kelopak mataku tertutup untuk menghentikan tangisan penuh derita ini.. semua mulai terulang kembali secara jelas. Bagaimana Orochimaru membunuh dua hal berharga bagiku, senyuman terakhir mereka, suara penuh kesakitan mereka.

Tiga orang yang spesial bagiku selalu saja meninggalkan ku terlebih dahulu. Semua selal berakhir dengan senyuman sedih.

Aku... aku merasa seperti seorang pecundang.

Seorang pecundang yang hidup dalam bayang-bayang memori masa lalu, tanpa bisa melawan balik takdir yang telah mengutuk diri. Aku merasa hampa. _Void_. Kosong.

Diriku sudah tak bisa lagi menahan derita yang teramat dalam. Sudah cukup dengan kedua orang tuaku, tak ada lagi yang boleh terluka karena ku. Sekarang, lihat diriku, terjerat dalam perasaan gila yang dinamakan cinta.

Gadis itu telah merubahku. Dia spesial bagiku, teramat sangat malah. Karenanya, emosi ku yang telah tenggelam dalam lautan kehampaan, mulai berenang ke permukaan dan membuat diriku frustasi karena ini.

Tak bisakah aku berharap sebuah keadilan bagi hidupku? Tolong jangan lagi. Jangan lagi ada yang terluka. Terlebih bagi Tomoe Meguri. Ia sudah masuk terlalu jauh dalam kehidupan dendam ku, dia akan menderita jika aku tak menjauh darinya, walau hanya sebuah rasa pahit yang akan kukecap nantinya. Dan pada akhirnya.. aku bisa berharap apa? Lagipula aku dan ia tak akan bisa bersatu, bukan?

AKU FRUSTASI! AKU BENCI HIDUPKU!

Ditemani rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai turun dari langit yang gelap, aku menangis.. aku menangis meratapi hidup penuh deritaku. Wajahku basah, topiku juga basah, mata _heterochrome_ milikku pun hanya bisa menutup menikmati tiap tetesan air kehidupan yang menghanyutkan ini.

Malam hujan kali ini cukup sepi. Hanya ada diriku yang berjalan menapaki tanah berlumpur bertabur kerikil ini. Atau mungkin karena cuaca sedang tak mendukung? Ah ya, mungkin juga begitu. Aku tak berharap lebih daripada sebuah ketenangan rintik hujan menghanyutkan.

Mengingat tujuan awal ku datang ke Kota yang asri ini, aku tersenyum kecil. Mungkin Tomoe akan marah padaku karena akan meninggalkannya dalam kurun waktu yang tak sebentar. Bertahun-tahun akan kulewati dengan jalan penuh batu sandungan, luka-luka akan jadi teman sejatiku.

Dimulai dari Pertapa Agung dari Timur, _The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha_, Sun-Wukong. Aku akan belajar arti dari sebuah kebijaksanaan dan ketenangan. Mengalir seperti air dan tenang namun mematikan.

Jika ini sebuah jalan menuju arti dari kehidupanku dalam dunia fana ini, aku bersedia.

Setidaknya, inilah awal perjalanan ku, demi mencapai sebuah tujuan penuh darah.. Inilah hidupku.

Aku akan terus belajar. Kebijaksanaan, kepandaian, keterampilan, kehormatan dan kekuatan akan menjadi bekal ku melawan Sang Predator sejati. Demi sebuah ambisi yang kelam, aku rela harus menapaki jalan penuh derita ini.

Sebagai penerus keluarga Yukigami, aku akan bertambah kuat, kuat, dan kuat.. memenuhi takdir sejatiku dalam pertempuran penuh darah.

Aku, Naruto Yukigami, tak akan menarik kata-katanya kembali..

.

.

... Karena inilah jalan hidup kelamku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Well, aku terkekeh pelan dalam rinai hujan malam ini, "Hehe.."

**To Be Continue**

**A/N** :

Seperti biasa, saya ingin mohon maaf pada reader sekalian karena telah menunda update Fic ini. Kendalanya tak lain dan tak bukan karena tugas yang menumpuk sebagai anak SMP, Hehe.

Hal itu dipicu oleh yeah, ya know, Writer Block, kendala paling Sialan yang saya temui. Lepas dari itu, kali ini saya ingin membalas beberapa review dari Reviewer Non-Login. Ok, Cekidot! :

sahabat fiksi : _Ah, tentu saja saya masih di fandom ini sahabat-san, saya tidak kemana-mana kok ^_

Arashi31 : _Untuk sifat Issei, itu masih menjadi misteri, hehe, namun kedepannya akan diungkapkan walaupun masih samar-samar, karena kalau mau dibilang Bipolar juga benar, tapi itu bukan poin utama mengapa Issei jadi begitu, pokoknya ada sesuatu yang memicu terjadinya Bipolar tersebut. Terima kasih atas pujian tulisan cukup rapinya, saya tersanjung atas hal itu Arashi-san. Terima kasih juga atas dukungannya Arashi-san, itu sangat membantu saya ^^_

Rei01 : _Hei-o! Ini udah dilanjutkan? Hehe. Yosh, saya bakal terus semangat buat lanjutin fic ini kok Rei-san, saya juga ga mungkin kan down mulu? Gimana jadinya fic ini kedepannya? Hehe. Soal cepet update.. angkat tangan saya. Wkwkwkw ^^_

Itu saja saya kira review dari reviewer Non-Loginnya, untuk reviewer ber-akun(?), sudah saya balas pada masing-masing PM.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada seluruh readers, silent-readers, reviewers, followers, dan favoritenya. Saya sangat mengapresiasi hal tersebut! Thanks a lot!

**MSS 65** undur diri,  
Jaa ne!


End file.
